


La sangre de Los Condenados

by ReyNoMuerto



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNoMuerto/pseuds/ReyNoMuerto
Summary: Lo que debía ser sólo una noche de trabajo, de pronto se transformó en una pesadilla. Tras reencontrarse con su enigmático socio y amigo, Eric Cartman, y un extraño chico rubio en sus oficinas, Kyle se ve atrapado en un mundo oculto lleno de sangre, muerte y seducción; teniendo que luchar contra sus nuevos y salvajes instintos de depredador para no perderse a sí mismo.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Patty Nelson, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Capítulo 1

Kyle Broflovski se pasó la mano por los rizos pelirrojos, en clara actitud de exaspero. Sus ojos recorrieron frenéticamente el texto frente a él de un lado a otro, buscando cualquier contradicción, error o laguna en las declaraciones de la parte acusadora. Necesitaba cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle para refutar las acusaciones contra su cliente, por mínimo que fuera. A sólo unos días del comienzo del juicio, necesitaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad para fortalecer una defensa que al momento era casi inexistente.

La señora Havisham reclamaba daños y perjuicios contra su hija, supuestamente cometidos por el joven Phillip Pirrup. Y, como es de esperarse, el joven Pirrup negaba fervientemente las acusaciones. Kyle le creía, y no sólo porque fuera su abogado, sino porque Phillip era una esas personas a las que al verla uno sabe al instante que nunca harían un acto como aquel. De hecho, Phillip apenas si podía recordar algo sobre la chica rubia, salvo el haberla conocido en un bar del centro de Denver. Al parecer la tal Estella había echado algo en su bebida, la explicación más lógica, pero a esas alturas casi imposible de probar.

Si no podían demostrar que todo era una trampa para obtener dinero a costa de una demanda por abuso sexual, entonces estaban hundidos. El argumento de la defensa en contra de los demandantes hasta ahora se basaba simplemente en la palabra de su defendido, la cual en un caso como aquel tenía poco peso en la corte. En ese tipo de casos se solía prestar más atención a los acusadores —por el trauma de la supuesta violación— que al acusado, más aun en una época donde de cacería de brujas con respecto a temas de acoso y abuso sexual. Por más que Phillip Pirrup fuera un perfecto caballero, y una persona claramente demasiado inocente e ingenua como para siquiera pensar en robar un beso sin sentirse culpable.

Levantó la mirada para ver la hora en el reloj de pared de su oficina —un hermoso reloj cucú con forma de búho que su padre le había obsequiado el día que se tituló—. Las diez con quince de la noche. Se suponía que debía de haber llegado a casa hacía más de cuatro horas. Bueno, le restó importancia al hecho, dado que vivía solo en un piso de Denver, daba igual si llegaba a casa a las seis de la tarde o las tres de la mañana.

Tampoco es que buscara activamente una relación o alguien con quien compartir su vida. Casi desde que se graduó, su vida se había enfocado exclusivamente en el trabajo. Incluso en la actualidad casi no veía a sus amigos de la infancia, Stan Marsh y Butters Scotch. Tenía veintiocho años y medio, es decir, casi treinta. Y cada día se hacía más a la idea de que no iba a encontrar nunca a la persona adecuada para él. Para agregar más presión, su madre no se cansaba de insistir en que el tiempo se le iba y debía encontrar pronto a una buena chica judía con la cual hacer su vida. Sin duda, de haberle tocado vivir en otra época, su madre ya habría negociado su contrato matrimonial a cambio de algunos animales de granja.

Esa última idea, más que hacerle gracia, le ocasionó un escalofrío. Estaba más que seguro de que si para su próximo cumpleaños no se presentaba en casa de sus padres con una hermosa y agradable chica judía de Denver, su madre comenzaría a mover cielo y tierra para realmente arreglar un matrimonio.

Tras reprimir el octavo bostezo en una hora, se estiró para desperezarse y luego decidió que era momento de ir a la pequeña cocina del despacho a rellenar la taza de café. La noche sería larga, por lo que podía intuir.

Todavía tenía que revisar doce documentos más —la mayoría de ellos llenos de declaraciones de testigos que estaban tan ebrios que poco o nada podían aportar para la defensa—. Algo apremiante, tomando en cuenta que restaban sólo tres días para que el juicio comenzara. Más si quería reunirse con el cliente para discutir los detalles antes de que todo el circo comenzara.

Accionó la cafetera, mientras buscaba en el refrigerador a ver si de casualidad quedaba alguno de esos pastelillos rellenos que una de las secretarías compró para el café de la tarde. No encontró uno de esos, pero sí un trozo de pastel de chocolate —sin azúcar— al fondo de la nevera. Según la nota pegada al empaque, pertenecía de Craig. No le importó y lo tomó. Cualquier cosa que le ayudara a palear el hambre, ya que estaba claro que estaría allí al menos hasta la media noche, era bienvenida.

—¿ _Kahl_?

Casi deja caer el pastel por susto. No esperaba que nadie más estuviera allí a esa hora. Se volvió rígidamente y se encontró con la figura de Eric Cartman de pie en el marco de la puerta. Suspiró de alivio.

—Me asustaste, Eric. —Dejó el pastel sobre la mesa del centro y luego fue a revisar si el café estaba listo—. No creí que hubiera nadie aquí a esta hora.

—No debería, ya es muy tarde —estuvo de acuerdo Cartman.

Kyle se limitó a asentir distraídamente, mientras llenaba su taza. Cuando terminó finalmente se volvió para ver a su socio. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba en persona con Eric Cartman. Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba y su piel tenía un aspecto extraño, como si hubiera perdido algo de su color natural. Asumió que se debía a su enfermedad y al hecho de que últimamente parecía que las cosas no iban muy bien para él.

Fue en ese momento que Kyle cayó en cuenta de que no había visto a Eric Cartman desde que se marchara a esas vacaciones por Europa, un año atrás, con su entonces prometida. Salvo por aquella junta celebrada con los socios y más importantes abogados del despacho, una semana después de regresar. Solamente que en ese entonces había sido durante la noche, a eso de las nueve, a luz baja y con las persianas de los ventanales bajadas.

Según explicó Cartman, había pescado una enfermedad en Europa y tenía cierta sensibilidad a la luz que le impedía trabajar más durante el día. Era uno de los abogados principales, pues había heredado la mitad del despacho de su tío, por lo que llegó a un acuerdo: trabajaría en casos de clientes importantes durante algunas noches, pero no en los tribunales. Dada su afección alguien más tendría que hacerse cargo de eso.

—Bueno, es tarde, cierto —dijo Kyle, quien de pronto comenzó a sentirse nervioso sin razón aparente—. Tenía que revisar los papeles del caso Pirrup, de hecho aún tengo que terminar eso.

—¿Caso Pirrup? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, cierto. No lo sabes. Es un caso importante. Una querella por un supuesto abuso sexual. Típicas oportunistas que buscan chupar dinero.

Cartman hizo un gesto extraño ante lo último.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Podrías llevarte los papeles a casa —dijo—. No es necesario que estés tan tarde aquí. Creo recordar que desde hace un par de meses ya eres socio.

Kyle asintió.

—No me gusta llevar el trabajo a casa. Me distraigo mucho allá.

Cartman parecía estar a punto de replicar, pero entonces un ruido en la lejanía llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Se habrá quedado alguien más? —preguntó Kyle.

Cartman, mientras tanto, se había vuelto hacia el pasillo que conectaba la pequeña cocina con la recepción del despacho. Parecía estar tratando de escuchar algo a la lejanía.

—Creo —dijo de pronto— que lo mejor será que tomes esos documentos y te los lleves a casa, _Kahl_.

—Ya te lo dije… —Se interrumpió ante otro ruido. Esta vez se escuchó claramente como una de las ventanas era cerrada.

Kyle entrecerró los ojos y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

—Creo que alguien trata de entrar —dijo—. Será mejor llamar a la policía.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia el cinturón donde tenía la funda del celular, pero casi al instante, la mano de Cartman lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca. Se sentía fría, haciendo que el pelirrojo no pudiera reprimir un escalofrío ante ese tacto. Además, podía notar una fuerza descomunal. Si Cartman apretaba su agarre seguramente le destrozaría los huesos. Esto no hizo más que ponerlo a la defensiva.

—No es necesario —dijo tajante—. Sólo vete a casa, _Kahl_.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

—Espero que no tengas nada que ver con esto —dijo—. ¿Crees que ya he olvidado todos esos planes enrevesados que tenías cuando éramos niños?

Cartman lo soltó. Se notaba que estaba por decir algo más, aunque no tuvo tiempo. Justo en ese momento, Kyle sintió un escalofrío y la clara sensación de que alguien se acercaba por detrás de él.

—Pelirrojo y apetitoso —susurró una voz en su oído.

Se giró rápidamente. La persona no estaba junto a él —aunque juraba que la había sentido a su espalda e incluso pudo sentir su aliento al hablar en su oreja—, sino recargado en refrigerador al otro lado de la habitación. Era un chico rubio y joven, de una edad aparente entre los dieciocho y los veinte años. Le miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro, que al pelirrojo se le antojó presuntuosa. Kyle notó que su piel tenía un aspecto similar a la de Cartman. Aunque, lo que más llamaba la atención era su ropa medio pasada de moda. Llevaba una chaqueta o abrigo de un estilo posiblemente de más de cien años atrás.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Kyle, con el ceño fruncido.

—Kenny —respondió el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa.

— _Kahl_ , vete a casa —insistió Cartman. Mientras se movía para estar de pie entre ambos, de tal forma que parecía estar a la defensiva.

—No, Eric —dijo Kenny, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Deja que se quede. La noche recién comienza. Tal vez pueda ser el invitado de honor a la _cena_ de esta noche.

Kyle estaba a punto de exigir que le aclararan que estaba pasando allí. No le agradaba para nada la presencia de ese tipo. De hecho le producía escalofríos. La voz de Cartman le impidió hacer cualquier comentario:

—¡Basta, McCormick! —bramó Cartman con una voz muy potente—. Kyle+ tiene que irse. Seguro tiene un caso muy importante que atender mañana. Necesita ir a descansar.

—No, de hecho no —replicó Kenny—. No tiene un caso hasta dentro de tres días. Aunque parece ser que mañana si tiene una junta con un lindo rubio. Será una pena, tendrá que plantarlo.

La furia de Kyle aumentó con eso.

—¿Cómo es que sabe eso? —preguntó, mientras apretaba los dientes—. ¿Ha estado husmeando en mi oficina?

El rubio soltó un pequeña carcajada.

—Carácter explosivo, me gusta —dijo, al parecer más para sí mismo.

Comenzó a pasear la mirada sobre Kyle, de arriba abajo, en una actitud que por instantes parecía lasciva, antes de finalmente responder la pregunta:

—No, Pelirrojo, no necesito husmear entre tu agenda para saber esas cosas.

En el instante que comenzó a caminar hacia él, al parecer ignorando a Cartman, Kyle se paralizó. De pronto se sentía como si fuera un ratón frente a una serpiente que se preparaba para devorarlo.

—Buena analogía —dijo el rubio, y Kyle tuvo la impresión de que acababa de leerlo en su mente.

—¡Basta! —La voz de Cartman sonó incluso más amenazante que antes, sacando a Kyle de su aparente trance.

Kenny se detuvo, dirigiéndole a Cartman una mirada dura que al parecer era de advertencia.

—No arruines la diversión, Eric —dijo con voz fría.

Cartman retrocedió un paso, y luego, tras respirar profundamente, le hablo a Kyle:

—Kyle, mejor te vas de una buena vez.

—Bah, como si eso le sirviera de algo —dijo Kenny, restando importancia a las palabras de Cartman—. Sé dónde vive. Solo en un departamento del centro. ¿Cuánto crees que me tome llegar hasta allá y hacer lo que me plazca con ese lindo pelirrojo?

Cartman comenzó a temblar de ira, de la misma forma que hacía cuando niños cada vez que alguien se metía con su sobrepeso de la infancia.

—No lo harás —dijo con voz cortante.

—¿Quién va a detenerme? ¿Tú? —Soltó una pequeña carcajada que envió escalofríos por la espalda de sus oyentes. Luego, poniéndose serio, agregó: —Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Quién te _abrazó_ , _neonato_ ingrato?

Kyle lo vio cerrar los ojos, en un gesto entre la resignación y la furia contenida, aunque aún sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando allí exactamente. ¿Cómo podía ese chico ser más fuerte que Cartman? El rubio era más bajo y delgado, casi imposible que ganara contra alguien más grande y robusto que él. A pesar de haber perdido mucho peso, Cartman no era precisamente escuálido, sin añadir el hecho de que fue campeón de lucha en la universidad.

—Kyle es un empleado de mi despacho… no, un socio —dijo Cartman, con voz calmada, pero con la amenaza latente—. No lo toques. No toques a nadie de los que trabajan aquí. Me pondrás en peligro.

Kenny sonrió con sorna. Y la confusión de Kyle no hizo más que crecer. Era más que obvio que algo muy serio estaba pasando entre ambos.

—Finge tu muerte, entonces —dijo Kenny, tranquilamente, como si hablara de un tema trivial—. Sé que a los neófitos les gusta aferrarse a su vida anterior. No puedes. Tarde o temprano sospecharan. Tarde o temprano deberás dejar todo atrás. A tu madre, a esa linda _noviecita_ tuya… ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Patty. Tal vez debamos invitarla a _cenar_ alguna vez.

Cartman apretó los puños con aun más furia ante eso.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo sed —comentó Kenny, ignorando el gesto de Cartman.

Siguió avanzando hacia ellos, Kyle volvió a paralizarse. Toda la confusión se transformó en horror puro. Notó que Cartman volvía hacer amago de detener al rubio, sin embargo, él lo empujó a un lado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, provocando que chocara contra el muro. Se quedó allí, al parecer congelado, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar como Kenny avanzaba hacia Kyle de forma depredadora.

Kenny llegó hasta dónde estaba Kyle. Le miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Su mano izquierda se posicionó en el hombro del pelirrojo, mientras con la derecha le acariciaba la mejilla. Su piel era tan fría como la de Cartman. La mano se detuvo en el mentón, obligándole a levantar la cabeza. Se relamió los labios, mientras Kyle podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir en su garganta a causa del pánico paralizante que lo inundaba. Aquel rostro blanco y terso se acercó al suyo, al grado que podía sentir su aliento cálido en la piel, como si fuera a besarlo.

El beso no llegó a sus labios. El rostro se desvió en dirección a su cuello. Sintió los labios carnosos rosando la piel, y no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento que lo atravesó como si le hubieran arrojado una cubeta de agua fía en pleno invierno. Notó que sus manos estaban al frente, habiéndose posicionado por instinto en el pecho de aquel rubio, tratando de empujarlo. No podía, era como tratar de mover una pared. Los labios en su cuello se abrieron y entonces estalló un dolor lacerante, como el pinchazo de dos gruesos alfileres o agujas.

Gimió de dolor, mientras la vista se le nublaba. ¡El rubio estaba chupándole la sangre a través de la mordida en el cuello! Se sentía débil. Le pareció ver que Cartman se removía incómodo en su lugar junto al furo, mientras su rostro se movía en un rictus como si estuviera gritando algo que no pudo escuchar. En ese momento, todos sus sentidos parecían sólo poderse concentrar en una cosa: la boca del joven rubio prendida a su cuello y la debilidad cada vez mayor mientras su vida era literalmente sorbida fuera de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos. Su corazón se había transformado en un potente tambor en sus oídos. Podía sentir como sus fuerzas desaparecían y el peso de su cuerpo ahora era únicamente sostenido por los brazos del vampiro… ¿qué más podía ser?

Estaba muriendo, podía sentirlo.

Hasta ese momento, Kyle pensó que cuando la gente hablaba de la vida pasando frente a los ojos del moribundo, se hacía únicamente de manera poética. Un recurso literario, vamos.

No era así. Allí estaba su vida frente a él: la niñez en casa de sus padres y los juegos con su hermano menor, Ike, y con su mejor amigo, Stan. Las travesuras en la clase del señor Garrisondurante la primaria, y más tarde, las fiestas de la secundaria, e incluso su corto romance con Rebecca Cotswolds, el cual terminó abruptamente por la presión de su madre, pues aunque ella era una chica inteligente y educada, no era una buena chica judía. A eso siguieron los días frenéticos de la universidad y, finalmente, la monotonía de su vida adulta, atareada con su ir y venir entre el despacho y las cortes. Ahora, todo eso se iba, la oscuridad de la muerte se lo llevaba. Toda su vida se esfumaba junto con los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más débiles. Nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos… nada.

“¡No! —rugió su mente—. ¡No me dejare vencer aquí! ¡No voy a morir!”

La oscuridad se disipó.

Abrió los ojos. Al parecer Cartman consiguió apartar al rubio de él y ahora discutían algo. El rubio, con la sangre aun escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, tenía la mirada fija en él. Kyle estaba desplomado en el suelo, también con la mirada fija en el otro.

—Con un carajo. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! —gritó Cartman—. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Tomó el celular y pensó en llamar a una ambulancia.

—Ni lo intentes, Eric —le detuvo Kenny—. Es tarde. No llegaran a tiempo. Uno o dos minutos, tal vez, es todo lo que queda.

Kenny volvió a empujar a Cartman a un lado, y se arrodillo junto a Kyle, quien se negaba a dejar que la oscuridad lo reclamara.

—Pero mira esos ojos. Escucha ese latido. Se niega a entregar la batalla. Es inspirador.

—¡Carajo! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —espetó Cartman.

Kenny lo ignoró, más ocupado en observar al pelirrojo, mientras se arremangaba la manga de la chaqueta dejando al descubierto su antebrazo. Se detuvo, como si de pronto estuviera considerado mejor lo que iba a hacer, y entonces alzó la mirada en dirección a Cartman:

—¿Lo hago yo o lo haces tú?

Cartman le miró con horror.

—¡No jodas! ¡No dejare que le hagas eso a Kyle!

—Entonces, ¿lo dejó morir? —preguntó con burla—. ¿No decías que te metería en problemas? Además, míralo, es tan fuerte. No había visto tal pelea contra la muerte en mucho tiempo.

Eric Cartman bajó los brazos, derrotado. No había nada que pudiera hacer o decir. Kenny estaba decidido a arrastrar al pelirrojo a su mundo de tinieblas, igual que en Londres lo estuvo con él.

Observó cómo Kenny levantaba a Kyle para ir a sentarse a un sillón cercano, junto a la mesa dónde las secretarias tomaban el café de la tarde. Era una especie de remembranza retorcida de _La piedad del Vaticano_ de Miguel Ángel, con Kyle en los brazos del rubio.

—Vas a morir, Kyle —susurró—. Y ni Dios ni el demonio vendrán a ayudarte.

Levantó la muñeca derecha y perforó un corte con los colmillos. La sangre manó manchando su manga y la camisa verde de Kyle. Algunas gotas cayeron cerca de los labios agrietados y entreabiertos del pelirrojo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a vencer a la muerte —siguió—. Pero debes responder: ¿quieres vivir o te dejo morir?

Los labios de Kyle se abrieron y cerraron como los de un pez. No salió sonido alguno de ellos. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo. La muerte se sentía como un agujero negro que tiraba de él, cada vez con más fuerza e insistencia.

—No te escucho.

La mano de Kyle se aferró al brazo de Kenny, con más fuerza de la que debería ser capaz en esos momentos. Sus labios se movieron de nuevo. Fue casi inaudible:

—Por favor.

Kenny sonrió. La muñeca sangrante se pegó contra la boca reseca del pelirrojo. Y Kyle bebió.


	2. Capítulo 2

La sangre se deslizó por su garganta. Era como beber el tónico o la poción de un alquimista, conforme se movía por su interior, las células que comenzaban a morir por falta de oxígeno, eran reanimadas por un poder de origen desconocido, sobrenatural, inyectando fuerza al cuerpo al que comenzaba a pegarse como un parasito.

Esa nueva fuerza y vitalidad —si se puede llamar asi— proporcionadas por la sangre, hizo que Kyle se aferrara más a la muñeca de Kenny. Sus dientes se enterraron profundamente en la piel, abriendo más la herida que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar, e incrementando el flujo de sangre que manaba desde las venas.

En el rostro de Kenny se dibujó una mueca de dolor, mientras sentía como la sangre que había tomado de Kyle unos momentos atrás le era arrebatada nuevamente. El pelirrojo succionaba la sangre con la desesperación de un bebé hambriento mamando leche de su madre. Sus ojos estaban en blanco mientras la sangre maldita corría en su interior obrando su hechizo maligno: manteniendo el trance, forzándolo a beber.

La sangre que Kenny le había succionado unos minutos atrás, ahora regresaba a su cuerpo mezclada con la del vampiro. Inundaba sus venas y modificaba las células de manera lenta pero segura. Cuando el cerebro fue inundado, la mente de Kyle se llenó de las imágenes de otros recuerdos, como cuando creía estaba muriendo. Solamente que esta vez no se trataban de sus propias memorias.

Vio una cabaña en medio de la nieve. Había una niña delgada y desnutrida de cabellos castaños recostada en un lecho improvisado de paja. Y junto a ella había un chico en igual estado de salud, sostenía su mano mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. La niña cerró los ojos, sonriendo a pesar de todo. ¿Estaba muriendo? Algo le decía que así era. Estaba presenciando los últimos momentos de una pequeña y dulce niña.

Fue arrebatado de la visión, como si alguien hubiera tirado de él devuelta a la realidad. De pronto se encontró de nuevo con el techo de la pequeña cocina del despacho en el que trabajaba. Mientras sus sentidos parecían volver en sí, todo cobró una nitidez extraña, como si la resolución del mundo hubiera cambiado. Los ojos azules Kenny le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación. Miró la muñeca de Kenny. La sangre que la manchaba había desaparecido, absorbida de nuevo por los poros de la piel del vampiro. La herida se había cerrado y ahora solamente quedaba una marca blanca la cual lentamente se desvanecía.

Kenny se puso de pie, con Kyle aún en sus brazos, para posteriormente recostarlo en el sillón.

—Está hecho —dijo el rubio con satisfacción apenas contenida.

—Hijo de puta —resopló Cartman.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

Caminó en dirección a la mesa dónde Kyle, momentos atrás, había dejado el pastel de chocolate. Lo tomó y luego caminó hasta un bote de basura cercano, lo arrojó allí con todo y plato. Luego apagó la cafetera.

—Ya no necesitara eso —dijo con burla.

Cartman se acercó al sillón y contempló a Kyle. El pelirrojo tenía la mirada fija en el techo. Cartman soltó un suspiro. Podía notar como lentamente la sangre maldita de Kenny comenzaba transformar el cuerpo de Kyle. La piel tomaba un color cetrino, las venas oscurecidas resaltaban un poco contra la piel. Para un mortal dichos cambios serías casi imperceptibles. Quizá notaran un poco de palidez, pero eso sería todo. Seguramente sus dientes comenzaban a afilarse y sus colmillos debían estar cambiando a unos más largos, afilados y retractiles.

—Lo siento, _Kahl_ —murmuró, mientras se volvía a ver a Kenny de nuevo.

El rubio se había acercado a la ventana y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle allá abajo.

—Necesito una buena presa —dijo—. Ahora estoy hambriento de nuevo.

Cartman le miró con furia.

Kenny se volvió hacia él, con la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—También te ves hambriento —dijo—. ¿Hace cuánto no vas de cacería?

Antes de que Cartman pudiera responder, ambos se volvieron al escuchar que Kyle soltaba un grito ahogado y ahora comenzaba a retorcerse en el sillón, como si le estuvieran dando choques eléctricos.

—No seas tan dramático, Pelirrojo. Sólo es tu cuerpo muriendo.

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio, mientras Kyle continuaba retorciéndose. Cartman apartó la vista de él y volvió a centrarla en el otro vampiro:

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kyle?

Kenny devolvió la mirada a Cartman. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los cafés, midiéndose mutuamente.

—Curiosidad. —Se encogió de hombros.

Cartman gruñó.

—Nada contigo es tan simple, McCormick. Me acechaste y jugaste conmigo durante dos semanas antes de… —Apretó los puños nuevamente.

La sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Kenny se ensanchó.

—¿Celoso? ¿Tienes miedo que le preste más atención al lindo pelirrojo que a ti?

En un movimiento rápido, Kenny se posicionó detrás de Cartman, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras susurraba a su oído:

—No te preocupes, Eric, como dicen los mortales de esta época: dónde caben dos caben tres.

Depositó un suave beso en su cuello antes de soltarlo.

Cartman trastabilló un poco al alejarse y estuvo a punto de caer. Sin embargo, sus reflejos aumentados le permitieron recuperarse de inmediato. Se giró y trató de asentar un golpe a Kenny con el puño cerrado, pero el rubio ya se había alejado de él y ahora lo contemplaba con actitud burlesca desde una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de los empleados.

—Cabrón —susurró Cartman con molestia.

—De verdad estás mal, Eric. Te mueves muy lento. Yo diría que no has bebido nada en al menos tres días. Que descuidado. ¿Quieres que se repita lo de la granja en Surrey?

Eso aumentó más la ira de Eric Cartman. No le agradaba que le recordara eso. Todavía sentía que nunca podría sacar de su cabeza los gritos de aquellos niños, el olor de la sangre inocente derramada y manchando sus propias manos.

Kenny parecía dispuesto a agregar algo más, sin embargo algo lo distrajo.

Kyle soltó otro grito de agonía. Luego se quedó quieto. Con un brazo colgando del sillón y el otro sobre su pecho, el cual se movía suavemente al compás de su respiración. El cabello le había crecido un poco. Sus rizos curvos se habían alaciado y ahora únicamente las puntas estaban enroscadas.

Kenny se acercó para verlo mejor. Notó el camino dejado por las lágrimas de dolor en sus mejillas. Lágrimas mescladas con sangre.

El rubio le tendió la mano.

—Vamos, Pelirrojo —dijo con dulzura—, tienes que ir al baño por última vez para deshacerte de esos molestos fluidos corporales.

El otro no se movió. Siguió allí tendido con la vista fija en el techo.

—Tal vez le destrozaste la mente —dijo Cartman, con los brazos cruzados.

Kenny se arrodilló junto al sillón. Comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Kyle, enredando y desenredando los mechones pelirrojos en los largos dedos de su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda acariciaba la mano que Kyle tenía sobre el pecho.

—Vamos, pequeño Kyle, tienes que levantarte —susurró con voz suave—. Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer y la noche es corta para los neonatos.

Finalmente el pelirrojo reaccionó. Ladeó un poco la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes quedaron fijos en los del rubio.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Te devolví la vida —respondió Kenny—. No, de hecho hice más que eso. Te arrebate la absurda y efímera existencia de los mortales y a cambio te di una nueva y más excitante existencia. Una vida que puede llegar hasta el mismo fin de los tiempos. ¿No es eso lo que tanto anhelan los mortales? Puedes tenerlo todo, mi Kyle: inmortalidad, belleza, juventud, poder. ¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso?

—Y a cambio eres un monstruo condenado a segar otras vidas para mantenerte —masculló Cartman con furia reprimida.

Kenny se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor, Eric, arruinas mi discurso. Eso corta toda la emoción del ambiente.

—Para ti todo es un teatro.

Kenny sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez te conté que solía ser un cantante de ópera famoso? Ah, mi voz de barítono se escuchó por toda Europa. Incluso una vez el mismo Giovanni Faustino* me felicito. Pude haber sido grande en la ópera. Y ahora soy esto. Supongo que fue un buen cambio de perspectiva.

—Por eso adoras el drama. Toda tu asquerosa existencia es como una obra de teatro inacabada.

—Una ópera, querido, una ópera.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el pelirrojo.

—Vamos, Kyle, ponte de pie. Ya has descansado suficiente. Te acompañare al baño, a menos que quieras manchar ese sillón con excrementos, orines y cualquier otra cosa asquerosa que salga de tu lindo cuerpo.

Tomó las manos de Kyle y se levantó, obligando al pelirrojo a incorporarse. De inmediato Kyle se dobló sobre sí mismo. De pronto se había sentido como si algo estuviera retorciendo sus entrañas.

—¿Ves? A eso es a lo que me refería —dijo Kenny con un falso tono de reproche—. ¡Al baño, ahora, antes de que empiece a apestar!

Kyle no se movió. Permaneció en el sillón con la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras se sujetaba el estómago con ambas manos.

Kenny se sentó y lo abrazó por los hombros obligándolo a levantarse.

—Sólo resiste un poco, Kyle, pronto pasara. Lo prometo.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —volvió a preguntar Kyle en un gruñido.

Cartman se acercó también y ayudó a Kyle a levantarse.

— _Kahl_ , escúchame —pidió, mientras le obligaba a verlo directamente a los ojos—: te explicare todo, pero por ahora escucha a Kenny. Sé que es difícil, sé que sientes como si tus entrañas estuvieran siendo destrozadas, molidas. Es un dolor como ninguno que hayas experimentado hasta ahora. Sólo, por favor, escúchame, déjate guiar. No luches, no cuestiones, ya habrá momento para eso después.

Kyle asintió lentamente.

Entre ambos llevaron al pelirrojo al baño más cercano.

Cartman se apresuró a desabrochar el cinturón de Kyle para bajar sus pantalones y la ropa interior. Lo sentó en el retrete. El pelirrojo seguía sosteniendo su estómago mientras apretaba los ojos en un gesto de dolor.

—Relájate —dijo Cartman en un susurro—. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso. El dolor terminara, Kyle, lo prometo.

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente y se relajó. Al instante sintió como su cuerpo expulsaba todo. Los excrementos, orines y otros fluidos corporales salieron de su organismo como una cascada. Al instante el dolor en sus entrañas se calmó. Echó la cabeza atrás, mientras un suspiro de alivio escapaba de sus labios.

—El cuerpo tiene que deshacerse de todo lo que ya no necesita —explicó Kenny, mientras tomaba un rollo de papel higiénico. Cortó un pedazo y limpió el sudor sanguinolento del rostro de Kyle—. Ahora sentirás hambre. Toda la sangre que te di se ha consumido para comenzar a transformar tu cuerpo. Necesitas más sangre para terminar el proceso. Pero ya no puede ser la mía o la de Eric. Hay que ir a cazar. Una buena presa, jugosa, fresca, con todo el _vino tinto_ necesario para terminar de pulir tu nueva existencia.

Se giró hacia Cartman quien estaba recargado en el muro fuera del cubículo donde se encontraba Kyle. Kenny le entregó el rollo de papel a Kyle.

—Límpiate muy bien, pelirrojo, hay que salir de cacería cuanto antes.

Cartman echó la cabeza hacia atrás, fijando los ojos en la lámpara fluorescente del techo. Parpadeaba un poco. Pensó que sería bueno decírselo a los de mantenimiento cuanto antes, aunque de hecho no podía. Si turno comenzaba a una hora en la que él ya no debía estar en el despacho, recordó. Tal vez debía dejar una nota.

Kenny se recargó en el muro junto a él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya te lo dije, Eric, curiosidad.

Cartman se giró mirándole con furia.

—Dime la verdad.

Kenny volvió a girar la mirada hacia Kyle. El pelirrojo tenía la mirada fija en la lámpara, nuevamente absortó del mundo que le rodeaba.

—¿No son tiernos cuando están recién nacidos? —preguntó Kenny—. Todo les distrae. ¡Ah, cuando ves por primera vez el mundo con tus ojos reanimados por la sangre es la sensación más fascinante de todas! Un niño que redescubre el mundo. No, alguien que por primera vez ve el mundo desde la perspectiva de un ser que ya no forma parte del mismo.

Cartman volvió a apretar los puños.

—¡Te diviertes, verdad, cabrón! —gritó.

Kyle salió de su contemplación de la lámpara y se volvió a verlo con curiosidad.

Kenny sonrió con sorna.

—Te ves tan adorable cuando te enfadas —dijo, mientras revolvía el cabello de Cartman como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Maldito cabrón —susurró.

Kenny volvió a centrar su atención en Kyle.

—Bien, pelirrojo, arregla tu ropa. Debemos ir a cazar ahora.

—¿Cazar?

Kenny sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo. Lo levantó de su lugar en el retrete y lo obligó a verlo directo a los ojos.

—Somos depredadores, Kyle, y necesitamos ir en busca de unas presas jugosas para calmar nuestro apetito voraz.

—¿Qué vamos a cazar?

La sonrisa de Kenny se ensanchó. Acomodó algunos de los mechones de Kyle deras de su oreja, y luego depositó un beso en su frente.

—Humanos —respondió suavemente.

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron con horror ante eso.

—¿Humanos?

—Sí, querido Kyle, humanos.

Se alejó de él nuevamente.

—¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice?

Cartman levantó la mirada.

—Fue un capricho, eso es todo. Algo que decidí justo en el momento que lo vi. Un hermoso pelirrojo a las puertas del final de la juventud. Se marchitaría con la vejez, hasta ser una sombra pálida y enfermiza de lo que fue. Tenía que intervenir para evitar eso.

Cartman entrecerró los ojos.

—Así que todo lo que haces es por capricho.

Lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa sarcástica. Luego centró su atención de nuevo en Kyle. El pelirrojo ahora estaba de pie frente al espejo contemplando su propio reflejo, con una mano en su mejilla y otras sobre el reflejo. A Cartman se le antojó la escena como la de un cachorro al que se deja frente a un espejo por primera vez. Sólo faltaba que Kyle comenzara a ladrar a su reflejo.

—¿Por qué se comporta así? —preguntó Cartman—. Es como…

—Como un niño —interrumpió Kenny—. A veces ocurre. En cuanto sacie su sed por primera vez y tenga su primer sueño de muerte se pondrá bien. Volverá a ser ese pelirrojo voluble y llenó de vitalidad al que te acostumbraste desde tus días de primaria.

—Más te vale —masculló por lo bajo.

—Y si no sucede, lo destruiré.

Casi al instante tenía a Cartman sobre él sujetándolo por el cuello contra la pared.

—¡Le haces esto y luego…!

No pudo terminar de hablar. Kenny sujetó su hombro derecho y apretó. Cartman lo soltó y se alejó trastabillando hasta topar con la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

—¡Cabrón, me destrozaste el hueso! —gritó Cartman mientras se llevaba la mano al lugar lastimado.

—¡Oh, por favor, deja de llorar! Sólo lo astille. Sanara máximo en dos minutos. O sería así si te alimentaras correctamente.

Se dirigió hacia Kyle, pasó su brazo por sus hombros, y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Pelirrojo, tenemos que ir de cacería ahora. —Se detuvo para ver al otro sobre el hombro—. ¿Vas a venir o te quedaras allí lamentándote toda la noche?

Cartman sacudió el hombro lastimado, lo sentía como si estuviera dormido, molesto pero no al punto de ser insoportable, como seguro lo sentiría de ser humano. Kenny sonrió y continuó caminando guiando a Kyle. Cartman lo siguió rápidamente.

Salieron por la puerta principal del despacho. Cartman cerró la puerta con llave y lo siguió hacia el elevador. Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento. Estaba casi por completo vacío. Cartman los llevó hasta su coche. Kenny y Kyle se sentaron atrás, mientras Cartman conducía.

* * *

Los vagabundos, o personas sin hogar para los que consideran como algo degradante el primer término, son una de las fuentes de sangre más efectivas en la ciudad. Si desaparecen, a nadie le importa en lo absoluto. La gente normal funciona dentro de la sociedad, consumiendo y produciendo productos. Los indigentes no. Son personas que existen al margen de la sociedad. Algunos buenos samaritanos se preocupan por ellos y montan refugios para que puedan pasar las noches de manera cálida o darles de comer. Pero, muchos, no tienen dónde pasar la noche. Se quedan bajo puentes, en parques, en las estaciones de metro —sobre todo las abandonadas—, cubriéndose con viejas y raídas mantas, cartón o papel periódico.

Era justo debajo de un puente por el que tres figuras se movían. Cartman avanzaba un poco detrás, sujetando a Kyle. El pelirrojo se distraía con cualquier cosa, primero a través de la ventanilla del coche de Cartman, y más tarde cuando se detuvieron cerca de la autopista para bajar en busca de la comida, con el sonido de los coches, las farolas del alumbrado público, la Luna y las pocas estrellas visibles a la luz de la ciudad de Denver. Esto obligaba a los otros dos a cuidar que no fuera a quedarse atrás, por lo que ahora Cartman lo guiaba abrazándolo contra sí.

Mientras tanto, Kenny caminaba al frente. Tenía las manos en la espalda mientras volvía el rostro a ambos lados observando a los hombres y mujeres, e incluso niños, que dormitaban o les contemplaban asustados. Cartman tuvo la impresión al mirarlo de que era como una persona en el supermercado escogiendo los víveres.

—¿Exactamente por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Cartman.

—Buscando una cena rápida. Me di cuenta de que estas… personas, son la fuente más fácil de sangre en esta ciudad. Y eso que sólo llevó dos semanas aquí.

Cartman miró a las personas a su alrededor. Sucios, llenos de llagas y con el hedor de la enfermedad impregnado por todo su cuerpo.

—Usualmente prefiero cazar en callejones, dónde no seré visto por testigos.

—No dirán nada, y si lo hacen nadie les creerá. He aprendido algo de su mundo moderno: un indigente tiene tanta credibilidad como un niño que ha gritado muchas veces “viene el lobo”. Cualquier policía al escucharlos dirá que estaban drogados o alcoholizados. Son la escoria de este mundo moderno.

Se detuvo frente a una chiquilla de rasgos asiáticos. Estaba sentada con la espalda recargada contra una columna cerca de un bote de lámina dentro del cual ardía una fogata. Cartman notó que el color cenizo de su piel y la de Kenny parecía más saludable a la luz de las llamas que ante la luz artificial. Sin duda antes de que Edison comenzara a esparcir la iluminación eléctrica como un virus por todo el planeta, había sido más fácil ocultar su naturaleza sobrenatural.

Kenny levantó a la chica y comenzó a examinarla como si fuera una especie de doctor.

—Te fugaste de casa —dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le observaba como en un trance—. Chica mala. Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte por tu padrastro abusivo y tu madre irresponsable y alcohólica nunca más.

Rasgó el abrigo y bajó la blusa para dejar al descubierto el cuello. Luego se volvió hacia los otros dos. Tendió la mano en dirección a Kyle.

—Pelirrojo, acércate, es hora de cenar.

Kyle caminó lentamente hasta Kenny. El rubio lo abrazó por los hombros y acercó la boca a su oído derecho para susurrar:

—Sujétala por los hombros con delicadeza… muy bien. Ahora, lentamente, besa su cuello… Siente su vena palpitar… Lo que buscas fluye allí dentro. Abre la boca, muerde y bebe. Eso es todo.

La chica gimió cuando sintió los dos colmillos clavándose en su cuello. Todas esas cosas que Kyle había sentido cuando Kenny bebió de él se repitieron en la chica. La debilidad, el latido del corazón potente como un tambor, las imágenes de una vida pasando por su cabeza. Y Kyle también las contemplaba. La vio saltar en los charcos luego de la lluvia de verano, mientras visitaba a sus abuelos en su granja en California. Vio esos momentos felices de las pijamadas con sus amigas a los once años. El segundo matrimonio de su madre. El monstruo que se aseguraba de mantener alcoholizada a la mujer para poder ir a la habitación de su hija a violarla toda la noche. Aguantó eso desde los trece hasta los dieciséis y luego escapó. Vivió un año y medio en las calles hasta esa noche. Todo eso contempló el pelirrojo, recuerdos y sensaciones que pasaban a su mente y se almacenan allí como si estuviera viendo una película. Y entonces, el ritmo del corazón se volvió cada vez más lento, mientras las imágenes de su mente comenzaban a oscurecerse.

El corazón se detuvo. Kyle volvió a la realidad.

—Ashley —susurró el pelirrojo aún con el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos—. Se llama Ashley.

—Se llamaba —dijo Kenny.

Apartó el cuerpo de Kyle. El pelirrojo se quedó de pie, con la mano en la boca. Cartman se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó protector.

El rubio, mientras tanto, cargó el cuerpo de Ashley y lo arrojó a la fogata del tonel.

—La mate —susurró Kyle—. Yo…

—Shh, Kyle, tranquilo —susurró Cartman a su oído—. Está bien. No pasa nada.

—Sí, Pelirrojo —intervino Kenny—. Lo que has hecho es natural. Seguiste tu naturaleza. Eso es todo. No tienes que darle más vueltas.

Cartman apretó los dientes. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era escuchar a Kenny comportarse como el ser indiferente e irrespetuoso de la vida que era.

—Lo llevare al auto. Tiene que descansar.

—Antes de eso, Eric, necesitas beber. Te lo dije, has dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin una sola gota de sangre. ¿No querrás acabar con otra familia inocente en un frenesí de sangre y desmembramientos?

Sonrió sádicamente.

—A menos… que eso sea lo que quieres. ¡Ah, eres un niño travieso! ¡Te gusta jugar con la comida!

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Lo único que obtuvo fue una carcajada.

Cartman comenzó a caminar llevándose a Kyle con él.

—Ah, niños. —Negó con la cabeza de forma teatral.

Su mirada se volvió de nuevo a los indigentes que miraban todo con rostros que iban desde la curiosidad hasta el horror puro. Algunos niños habían comenzado a llorar y trataban de esconderse.

—Me sorprende que no salgan corriendo —dijo—. Oh, es cierto. No pueden. —Su mera presencia se encargaba de eso.

Se acercó a un hombre joven. Era moreno y tenía manchas desagradables en el rostro.

—Desagradable, sangre mala y enferma.

Volvió la mirada hacia otro. Un hombre de mediana edad, se veía más sano que el anterior.

—Hola, señor Pérez —dijo con sorna—. Bienvenido a mi cena. Me alegra informarle que usted es el platillo principal de la noche.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el depredador caminó con paso felino en dirección a su presa.

* * *

Kenny se acercó al coche silbando con tranquilidad. Se detuvo frente a la puerta trasera del lado derecho y se agachó para ver al interior. Kyle estaba recostado en la parte de atrás. Cartman esperaba con las manos en el volante.

—Realmente, Eric, insisto que debes ir a cenar. No te preocupes por ellos. No recordaran nada. Será como una pesadilla.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque es lo que metí en sus mentes. No es tan difícil, ¿sabes? Infiltrar recuerdos en débiles humanos. Más aún en ellos: debilitados por el frío, el hambre, la enfermedad y los tóxicos que se meten para tratar de olvidar que son la escoria más baja de la sociedad humana.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó.

—Usas a los humanos como juguetes.

Kenny se encogió de hombros.

—Ve a beber, Eric.

Cartman soltó un suspiro y luego abrió la puerta. Por el tono empleado por el rubio, estaba más que claro que ya no se trataba de una petición. Era una orden. Eric detestaba recibir órdenes, ya que usualmente era él quien las daba. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que no tenía la fuerza para imponer su voluntad sobre la de su creador.

Mientras Cartman iba en busca de una presa, Kenny se relajó en el asiento. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el radio del coche, en el cual parpadeaba la hora con números digitales de color rojo. La una con cincuenta. Se le acababa el tiempo y aún tenía que ver el asunto de dónde dormiría Kyle.

Un par de minutos después, Cartman finalmente regresó y se sentó frente al volante. Arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir fuera de allí sin decir nada.

—Así que vamos a tu casa.

—Kyle se quedara conmigo por ahora. Tú ve a enterrarte al bosque.

Kenny se giró con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—Cómo si pudieras ocuparte de esto tú solo, neonato ingrato. ¿Olvidas que puedo destruirte simplemente chasqueando los dedos?

Cartman no dijo nada más. Simplemente mantuvo la mirada en el camino y condujo en dirección a la casa que tenía en los suburbios.

Llegaron a allí alrededor de las dos con cincuenta de la madrugada.

Cartman introdujo el carro en la cochera y luego se apeó para ayudar a Kyle a salir del vehículo. Guió al pelirrojo hasta la sala y lo sentó en un sofá. Mientras tanto, Kenny se detuvo a observar las obras de arte genuinas que adornaban los muros. Cartman era un obseso de las obras de arte.

—Linda casa —dijo Kenny.

Su mirada ahora recorría el centro de entretenimiento, el librero con varios retratos. Allí había uno de Cartman y Patty con las montañas Rocosas de fondo, seguramente tomada en el pueblo natal de él: South Park.

Sonrió con sorna.

Cartman y Patty se habrían casado, de no haberse entrometido él. Eric realmente tenía motivos para odiarlo. Primero se había encargado de romper su relación con Patty, luego lo transformó en un bebedor de sangre. Ahora, aunque Cartman lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía volver con ella. Y no era porque no pudiera convencerla de que todo lo que había pasado en Londres no era su culpa, sino porque era la naturaleza de los monstruos: no podían estar junto a los humanos sin que todo terminara trágicamente. Además, Cartman era un neonato aún atado a sus sentimientos humanos. Esos sentimientos le hacían querer proteger a sus seres amados. Protegerlos incluso de él mismo. Cuando el tiempo pasara, y todas esas personas con las que había tenido relación en la vida mortal murieran, entonces se sabría si tenía la fuerza para soportar la eternidad. O en su defecto se arrojaría a las llamas voluntariamente con la esperanza de reunirse de nuevo con aquellos seres amados.

—Tengo que volver a la oficina —dijo Kyle de pronto, haciendo amago de ponerse de pie. Cartman lo obligó a permanecer sentado.

—No, _Kahl_ , se hace tarde. Pronto tendremos que ir a dormir. No podemos permitir que el amanecer nos atrape fuera de nuestro refugio.

—Eric, tengo una reunión importante mañana. El caso Pirrup.

Cartman sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar al despacho.

—Dejaremos un mensaje. Que Tucker, Black o algún otro se ocupe de eso. Me temo, _Kahl_ , que ya no podrás volver a trabajar como antes. Si quieres puedes seguir por las noches, como yo lo hago.

Kyle se volvió a verlo. Cartman dejó el mensaje y colgó. Nada más terminó, Kyle dijo en un susurró:

—No puedo… Yo…

—Shh. Vamos, _Kahl_ , necesitas descansar. —Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó en dirección al dormitorio.

El dormitorio de Cartman tenían las ventanas cubiertas con gruesas cortinas de color negro. La tela era tan gruesa que la luz de las farolas no era capaz de entrar. La única fuente de luz era una lámpara de noche con una bombilla de baja intensidad. Cartman cerró puerta tras de sí y recostó al pelirrojo en la cama, luego se acomodó a su lado atrayendo hacia sí en un abrazo.

—Descansa, _Kahl_ —susurró—. La primera noche es la más complicada y necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Cartman cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el ligero movimiento acompasado del pecho de Kyle conforme respiraba. El pelirrojo se había quedado dormido. Cartman desvió la mirada hacia el radio-reloj. Eran las tres con veinte. Faltaban aproximadamente dos horas y media para que amaneciera. Cuando Kyle despertara la sed le atacaría de inmediato con gran intensidad.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y Kenny asomó la cabeza.

—Dulces sueños —murmuró—. Descansen, uno junto al otro como dos pequeños y dulces hermanitos.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala.

Su mirada pasó nuevamente sobre las fotografías que Cartman tenía en el librero y algunos otros estantes. Hubo una que le llamó la atención. Tres niños en la parada de un bus escolar. Por las facciones reconoció al más gordo como Eric, sin duda el de la ushanka verde era Kyle, por los recuerdos de sus dos chiquillos reconoció al tercero como Stan Marsh. Esos tres habían sido amigos desde la primaria. De los tres, Stan Marsh era el único que había hecho una familia. Casado con su novia de la infancia y con un hijo. Cartman casi consigue hacer lo propio con Patty, una dulce mujer de cabellera negra, hasta que él había interferido. Kyle, por otro lado, parecía iba a estar condenado a la soledad… o en su defecto a un matrimonio por obligación orquestado por su controladora madre. En cierto modo, Kenny sentía que le había salvado de una vida sin sentido.

Su mirada permaneció fija en la fotografía. No podía apartarla, tenía un algo que le despertaba extraños sentimientos de añoranza. No le gustaba. De pronto sintió rabia. Sabía, de alguna manera, que un algo, o un alguien, faltaba en ese retrato. Lo que fuera se burlaba de él.

—Arde —ordenó.

La fotografía comenzó a quemarse lentamente, comenzando por el centro y siguiendo en dirección a los bordes. Al final, sólo quedaba un marco de cristal y madera con cenizas en su interior.

Kenny se alejó de la repisa y salió de la casa para marcharse de los suburbios en dirección a la ciudad. Tenía que regresar a la habitación del hotel para pasar el día. Ya vería que hacer la siguiente noche. Quizá se mudara a casa de Eric para incomodarlo. O con Kyle a ese pequeño departamento del centro.

* * *

* Giovanni Faustini (Venecia, 1615 – 19 de diciembre de 1651) fue un libretista y empresario de ópera italiano del siglo XVII. Se le recuerda sobre todo por sus colaboraciones con el compositor Francesco Cavalli.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lo primero que Cartman notó, cuando abrió los ojos la siguiente noche, fue que Kyle no estaba en la cama.

Se levantó apresuradamente, dándose cuenta que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Salió y avanzó por el pequeño pasillo que comunicaba la pieza con la sala. De inmediato se percató de la conocida figura del pelirrojo sentada en el sofá, en el mismo lugar que ocupara durante la madrugada. Dio la vuelta a la sala hasta detenerse frente a él. Kyle estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados. Su teléfono apagado se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

—Se agotó la batería —dijo con voz fría—. ¿No tendrás un cargador de iPhone?

Eric asintió lentamente.

—Hay uno en el baño —aclaró.

—¿Podrías prestármelo?

Cartman se sintió terrible al notar la frialdad con la que le hablaba. Un tono que reconocía muy bien, el mismo que empleaba cuando se había sobrepasado. Aunque de niño Kyle había sido irascible y de carácter explosivo, conforme fue creciendo aprendió a controlar mejor su carácter. Por otro lado, su furia seguía siendo legendaria, y todavía podía partirle un par de dientes si se sobrepasaba con sus chistes antisemitas. Sin embargo, en algún punto entre la secundaria y la universidad, la explosividad de su carácter se apagó un poco y ahora su furia se manifestaba con una frialdad al hablar y actuar que a veces podía ser incluso mucho peor que sus gritos y golpes de la infancia.

—Claro —respondió y fue al baño.

Atravesó de nuevo el pequeño pasillo, pasó frente a la puerta de su cuarto y siguió hasta el fondo dónde se encontraba el baño. Accionó el interruptor junto a la puerta y de inmediato la pequeña habitación, en la que predominaba el color azul, quedó iluminada por la dura luz blanca de la lámpara ahorradora. En realidad, no era necesario encender la luz: sus ojos sobrenaturales eran capaces de ver todo claramente incluso en lo que para los mortales era oscuridad total. Lo hizo en un reflejo difícil de olvidar tras toda una vida de necesitarlo.

El cargador estaba en una repisa junto al lavabo. Lo tomó y apagó la luz para luego regresar a la sala.

Conectó el cargador en un tomacorriente desocupado del regulador que usaba para su centro de entretenimiento. y luego lo enchufó al teléfono de Kyle. El pelirrojo se había levantado del sofá. Ahora se hallaba frente a la ventana que estaba a la derecha de la puerta principal. Corrió un poco la cortina, color verde oscuro, para poder contemplar la calle. Eran cerca de las ocho, por lo que aún se podían ver algunas personas caminando en las aceras. Los hijos del matrimonio que vivía enfrente jugaban con una pelota en su jardín delantero.

—Kahl —llamó Cartman.

No obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró y luego se acercó al pelirrojo. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente puso la mano en su hombro.

Kyle se sacudió y giró rápidamente. Cartman entonces notó las lágrimas de sangre que fluían de sus ojos manchando sus mejillas pálidas. Notó que algunas de las pecas infantiles desaparecidas entre la adolescencia y la adultez habían regresado. O tal vez siempre habían estado allí, pero el color natural de la piel las ocultaba. Ahora que era una piel ceniza de vampiro volvían a resaltar.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro—. No quería que él te encontrara allí, por eso te urgí tanto a que te marcharas. Pero, supongo que hubiera dado igual. Kenny…

Kyle no lo dejó terminar. Hizo un gesto con la mano para se callara y luego se giró a ver de nuevo por la ventana. Posó la mano derecha en el cristal y siguió contemplando el exterior. La madre de los niños que jugaban en el jardín había salido a llamarlos para que fueran a bañarse y así pudieran estar en la cama antes de las diez.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? —preguntó Kyle con la misma voz fría—. Contempló a esos niños y no los veo como tales. Sólo puedo pensar en la sangre que corre por sus venas y lo deliciosa que será cuando se deslice por mi garganta, recordándome que ahora soy un monstruo.

—Es la sed, Kahl, se detendrá una vez que te alimentes…

—Entonces, ¿debo salir, atraparlos y acabar con ellos cómo hice con Ashley?

Cartman cerró los ojos y un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Eso sería muy imprudente.

—Imprudente —se burló Kyle—. Ellos, sus padres, se darían cuenta, ¿no? Tal vez su padre salga con un rifle o una escopeta y me destroce a balazos. Eso sería un gran alivio.

—En realidad, seguirías vivo —contradijo Cartman—. Incluso si te volaran la cabeza. ¿Has visto la película “El Gigante de Hierro”, cuando estalla y las piezas comienzan a moverse para reunirse de nuevo y reconstruirlo? Pasaría algo similar, más a menos. Tu cuerpo no se reuniría por sí sólo, pero seguirías notando cada parte. No es agradable.

Kyle apretó los puños.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La tercera noche robé un revólver calibre 45 de un centro comercial de Londres y me volé medio cráneo.

El pelirrojo se giró. Tenía una expresión de completo horror marcada en el rostro. Buscó cualquier atisbo de mentira o broma en el rostro de Cartman. No los encontró.

—Fue doloroso —siguió él—, y Kenny estaba furioso. Decidió que tenía que darme una lección. Me ató con cadenas, unas muy especiales hechas de un material que ni con mi fuerza sobrenatural podía romperlas. Me encerró en el interior de un féretro por una semana. La sed se acumuló hasta volverse completamente insoportable. Estaba desesperado, creí que perdería por completo la razón. Supliqué a Kenny que me dejara salir de allí, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera con tal de poder saciar esa sed que me quemaba por dentro. Al final, me dejó salir y me desató frente a una granja en Surrey.

Cartman cerró los ojos.

—Dentro había una familia durmiendo. La sed era terrible, me dominó el instinto puro de la sangre maldita que fluye dentro de nosotros. ¡Los maté, Kahl, a todos! ¡Fue terrible! Los adultos… los niños… ¡Los despedace para obtener su sangre como un animal salvaje e incontrolable! ¡Y el cabrón de Kenny simplemente reía, cómo si todo fuera un gran espectáculo!

—Eric —susurró Kyle, todo rastro de frialdad borrado de su voz y reemplazado con compasión.

—Por eso necesitas saciar esa sed, Kahl. Tenemos que ir a cazar antes de que pase algo como eso.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos. A pesar de eso, sentía que la próxima vez que volviera a sentir la sangre de un inocente deslizándose desde las venas hasta su garganta se perdería para siempre y no habría marcha atrás. Aunque, quizá, ya sólo la muerte definitiva era la cura para su mal.

—Quisiera no hacerlo, si puedo evitarlo. Tal vez haya otra forma. Animales…

Cartman negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible. Sólo la sangre humana es capaz de detener la sed. Cualquier otra que tomes enfadara a la bestia que llevas dentro y entonces… Posiblemente pase lo que en aquella granja.

—¡No quiero matar a nadie más!

Cartman lo abrazó y besó su frente para tranquilizarlo.

—Lo sé —susurró—. Eres la persona más buena que conozco, incluso más que Stan, a pesar de que es él quien dice preocuparse por los animales y esas otras cosas hippies. Y por supuesto, mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás fui. Ya ves, yo me hice a la idea de matar casi de inmediato. Para ti es inconcebible.

—¿Por qué yo? —sollozó—. ¿Por qué Dios me abandonó? Mis padres… El rabino… —Soltó un hipido—. Todos siempre me dijeron que Dios no permitía que le pasaran cosas malas a la gente buena. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, Kahl, no lo sé.

Cartman permaneció abrazado a Kyle un rato más, mientras el pelirrojo se desahogaba.

Luego de casi treinta minutos, Kyle se separó un poco. Cartman sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó. El pelirrojo limpió las lágrimas de sangre de su rostro.

—¿Cómo haces para seguir? —preguntó.

Cartman soltó un suspiro.

—Mi madre, Patty, incluso ustedes, mis amigos —respondió—. Varias veces quise exponerme al sol, o encender una gran pila de madera en el bosque y arrojarme allí para arder hasta la muerte. Pero luego, los recordaba y no podía hacerlo. No quería dejarlos solos. Y tal vez, creo, la sangre maldita, esa condenada bestia que nos mantiene atados a este mundo como cadáveres ambulantes, me detuvo cada vez. Curioso que seres no-muertos como nosotros tengan tal instinto de supervivencia.

Sus labios se deformaron en una sonrisa cansada y carente de toda diversión.

—Vamos, Kahl, se hace tarde. Debemos ir a cazar. —Notó que se estremecía de nuevo, así que lo atrajo en otro abrazo reconfortante. Luego, susurró a su oído para tranquilizarlo—: Te diré un secreto, Kahl, los criminales son más fáciles y creo que saben mejor.

El pelirrojo lo miró con curiosidad. Cartman continuó hablando:

—Sí no quieres matar inocentes, entonces busca a un criminal. No acalla por completo el remordimiento, pero es mejor que acabar con alguien que no hace daño a nadie.

El pelirrojo asintió.

Kyle recogió su celular y luego se dirigieron a la cochera, para salir en el carro de Cartman con dirección a la ciudad.

En el camino, Kyle revisó sus mensajes de voz, textos y de Facebook. Su madre le había marcado al menos una docena de veces. También tenía varios mensajes de Token sobre ciertos pendientes en la oficina. Y uno de Bebe dónde le confirmaba que ella había sido quien se ocupara de su reunión con Phillip Pirrup a final de cuentas. Eso lo alivió. Bebe sin duda había hecho un buen trabajo, no por nada había sido de las más aventajadas de su clase de Leyes en la universidad de Colorado Springs, y su actitud amigable y franca sin duda debió de ayudar a Phillip.

Llamó a Bebe. El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que la chica respondiera.

—Espero no interrumpir —dijo el pelirrojo.

Al parecer su oído de vampiro era capaz de notar más detalles en el audio que le llegaba a través del teléfono. Podía escuchar el sonido apagado de varias conversaciones y el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Además de la inconfundible voz de Clyde, quien le preguntaba en voz baja a su novia quien llamaba. Seguro habían ido a cenar a algún restaurant en vez de hacerlo en casa. Bebe susurró su nombre en respuesta a Clyde, antes de responderle:

—No te preocupes, Kyle. Espero que te sientas mejor —dijo ella con genuina preocupación.

De pronto sintió pánico. Cuando Cartman dejó el mensaje había estado tan absortó en sí mismo que ni siquiera sabía que excusa había inventado para explicar su falta. Sin embargo, de una manera por completo sobrenatural, esa información llegó a su mente. Se giró un poco y notó que Cartman tenía una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

—Un poco —respondió—. Creo que tanto trabajo me está afectando.

—Te lo dije —le interrumpió ella—. Y Stan y Wendy hicieron lo mismo. ¿Cuándo tomaste unas vacaciones por última vez?

Kyle hizo una mueca. Había sido en las fiestas de fin de año de hacía tres años.

—Fue una suerte que Cartman estuviera allí anoche —dijo Bebe.

—Sí, realmente lo fue. —Había cierta amargura en su voz. Cerró los ojos, se relajó y luego hizo la pregunta que más le interesaba—: ¿Cómo fue la reunión con el joven Pirrup?

Bebe soltó un suspiro.

—Mejor de lo que cabría esperar —dijo—. Es un caso difícil, Kyle. El joven Phillip está bajo demasiada presión. Se nota que es inocente. Alguien tan ingenuo debe ser fácil de engañar. Pero el juez no lo interpretara de esa manera.

—Lo sé —soltó Kyle en un suspiro—. Por eso necesito encontrar cualquier laguna, cualquier desliz, algo en las declaraciones de la acusadora que pueda ayudarlo.

—Tiene que ser algo completamente irrefutable si quieres que el juez lo tenga en cuenta. Lo peor es que solamente queda un día más para ir a la corte.

—Estoy consciente de eso. Estamos contra un tiempo muy apretado. Trataré de encontrar algo. —Vio que Cartman le hacía una seña negativa con la cabeza. Lo comprendió de inmediato—. Bebe, sobre lo de la corte…

Hizo un silencio, tratando de buscar como decirlo.

—¿Sí?

Decidió ser directo, no había mejor forma de abordar el tema:

—¿Crees que puedas cubrirme, o alguien más?

—¡No estarás en la corte! —exclamó Bebe.

—El médico dijo que necesito relajarme. Podría pasar algo peor que un simple desmayo la próxima vez, debido al estrés y la presión.

—Entiendo —respondió con tono preocupado—. Veré que puedo hacer. Yo tengo que estar en la corte del juez Hallorann al mediodía. Un asunto simple de disputa de derechos de autor.

—Los derechos de autor nunca son fáciles —replicó Kyle.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que podremos cerrar un acuerdo fuera de la corte antes de siquiera entrar. Si eso pasa, estaré allí. ¿Es a la una treinta, cierto?

—Sí, en la corte del juez Reynolds.

—Bien. En caso de que tenga que entrar a corte con lo de derechos de autor, me asegurare de que alguien más te cubra. Pero, el problema será el cliente. No creo que el joven Phillip confié en muchas personas. De hecho, ese es uno de los principales problemas con él: tiene serios problemas para confiar en las personas. Es como si esperara que todo el mundo vaya a hacer algo para lastimarlo en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé. Me costó mucho que se abriera y me contara exactamente lo ocurrido aquella noche en el bar.

—Él se abrió contigo, y será sin duda algo terrible para su confianza que no vayas a estar allí en la corte defendiendo sus derechos. Ya lo noté un poco durante la reunión de esta tarde.

—Tendré que disculparme personalmente con él más tarde.

—Ya. Espero poder ir en tu lugar. Sería terrible que Tucker estuviera en esa corte con él.

Kyle soltó una carcajada ante eso. Del otro lado de la línea también Bebe y Clyde reían. Incluso Cartman esbozó una sonrisa. Pero era cierto. Craig Tucker era un increíble abogado, porque intimidaba tanto a clientes como a demandantes, y a veces incluso al juez y a los jurados; y por eso mismo no lo imaginaba tratando un caso como el Pirrup. Sería una pesadilla para el pobre Phillip.

—Bien, tengo que colgar. Estaré en contacto.

Bajó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro apagado.

Notó que Cartman había detenido el coche cerca de un callejón. Por los edificios dedujo que se encontraban en el barrio de Five Points, al noreste de Denver. Era por mucho una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

Bajaron del coche y Cartman accionó la alarma.

—¿No temes que lo roben?

—Kahl, si alguien intenta hacerlo, escucharíamos la alarma incluso aunque estuviéramos al otro lado de la ciudad. Antes de que siquiera pudieran llegar a dos calles con el coche, ya estaría sobre de ellos.

Comenzaron a caminar por la acera vacía. Debían de ser poco más de las diez de la noche. Las calles parecían desiertas, el efecto de las pandillas armadas de la zona.

Luego de pasar al menos tres calles, Cartman señaló un callejón algo oscuro y se adentraron por él. No habían recorrido siquiera la mitad cuando dos tipos fornidos y de piel oscura les cerraron el paso.

—Vaya, si son dos de esos estirados del distrito comercial —dijo uno de ellos. Kyle arrugó la nariz al notar el olor a alcohol que salía de su boca—. Están muy lejos de casa.

El otro soltó una carcajada.

—Tomó al más alto, Kahl —dijo Cartman.

—¡Qué carajo dices! —El tipo sacó una pistola semiautomática y le apuntó a Cartman directo a la frente—. Te crees muy valiente, ¿no?

Kyle retrocedió un paso.

—No tengas miedo, Kahl —dijo Cartman—. Es sólo un arma. Ya no puede hacerte nada… si acaso arruinar tu ropa.

Como para demostrarlo, se movió a una velocidad imperceptible para los dos tipos. Tomó al sujeto por la mano, apretando para destrozar sus huesos y que soltara el arma, luego realizó el abrazo fatal, asentó la mordedura en el cuello y comenzó a beber su sangre. Todo en menos de tres segundos.

—¡Que mierda! —gritó el otro sacando su propia arma y apuntando en dirección a Cartman—. ¡Suéltalo, marica desgraciado!

“Escucha a tus instintos, Kahl, déjate llevar”. La voz de Cartman susurró en su mente, de tal manera que era como si lo hubiera hecho a su oído. El pelirrojo soltó la respiración que había contenido sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y dejó que el instinto lo guiara.

Dio un golpe con el puño en el brazo extendido del hombre, quien soltó un alarido al sentir como sus huesos se quebraban como dos ramas secas, haciendo que su arma cayera y la mano quedara colgada de manera grotesca solamente unida por la piel. Kyle le abrazó por la espalda y se dirigió al cuello.

Las sensación conocida de abstraerse del mundo para entrar en la mente de su víctima lo envolvió. A diferencia de Ashley, este sujeto era una suerte de sociópata. Desde niño metido en asuntos de drogas y pandillas, incluso aunque sus padres, trabajadores y honrados miembros de la sociedad, habían tratado de guiarlo por el buen camino. Drogas, asaltos a mano armada, un par de muertes, arrestos antes de siquiera cumplir los quince años. La verdadera escoria de la humanidad. Que este tipo, Mike, se llamaba, desapareciera sin duda no era más que hacerle un favor a la humanidad.

Cuando el corazón se detuvo y Kyle volvió a la realidad. Se sentía mal por quitar una vida, pero no tan destrozado como con la muerte de Ashley. En cierto sentido, Eric había tenido razón: dolía menos arrebatar la vida de un criminal que de una persona inocente.

Soltó el cuerpo y notó que Cartman también había terminado.

—Bien hecho, Kahl —susurró, luego lo abrazó y le dio un casto beso en los labios, marcado por el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Kyle notó que el beso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. La noche anterior, debido a su mentalidad de judío ortodoxo criado por una madre ultraconservadora de sus tradiciones culturales —para Sheila Broflovski la homosexualidad era aceptable siempre y cuando no estuviera relacionada con sus hijos, quienes debían ser dos perfectos y respetables miembros de la sociedad judía de Colorado—, había sentido pánico de sólo pensar que Kenny pudiera besarlo. Desde que había bebido su sangre tales inhibiciones parecieron esfumarse por completo. Kenny y Cartman habían tenido suficientes muestras de cariño para con él, que de haberlas recibido de niño seguramente lo habrían aterrado al ser “cosas muy gays”, sin que le resultaran repelentes en ningún sentido. Suponía que el dejar de ser humano implicaba también desprenderse de ciertos prejuicios a determinadas conductas comúnmente rechazadas por la sociedad o, más bien, por ciertos sectores de la sociedad. Entre estos su propio pueblo: los judíos. Tal vez por eso Cartman no había hecho ninguna mención despectiva al respecto de su religión y su cultura. Aunque había madurado mucho desde la infancia, aún soltaba de vez en cuando algunos comentarios antisemitas. O al menos así era un año atrás, antes de viaje a Europa y el encuentro con Kenny.

Volvió a la realidad y observó los restos de la “cena”.

—¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos? —Era más que claro que no podían dejarlos simplemente allí a la vista de cualquier persona que pasara por el lugar.

—El fuego se ocupara de eso. Observa.

Cartman quebró los huesos de los cadáveres de tal forma que pudieran entrar en un bote de basura, el cual encontró recargado contra uno de los muros del callejón. Luego, sacó una pequeña botella de licor del interior de su abrigo. Por el olor que despidió al abrirla, Kyle supo que estaba llena de gasolina. Vació por completo el contenido roseándolo sobre los cuerpos y luego arrojó una cerilla. Casi al instante el ambiente comenzó a llenarse con el aroma ocre de la carne quemada.

—Eras tú todo el tiempo —susurró Kyle.

Desde hacía aproximadamente un año se habían encontrado cuerpos carbonizados con todos los huesos pulverizados en el interior de cestos de basura, toneles y otros recipientes similares en varios lugares alrededor de la ciudad. La policía de Denver estaba desconcertada y había quienes creían que se trataba de alguna grotesca nueva manera de ajustar cuentas entre pandillas y narcotraficantes.

Cartman se encogió de hombros.

—Es el método más efectivo que hay para hacerlo. Kenny hizo lo mismo anoche, ¿recuerdas?

Kyle cerró los ojos. No podía sacar la imagen de los restos de Ashley ardiendo de su cabeza.

—No puedo olvidar a Ashley.

—Yo tampoco olvido a Roger —confesó Cartman—. Fue mi primera víctima. El primer asesinato es el peor. Creo que sus fantasmas nos perseguirán por toda la eternidad.

Kyle asintió con tristeza. Centró su atención en los dos cuerpos ardiendo dentro del bote.

—¿Qué hay con el ADN y las huellas digitales?

Cartman sonrió un poco. Luego explicó:

—El ADN se destruye por el fuego, y cuando no es así, sin duda lo que un forense obtiene al ser algo tan no-humano es desechado al ser catalogado de inservible. No creo que ningún laboratorista admita jamás encontrar algo tan inusual. Le temen tanto a ser llamados dementes que simplemente lo descartan. Las huellas, por otro lado, no pueden ser rastreadas si ya no están allí. Mira tus manos, Kahl.

Kyle lo hizo. A pesar de las penumbras dominantes del callejón sus ojos eran capaces de ver con claridad. La piel estaba completamente lisa. No quedaba nada que pudiera ser ni remotamente comparado con una huella digital.

—Debemos irnos.

Kyle asintió.

—¿Crees que puedas llevarme a la oficina para recoger algo y luego a mi departamento?

Cartman asintió.

Cerca de allí, desde una azotea, Kenny observaba todo con una sonrisa pícara.


	4. Capítulo 4

Ya eran de las once y media cuando llegaron al despacho. Kyle se apresuró a recoger las fotocopias de sus casos más importantes, entre ellos el caso Pirrup, para poder seguir estudiándolos en su departamento. Solamente tenía esa noche para encontrar cualquier cosa que le ayudara y luego enviarla por correo electrónico a Bebe y que así ella pudiera usarlo, o en su defecto pasarlo a quien fuera que pudiera cubrirlo en la corte.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina, se quedó contemplándola un momento con una extraña sensación de tristeza. Era curioso cómo de pronto sentía añoranza por cosas tan insignificantes que antes daba por sentado, como el hecho de que esa era su oficina.

Era una pieza de unos cuatro por cinco metros. Detrás de su escritorio había un ventanal por el cual se podía contemplar la calle Logan —el edificio estaba muy bien ubicado, a menos de diez minutos de las cortes, ideal para ir y venir cada vez que tenían que presentarse allá—. Del lado derecho de su escritorio había un archivador en el cual guardaba los documentos y oficios de sus casos importantes. Al lado contrario un librero con enciclopedias de leyes, copias de las leyes principales, como lo eran las del trabajo, el código civil, el código penal, la constitución de Colorado, la constitución de los Estados Unidos, etc. Todo perfectamente ordenado para su rápida consulta cuando fuera necesario, como su padre le había inculcado mientras le daba pequeños consejos sobre cómo llevar su carrera. Frente a su escritorio había dos cómodas sillas en las que usualmente se sentaban sus clientes cuando iban a verlo a su oficina. Y en la esquina, a la derecha de la entrada, una pequeña sala esquinera de tapiz rojo y una mesa para café, por si debía pasar un buen rato discutiendo algo con algún cliente o socio y prefería estar más cómodo.

Cerró los ojos en un rictus de dolor. Esa oficina había sido suya por cinco años ya. La mayor parte de ese tiempo lo había pasado allí preparándose para diversos casos. Kyle se estaba haciendo de un nombre importante en mundo de las querellas y las cortes de Denver, igual que la mayoría de sus socios y compañeros de trabajo en el bufete. De hecho, muchos se sorprendían de que un despacho que ahora era llevado por jóvenes de menos de treinta pudiera estar haciéndolo tan bien. Sin duda el tío de Cartman, Stinky, había acertado cuando decidió darle la oportunidad a Eric y conformar al equipo que sucedería a la mayoría de los anteriores socios del despacho. Muchos de ellos ya se habían retirado, y los pocos que quedaban les habían ayudado mucho enseñándoles cosas que no se aprendían en la universidad. Pero ahora todo eso parecía tan distante para el pelirrojo, como si hubiera ocurrido hace siglos.

Era extraño pensar que una sola noche… No, tres simples minutos en los que Kenny decidió convertirlo en un monstruo, habían cambiado todo eso. Nunca más vería esa oficina durante el día. Tal vez de hecho nunca más trabajaría en ella por más de unas pocas horas. Sentía que estaba cerrando su segundo hogar para siempre. Quizá fuera mejor recoger todas sus cosas y dejar que alguien más la ocupara. Si únicamente trabajaría unas pocas horas por noche no valía la pena mantener la oficina.

Cerró la puerta con un suspiro apagado y regresó a la recepción dónde Cartman lo esperaba. Eric no dijo nada, simplemente cerraron y se dirigieron a ascensor.

—Creo que debería llevarme mi coche y dejarlo en el estacionamiento del edificio dónde vivo —comentó Kyle.

—Sí, sería lo mejor.

Se volvió a hacer otro silencio. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y avanzaron hacia el bloque asignado a su despacho, Eric preuntó:

—¿Seguirás viviendo en tu piso del centro?

—No tengo otro lugar.

Cartman asintió levemente.

—No es un sitio muy seguro —dijo al fin.

Kyle estaba de acuerdo. Sus nuevos instintos ya se lo habían indicado. Demasiadas ventanas por las cuales el sol se colaba todos los días.

—Por eso te mudaste a los suburbios —dijo.

Cartman se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Es más fácil tapar las ventanas de una casa con gruesas cortinas que de uno de esos pisos modernos.

Se separaron y cada quien tomó su vehículo.

Durante los diez minutos que tomó salir del estacionamiento del edificio de oficinas y conducir hasta el edificio dónde tenía su departamento, Kyle siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza a todas las cosas que cambiarían para él a partir de ese momento. Cosas simples que sin embargo ahora parecían ser las mejores de su vida: no más salidas a museos, no más días de campo con la familia de Stan, con Ike o con sus padres, cuando le visitaban. De hecho, lo más sano sería que cortara casi todo contacto con ellos. Algo sumamente doloroso pero necesario.

Recordó el último fin de semana que había ido a pasar con sus padres, un par de meses atrás, como la señora Cartman había estado tan ansiosa de preguntar si había visto a Eric. Antes de ese año no pasaba un solo mes sin que Cartman y Patty fueran a pasar un fin de semana con Liane Cartman. Cuando la vio hace dos meses, la mujer parecía realmente desesperada. Kyle le había dicho lo poco que sabía, sobre el hecho de que su “enfermedad” lo había hecho aislarse por completo de sus amigos y socios del despacho, e incluso del resto de sus amistades. En ese tiempo sólo había tenido contacto por Facebook, correo electrónico y alguna llamada ocasional.

—Me evita —dijo la mujer—. No responde a mis llamadas, salvo que llame por la noche. Y, cada vez que le digo que voy a ir a visitarlo, se excusa diciendo que está muy ocupado o va a salir de la ciudad. Cuando le pregunto por su salud me responde con evasivas. ¡Estoy desesperada! ¿No crees que puedas ir a verlo por mí? Tal vez te reciba. Sólo quiero estar segura de que todo está bien. Temo que luego de romper con Patty haya entrado en una depresión terrible y vaya cometer alguna locura.

Recordar esas palabras era aún más doloroso ahora que sabía el porqué de todo eso. Cartman no podía volver a verla, igual que él no podía volver a ver a su familia. Los padres saben cosas, tienen una especie de radar para enterarse de que algo anda mal con sus hijos, su madre aún más. Presentarse ante ellos sería básicamente dejar que descubrieran que ya no era un ser humano.

Se encontró con Cartman en el elevador y subieron hasta su piso.

Era la medianoche exacta cuando se sentaron en la sala y Kyle extendió los papeles que debía revisar en la mesita del café. Durante una hora ambos trabajaron en silencio, buscando algo que ayudara al caso Pirrup. Kyle descubrió que podía leer mucho más rápido y ahora retenía toda la información al cien por ciento. No era comprensión lectora en sí, más bien era como si arrancara lo que necesitaba directamente de las letras en lugar de leerla, mediante algún proceso mental desconocido para él.

Encontraron varias contradicciones, aunque nada lo suficientemente grande como para alterar mucho el curso actual de las cosas. Estella y su madre habían sabido armar muy bien su historia. Envió lo poco que encontraron a Bebe y entonces recogió todo.

Era la una de la mañana con diez minutos.

—La noche pasa muy rápido —dijo Kyle al ver el reloj.

Cartman asintió.

—¿Qué has pensado sobre este lugar?

—Voy a venderlo y buscare algo más pequeño y alejado de la ciudad —decidió.

—Buena idea. Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario. Incluso si prefieres puedes mudarte definitivamente. No me molesta en lo absoluto.

—Gracias, Eric —respondió con una sonrisa cálida, la primera desde que todo eso comenzara. El otro correspondió y ambos terminaron sellando el momento con un suave beso en los labios.

Su atención se distrajo cuando la puerta principal se abrió y la conocida figura de Kenny entró como si estuviera en su casa.

—Buenas noches —saludó con cierta diversión en la voz.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí? —gritó Kyle enfurecido.

—Vaya forma de recibir a las visitas —se quejó haciendo un puchero—. Deberías responder algo más acorde a la ocasión. Algo como: Bienvenido a mi casa, entre por su voluntad y deje un poco de la felicidad que le acompaña.

Esto no hizo más que enfurecer más a Kyle.

—Largo —susurró amenazante.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Kenny y lo miró con seriedad.

—El asunto, mi pequeño Kyle, es que no tienes opción. Eres mi chiquillo y te tratare como tal. Vas a aceptar eso y punto.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de perder por completo los estribos. Cartman se dio cuenta. Iba a estallar, algo que no había pasado en muchos años. La mirada del pelirrojo irradiaba tal cantidad de odio hacia Kenny que se sintió con suerte de nunca haberlo jodido hasta llegar a ese nivel.

—Tranquilo, Kahl —susurró Cartman mientras lo abrazaba protector.

—¡Ese maldito destrozó mi vida! —medio gritó.

—Lo sé, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. No tienes el poder suficiente para cambiar nada.

—Escucha a Eric, pelirrojo. Ese es un sabio consejo.

El rubio se sentó en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas mientras analizaba las reacciones de Kyle. Los ojos fulminantes y feroces; la quijada tensa debido al rechinar furioso de los colmillos; los puños apretados con fuerza. La exposición grafica perfecta de la rabia, la furia y, muy en el fondo, la desesperación.

—El asunto —dijo tras un momento— es que aún quedan ciertas cosas que arreglar.

—¡No tengo nada que arreglar contigo!

—No estés tan seguro. Hay detalles, detalles importantes.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta una de las ventanas para ver hacia la calle.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, pequeño Kyle? Tienes que decidir cómo te las arreglaras para existir a partir de ahora.

Se giró y le miró muy seriamente.

—Hay dos opciones, Eric eligió en su momento, y ahora debes hacer lo mismo. Obviamente, no puedes tener la vida que has llevado hasta ahora…

—Por tu culpa.

—Sí, como sea. El punto es que debes arreglar eso o te pondrás en peligro y no quiero que una turba furiosa te persiga hasta el granero, pequeño Kyle. —Soltó una ligera carcajada.

Eso no hizo más que enfurecer más al pelirrojo. De no ser porque Cartman lo sostenía, ya se habría arrojado sobre el vampiro más antiguo.

—Tu primera opción —siguió Kenny levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha— es fingir tu muerte.

—¿Estás demente? —gritó Kyle completamente furioso. Fingir su muerte era cortar todo lazo con familia y amigos definitivamente. Desaparecer por siempre de sus vidas sin posibilidad de volver a hablar con ellos, aunque fuera por teléfono.

Kenny negó con la cabeza en un gesto de reproche.

—Déjame terminar, pelirrojo.

A Cartman cada vez le costaba más contener a Kyle. El pelirrojo era increíblemente fuerte. Al parecer la sangre de Kenny le había dotado de más poder del que le diera a él.

Kenny continuó:

—Si finges tu muerte es más sencillo. Puedes reiniciar otra vida, si quieres, en otro lugar. No tendrías que preocuparte más porque las personas que te conocen sospechen qué hay algo extraño. Podrías ir a dónde quisieras en este vasto mundo sin limitación alguna. Incluso podrías venir conmigo a Londres, o a París, a Roma, a dónde nos dé la maldita gana.

—¡No iría a ningún lugar contigo, bastardo!

Kenny desestimó el exabrupto con un gesto de la mano. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

—En mi opinión es lo más sencillo que puedes hacer. Nada como la “muerte” —hizo comillas con los dedos al decir lo último— para librarte por completo de toda atadura mortal.

Esperó un momento. Kyle no decía nada, sólo continuaba mirándolo con furia.

—Pero, viendo que eres tan emocional, no creo que puedas soportar eso.

Suspiró y levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha.

—La segunda opción es lo que hizo Eric: mantener relativamente tu vida actual por unos cuantos años, con algunos cambios, por supuesto. Requiere mucho más trabajo y hay más riesgos; pero por lo que veo es lo único que aceptaras.

Se recargó en el sillón.

—Primero que nada, hay que ocuparnos de crear una excusa del porque tu vida se volverá completamente nocturna. Para ti el problema es que Eric quemó la carta de la enfermedad exótica. Sería demasiado sospechoso que también te enfermaras de pronto de otra rara enfermedad que te obliga a alejarte de todos cuantos conocías.

“Además, tienes que limitar tu contacto con quienes conoces lo más posible. Sé que ya entendiste, o comienzas a entender eso. Y entre más cercanos sean a ti —su mirada pasó a un retrato grande de los Broflovski, hecho cuatro años atrás con motivo de la titulación de Ike, y a uno más pequeño de Kyle y Stan tomado en los jardines del campus de la Universidad de Colorado—, más riesgo habrá para ti de que noten algo extraño; por lo que tienes que ser incluso más cuidadoso. Tenemos una capacidad nata para hacer que los mortales vean en nosotros lo que queramos mostrarles. Sin embargo, inevitablemente notan algunos detalles. Recuerda lo primero que pensaste al ver a Eric y al verme a mí: lo rara que parecía nuestra piel. En la de Eric sin duda más, ya que el imprudente no había bebido nada en tres días. Aprende esto, Kyle: la piel parece más humana con la sangre fresca de una presa corriendo por nuestras venas.

—¿Por qué debería escuchar todo lo que me dices? —interrumpió Kyle.

Kenny hizo una mueca de molestia por la interrupción.

—Soy más antiguo y poderoso que tú. Y sí eso no es suficiente para ti, tal vez el hecho de que puedo acabar contigo cuando me plazca lo haga.

Cartman tuvo que ejercer algo de fuerza para contener a Kyle, ante el exabrupto de furia que escapó de él tras ese comentario.

—McCormick, por favor —le pidió Cartman.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y luego retomó dónde fue interrumpido:

—Está más que claro lo que quieres hacer, Kyle. Si eliges este camino, debes estar consciente de una cosa: tienes un límite de tiempo. Mantener el engaño por un tiempo prolongado es muy difícil. Tarde o temprano notaran que algo está ocurriendo, tal vez no atinen a averiguar qué, pero el simple motivo de saber que pasa algo ya es suficiente para ponerte en peligro. No envejecerás, sino que permanecerás tan hermoso como ahora por toda la eternidad; mientras todos los que conoces lentamente se consumen con el paso del tiempo. A como yo veo las cosas, diez años es todo lo que te doy. Luego de eso deberás aislarte, romper todo contacto, tal vez fingir tu muerte y desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas.

Kyle finalmente se liberó del agarre de Cartman y se arrojó contra Kenny tomándolo por los hombros.

—¡Eso te encantaría, cabrón! ¡Qué dejara a todos atrás ahora mismo!

Kenny, sin perder la sonrisa pícara del rostro, alzó los brazos y envolvió a Kyle por el cuello, jalándolo hacia sí hasta que su boca quedó sobre su oído derecho.

—La verdad, sí, pelirrojo —susurró con voz suave y sensual haciendo que el otro hombre en sus brazos se estremeciera ante el efecto que esas palabras tenían en él. Era como si estuvieran influidas con algún tipo de hipnosis la cual se colaba hasta lo más hondo de su mente, jugando con ella y haciéndolo dudar. Kenny notó todo eso y siguió con su juego mental disfrutando del temblor y la excitación momentánea del pelirrojo—: ¿Sabes que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo? Arrancarte definitivamente de este lugar, sin importar cuanto patalearas, insultaras o mordieras. Te llevaría lejos, a un sitio tan recóndito que nunca más encontrarías el camino de regreso y allí te educaría de la forma correcta. Aprenderías a amarme, ya que yo te enseñaría todos los placeres que pueden obtenerse de esta existencia. Te imagino muy guapo, ataviado con majestuosas ropas de seda y satén de siglos pasados, esperando por mí como una adolescente enamorada de la fábula del príncipe azul.

Kyle se congeló por unos momentos ante la intensidad de emociones contradictorias que esas palabras despertaban dentro de él.

Cartman negó con la cabeza. Conocía muy bien los juegos mentales del otro vampiro, pero había algo más en esas palabras, algo terriblemente sincero que a la vez le hacía pensar en un doble sentido oculto que iba más allá de jugar con la mente del pelirrojo. Lo peor era que, mientras más analizaba las acciones de Kenny, más cobraba fuerza esa posibilidad.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No quería creer que era así, porque de serlo sólo conseguiría aumentar aún más su culpa por lo que estaba pasándole a Kyle.

Kenny robó todos sus recuerdos cuando tomó su sangre antes de transformarlo. Y posiblemente desde antes, durante esas dos semanas —en las que se dedicó a acecharlo y luego a seducirlo para hacerlo dudar de sí mismo, manipulando y jugando con su mente mortal, ocasionando la furia de Patty y su consiguiente entrega voluntaria debido al dolor de la pérdida del amor de su vida— había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para robar más imágenes de su mente. Y sin duda en esos recuerdos había visto a Kyle. ¡Dios, prácticamente Kyle, Stan y él mismo se habían criados juntos! No debió haber sido difícil para Kenny aprender todo lo que necesitaba del pelirrojo, para finalmente presentarse y arrastrarlo a ese mundo de oscuridad, sangre y muerte.

Cartman lo supo entonces: Kenny lo había usado para llegar a su amigo. Le enseñó lo necesario para que pudiera valerse por sí mismo y luego le permitió volver a Colorado y construirse un refugio adecuado. Uno en el que podría mantener a Kyle seguro una vez que lo tomara y quebrara su humanidad con la sangre maldita. Además, al ser él una persona en la que el pelirrojo confiaría, se aseguraba de que Kyle tendría una forma de aferrarse a la existencia y no recurriría a destruirse a sí mismo a causa del trauma del vampirismo.

—Suéltame —murmuró Kyle, saliendo de su mutismo una vez que el efecto hipnótico de las palabras de Kenny se esfumó y, a la vez, sacando a Cartman de sus propios pensamientos—. ¡Suéltame! —gritó.

Kenny le robó un beso apasionado en los labios, mientras el pelirrojo hacía todo lo posible, empleando todas sus fuerzas, para empujarlo y alejarse. Desafortunadamente para él, Kenny era demasiado fuerte por lo que todos sus intentos eran vanos.

—Entre más luchas —volvió a susurrar a su oído—, más te deseo, pequeño Kyle.

Finalmente, el rubio lo soltó y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Kyle retrocedió unos pasos, trastabillando, hasta que sus pies chocaron con la mesa de centro, haciendo que cayera sobre ella de espaldas. El cristal se rompió bajo su peso.

Cartman de inmediato corrió en su auxilio. Le ayudó a levantarse, notando que los cristales habían lastimado ambas palmas de sus manos con profundas cortadas. Eso no era problema. Las heridas sanarían y el cuerpo mismo se encargaría de expulsar fuera cualquier esquirla de vidrío, por más pequeña que fuera, que hubiera quedado dentro. El problema era otro. El hedor de su propia sangre podía despertar de nuevo su sed, y al ser un vampiro de solamente poco más de veinticuatro horas de existencia, eso era muy peligroso.

—Largo —dijo Kyle en un susurro amenazante en dirección a Kenny—. Largo de aquí. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Kenny, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se puso de pie y se inclinó lentamente haciendo una reverencia teatral.

—Muy bien, mi pequeño Kyle, te concederé lo primero. Voy a darte una semana libre de mi maravillosa presencia. Pero luego volveré y ajustaremos cuentas.

Se dirigió a la puerta con un andar refinado que sin duda debía de haber resultado sumamente elegante en algún siglo pasado. Al llegar a la misma, antes de abrir, se giró para ver de nuevo a Kyle, quien nuevamente se encontraba envuelto en los protectores brazos de Cartman.

—Cuida muy bien de mi querido Kyle, Eric. —Luego, pareció pensar algo más un momento, y finalmente agregó—: Y recuerda, pelirrojo, no puedes librarte de mí. Tengo casi cuatrocientos años más que tú, y eso me da una gran ventaja. Para mí eres un niño que aún llora ante la belleza de la noche. Pero no te preocupes, soy paciente cuando es necesario, y me asegurare de educarte bien.

—¡Fuera!

El rubio le dedicó una última sonrisa pícara, ocasionando que la furia del pelirrojo aumentara. Las luces de la habitación parpadearon y finalmente una de las lámparas, ubicada junto a la puerta, estalló en una lluvia de chispas y astillas de cristal. Kenny dio un respingo, dejando claro que no esperaba que algo como eso pasara.

Cartman también se sorprendió y giró la cabeza hacia Kyle. El recuerdo de algo similar ocurriendo en una habitación del hospital Paso al Infierno, muchos años atrás, llegó a su mente.

—Eres más poderoso de lo que esperaba —murmuró Kenny—. Normalmente no podrías hacer eso hasta dentro de un par de décadas. Salvo que ese poder…

—¡Desaparece de una buena vez!

Se zafó del abrazó de Cartman, levantándose con gran rapidez, dispuesto a arrojarse de nuevo contra Kenny. Pero el rubio había desaparecido, mientras la puerta se abría y cerraba en un movimiento tan rápido que apenas si hubiera sido perceptible para algún humano en las cercanías.

—¡Lo odio! —gritó Kyle.

Cartman se puso de pie y lo atrajo en otro abrazó protector.

—Yo también. Créeme, Kahl, si pudiera ya lo habría destruido.

Kyle se separó un poco y posó su mirada en el rostro de su compañero. Cartman estaba siendo completamente honesto.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —cuestionó con más duda que furia en su voz.

Cartman cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente y luego habló:

—Cuando Kenny dice que podría destruirte sólo con chasquear los dedos, habla en serio. Lo he visto.

Se agachó para comenzar a apilar los pedazos más grandes de la mesa destrozada. Kyle le observaba con expectación mezclada con curiosidad y miedo debido al tono solemne empleado por el otro vampiro al hablar.

—Kenny es poderoso. Reclamó Londres como suya y los otros vampiros se la dejaron. O al menos eso es lo que él dijo; pero no dudo que sea así. Otro vampiro entró en su ciudad mientras yo estaba allí. Decidió que íbamos a cazarlo por atreverse a entrar en sus dominios. En menos de una hora lo había acorralado en un callejón de Whitechapel, uno de los peores barrios de Londres. —Kyle asintió. Nunca había estado en Londres, y sólo conocía el barrio de Whitechapel por la mala fama que Dickens le atribuía en sus obras, además era el barrio dónde Jack el Destripador “cazaba” prostitutas—. El pobre diablo suplicó por su vida, se arrodilló ante Kenny, juró que se marcharía de Londres y jamás pisaría siquiera las granjas que la rodeaban. Para Kenny sus suplicas no eran nada. Quería demostrar un punto y lo hizo. Sin siquiera tocarlo, lo hizo estallar en llamas.

Se detuvo un momento. Uno de los cristales le había cortado el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha y ahora una gota de sangre se deslizaba por ella. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y lamió su propia sangre. Kyle mientras tanto había ido a traer una papelera para echar allí los cristales.

—El tipo de pronto comenzó a retorcerse de dolor —prosiguió Cartman para terminar su relato—, mientras soltaba terribles alaridos y, luego, se convirtió en una bola de llamas que lentamente se consumió delante de nosotros, hasta que no quedó más que una pila de ceniza plateada y muy fina.

Se hizo un silencio marcado por la tensión del miedo, tanto en las palabras de Cartman, como en la expresión de Kyle. El silenció se prolongó mientras continuaban recogiendo el desastre dejado por la visita de Kenny.

—Entonces —dijo finalmente el pelirrojo—, no podemos luchar contra él. Dices que lo único que podemos hacer es bajar la cabeza y dejar que haga lo que quiera con nosotros.

—Hasta que encontremos una forma de frenarlo, tal vez sea la mejor forma de sobrevivir.

Kyle no dijo nada más. Su mirada se desvió al reloj de pared junto a la entrada a la cocina de su departamento. Casi las dos con treinta.

—Volvamos a tu casa —dijo—. Se hace tarde.

Cartman asintió. Sin decir nada más abandonaron el departamento de Kyle por esa noche.


	5. Capítulo 5

La noche del jueves, el día de la primera audiencia en la corte del caso Pirrup, lo primero que Kyle hizo tras despertar fue revisar su teléfono. Tenía mensajes de Bebe, algunos de Stan y, como de costumbre, varios de su madre. Se levantó de la cama. A su lado Eric seguía durmiendo, por lo que besó su frente y luego salió de la habitación. El sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas, aunque la luz no había desaparecido del todo.

Todavía no se acostumbra al hecho de que, a determinada hora, justo cuando el sol ya no estaba en el firmamento, sus ojos simplemente se abrían y toda la movilidad volvía a su cuerpo. Cuando ocurrió durante la segunda noche, se incorporó de golpe sintiendo que iba a hiperventilarse mientras todos los recuerdos difusos de lo ocurrido desde su encuentro con Cartman hasta que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, lentamente se aclaraban. Se giró a ver a Eric y por un momento temió que estuviera muerto. En algún momento durante el día, había dejado de abrazarlo y ahora yacía tendido a su lado con las manos sobre su pecho en una posición que recordaba a un hombre yaciendo en su féretro durante su funeral. Lo único que desmentía eso era el acompasado movimiento de su pecho, aunque era tan ligero que seguramente para un humano debía resultar imperceptible.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos recuerdos y se dirigió a la sala para escuchar sus mensajes de voz.

Bebe le confirmó que pudo estar en la corte con Phillip, pero le urgía a que la llamara lo antes posible. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: el juicio no iba muy bien. Suspiró ante eso. Ya lo esperaba, así que ahora únicamente restaba mantener la esperanza de que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal.

El primer mensaje de Stan le pedía que se comunicara cuanto antes. El segundo era igual, aunque sonaba algo preocupado. Su amigo tenía motivos. Había estado tratando de evitar el momento lo más posible, no quería que Stan lo viera convertido en un monstruo por más que no tenía forma de saber que estaba ocurriendo. Había un tercer mensaje:

“¡He estado tratando de comunicarme por tres días! ¡Por favor, Kyle, responde! Sí pasa algo podemos ayudarte. Wendy también está preocupada.”

Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y las lágrimas de sangre volvían a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Los mensajes cada vez más desesperados y preocupados de su madre no lo ayudaron a sentirse mejor.

—¿Kahl? —La voz de Eric lo hizo levantar la cabeza y enjugarse las lágrimas.

Su compañero estaba de pie en el pasillo observándolo con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

—¿Alguna vez el dolor se detiene? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Como toda respuesta recibió una negación con la cabeza.

—Aprendes a vivir con él, pero es todo.

Kyle esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero eso no quitaba que fuera aún más desalentadora.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Kyle miraba el teléfono como si fuera un instrumento diseñado para torturarlo. Cartman se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. No era necesario decir nada de momento, su mera presencia resultaba reconfortante. No estaba tan solo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había hecho Eric para no enloquecer durante ese año forzado a la soledad de la noche.

Finalmente llamó a Bebe. Efectivamente, las cosas en el caso Pirrup no estaban nada bien. Las inconsistencias encontradas por él y Eric no habían sido suficientes para voltear las cosas a su favor.

—Realmente —dijo Bebe—, no creo que Phillip se sienta mejor con otra persona que no seas tú en la corte. Su nerviosismo no ayuda en nada a su situación. Sé que el médico te dijo que debías alejarte un poco de todo esto, pero deberías considerar ocuparte de este juicio.

—Bebe, realmente en estos momentos… —Suspiró. Hizo una pausa antes de responder—. Veré que puedo hacer. Consultare al médico. Gracias por todo. —Colgó.

Respiró profundamente una vez, antes de marcar a la siguiente persona en su lista. El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que respondieran.

—¡Kyle! —La voz de Sheila se escuchó al instante, sin dejarle siquiera saludar—. ¡Ya era hora! ¡He estado muy preocupada! —Era más que obvio, a pesar de que Kyle no era más un niño, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se madre llamara cada tres días para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. A veces pensaba que se detendría el día que finalmente encontrara una buena chica judía y se casara, aunque últimamente eso parecía cada vez más imposible. Y con los acontecimientos de tres noches atrás… En fin, ahora no había posibilidad alguna de que pasara—. No respondes llamadas en casa, ni el celular y en tu oficina me dicen que te has reportado enfermo los últimos días. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tienes a tu padre y a mí?

—Lo siento mamá… yo… —Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir—. Quería llamar antes, pero las cosas han estado complicadas.

—¿Estás bien? —La preocupación en el tono de Sheila Broflovski no hacía más que incrementar la culpabilidad y el dolor de Kyle por lo que tenía que hacer a su familia y amigos: aislándolos de su vida casi por completo. Eso es mejor que nada, se dijo, si tuviera que renunciar definitivamente a ellos no sabía si podría soportarlo—. Sí estás muy mal dímelo, Kyle. ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? Estaré allí mañana mismo a primera hora.

—No es necesario, mamá, ya me siento mejor. El doctor dice que solamente fue la presión por trabajar tanto sin tomarme tiempo para descansar. Un par de semanas de descanso y todo estará bien.

—Bien, sólo espero que estés siendo sincero. Si es algo peor y no lo dices…

—No te preocupes, mamá, todo está bien. Te llamaré pronto, lo prometo. Ahora creo que debo volver a descansar.

—Está bien, cuídate mucho, Bubbe.

—Lo hare, mamá. Te amo, y dile a papá que también lo amo.

Antes de que Sheila pudiera agregar algo más, Kyle le había colgado.

Bajó el teléfono mientras soltaba el aire que había estado sosteniendo durante la mayor parte de la conversación.

—Lo siento, Kahl —se disculpó Eric, mientras lo acercaba en un abrazo reconfortante.

—No es tu culpa.

—Lo es. Si no fuera por mí Kenny posiblemente nunca hubiera sabido de…

Se interrumpió cuando Kyle le hizo una señal para que no siguiera.

—Kenny te hizo esto y luego me lo hizo a mí. No es tú culpa, es suya. Él decidió maldecirnos.

Cartman asintió, aunque eso no hacía que su culpa disminuyera.

—Al contrario —siguió Kyle—, creo que debo agradecerte. Si no fuera por ti no podría soportar todo esto. Gracias.

Volvió a levantar el teléfono y se preparó para marcar al último número de su lista.

—Solamente esta llamada y luego iremos a… —Dudó un poco, pero finalmente terminó con un susurró—: Cazar.

El teléfono de la casa de Stan sonó varias veces hasta que finalmente Wendy respondió.

—Buenas noches —saludó él.

—¡Kyle! No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos. Stan lleva tres días tratando de localizarte.

—Sí, lo sé. Perdonen, no había podido llamar antes. ¿Se encuentra Stan? —Kyle sabía que el trabajo de su amigo en el Departamento de Policía de Denver a veces le hacía volver a casa hasta muy tarde. Era curioso, mientras que él y Cartman habían estudiado leyes, su amigo criminología y ahora era parte del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad.

—Ha estado llegando tarde últimamente. Lo ascendieron.

—Oh, así que lo consiguió. —Stan se había graduado a la cabeza de su clase, pero antes de poder ser un detective del departamento propiamente dicho, tenía que pasar varios años de estudio extra en la academia de policía y, por supuesto, algunos años de servicio como un policía común.

La voz de Wendy se escuchó un poco más baja. Al parecer Marshall, el hijo de Wendy y Stan, había entrado a la habitación. Era un niño de cinco años. Preguntó a su madre quien llamaba y Wendy le respondió que era su tío Kyle. Luego le dijo que regresara a la cama.

—Sí —volvió Wendy a la conversación—. Desde el martes ya es detective. Se suponía que no empezaría a trabajar en su nuevo puesto hasta el próximo lunes, pero al parecer surgió algo que lo obligó a empezar desde ayer mismo.

—Espero que en nada muy peligroso.

—Bueno, no ha querido darme detalles. Dice que es algo muy horrible y puede provocarme pesadillas. Espero que no sea el caso del Incendiario.

Kyle dio un respingo ante eso. Era el apodo que algunos medios habían puesto al hipotético responsable de los extraños asesinatos con cuerpos incinerados hallados por toda la ciudad, bajo la teoría que no tenía nada que ver con pandillas o droga sino con un asesino serial. En cierto sentido era lo segundo, de acuerdo a lo que sabía ahora. Bueno, tal vez sería mejor decir que eran dos asesinos en serie. Tres si contaba a Kenny.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —La voz de Wendy le sacó de tus cavilaciones—. Bebe nos dijo que habías estado enfermo. Fui a buscarte a tu piso hace un par de días, pero no estabas.

—Eh, sí, no te preocupes. Sólo fue algo de cansancio.

—Trabajas demasiado.

—Es lo que todos, incluso el médico, me dicen. Pero ya estoy mejor. Aproveché las vacaciones forzadas para hacer algunos pendientes ajenos al trabajo, por eso no he estado en casa estos días.

—Si es cansancio deberías quedarte en casa, Kyle. —La voz de Wendy sonaba como un reproche casi maternal. Básicamente ella se había tomado la misión de “cuidar” de Kyle puesto que vivía solo y sin novia conocida. Sabía que ese hecho había creado algunos rumores a su alrededor, rumores que la verdad le daban igual y más ahora que las banalidades mortales parecían esfumarse de su mente.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, he estado descansando lo suficiente. Tengo que irme, saluda a Stan de mi parte y felicítalo.

—Claro. Cierto, casi lo olvido. El próximo sábado tendremos una cena para celebrar su ascenso a detective. Sería un placer que nos acompañaras.

—Gracias por la invitación. Yo… —Respiró para calmarse—. Trataré de estar allí. Buenas noches, Wendy.

Su amiga le indicó que la reunión sería a las ocho de la noche del sábado. Y luego colgó.

—Hay que inventar algo mejor que esa excusa de “el médico ordenó que descansara debido al estrés y la presión del trabajo” —dijo Cartman en cuanto Kyle terminó de hablar.

—Lo sé. Es solamente que…

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —interrumpió Eric.

El pelirrojo asintió. Sí, pero debía ser cuanto antes.

—¿Qué harás con respecto a la fiesta de Stan?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kyle. Era bastante claro que sólo podía hacer una cosa.

—No puedo ir, ¿no es obvio?

—Sería más sospechoso que no fueras —replicó Eric—. Ya suficiente hay con que estés evadiendo a Stan. Sospechara que algo más pasa y entonces lo tendremos encima. Sabes cómo es, sobre todo en lo que respecta a su súper mejor amigo.

La mirada de Kyle se ensombreció un poco al pensar en eso. Stan y él eran tan unidos que seguramente todo ese aislamiento, aunque no fuera por más de una semana, comenzaba a desesperarlo. Es decir, debía resultar algo completamente extraño que de pronto cortara todo contacto y ni siquiera le avisara nada sobre su supuesto estado de salud permitiendo que se entera por Bebe y otros conocidos comunes. Oh, y las visitas al bar. Generalmente acudían a tomar copas dos o tres noches por semana a un bar de la calle Logan, cerca de la catedral de la Inmaculada Concepción. Recordó que precisamente la noche del lunes, en la cual se había encontrado con Eric y Kenny en su despacho por primera vez, le había cancelado debido al trabajo del caso Pirrup. Eso no hizo más que acrecentar su culpa.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego respondió casi en un susurro:

—Lo sé. —Tardó un poco en tranquilizarse y luego añadió aún en voz baja—: Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que en cuanto me vea sospechara algo.

—Iré contigo.

Kyle lo miró ahora con verdadera sorpresa. Cartman lo tomó de la mano y apretó un poco para darle confianza.

—Aprovecharemos para que aprendas a mezclarte entre los humanos sin que siquiera noten nada. Incluso hay una forma de aparentar que estás comiendo y bebiendo.

—Stan se dará cuenta, nos conoce muy bien —insistió.

—Tal vez noté algo, pero si es una cena para celebrar su ascenso, lo más posible es que haya suficientes invitados allí como para mantenerlo a él y a Wendy distraídos. Funcionará, créeme.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, lo he hecho antes. Colarme a fiestas, bailes, bares atestados de gente. Incluso me he alimentado entre la multitud.

—Eso es muy atrevido.

Eric sonrió de medio lado.

—Hay toda clase de métodos para conseguirlo. —Su semblante se puso más serio—. Kenny lo llama el pequeño trago: te cuelas entre los invitados y tomas un pequeño sorbo de cada uno de ellos. Los otros no lo notan. Quizá crean que te estás besando con tus víctimas. Y estas, a su vez, están tan alcoholizadas y aturdidas que ven todo como un sueño o simplemente no se enteran de que ha pasado algo.

Kyle no sabía si sentirse sorprendido por lo atrevido y riesgoso que sonaba el hecho de colarse entre los mortales y alimentarse de esa forma; o por la facilidad con la que los humanos podían ser engañados. Pero entonces recordó un detalle.

—¿Qué hay con las marcas de mordida?

—Hay un truco muy bueno para eso Kahl: antes de apartarte de tu víctima, perforas tu lengua con tu colmillo; luego, dejas una gota de sangre en las heridas por dónde sacaste la sangre. Estas se cerrarán casi al instante y sin dejar huellas.

Kyle asintió. Eso tenía sentido. Las heridas de un vampiro cicatrizaban y desaparecían rápidamente sin dejar rastros, sonaba lógico que una gota de su sangre pudiera hacer eso en una herida pequeña de un mortal.

Se quedó un momento pensando en lo que Eric le había dicho. La idea le resultaba realmente atrayente. Ver a Stan, a Wendy y a Marshall; y seguramente Bebe, Clyde, Token y otros amigos suyos y de Stan también estarían allí. Realmente quería ir a verlos, ya que no sabía cuándo podría darse otra oportunidad para eso.

—Bien, iremos —aceptó.

Eric sonrió y luego se puso de pie.

—Vamos, hay que ir a cazar antes de que la sed se acumule.

* * *

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Cartman y Kyle iban de regreso al coche del primero. Avanzaron tranquilamente por el centro de Denver, disfrutando un poco de la brisa fresca que llegaba esa noche desde las montañas Rocosas. Un viento imbuido del aroma de los árboles y pinos de las montañas entre los que habían crecido y les traía reminiscencias de los viejos días de la infancia. Una época sin duda más feliz e inocente.

Justo cuando cruzaban la calle Logan, cerca de la catedral, Kyle no pudo evitar desviar la mirada en dirección al bar en el que solía tomar copas con Stan. Eric también lo veía, pero por otro motivo. Justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver. Patty lucía radiante mientras dejaba el bar en compañía de algunas de sus compañeras de la _boutique_ en la que trabajaba. Cartman se detuvo con la mirada fija en ella. Seguía provocándole todas esas sensaciones que le recordaban su romance iniciado en la universidad, y que, de haber continuado su vida sin la interrupción de Kenny, habría concluido en una boda durante el diciembre pasado.

Kyle se dio cuenta y trató de instar a Cartman a seguir caminando, pero era tarde. Patty se había percatado de la presencia de ambos, al igual que sus amigas. Una de ellas pareció también urgir a la chica de cabello negro que lo mejor era irse de inmediato.

—Eric —ella rompió el silencio. Su tono era neutral, aunque se podía notar un pequeño temblor.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Patty —consiguió decir Eric, controlando sus sentimientos de la manera en la que solamente pueden hacer los seres como él.

—Un año. Espero que te esté yendo bien.

—Podría decirse que así es. —Luego en un tono un poco más relajado, agregó—: Trato de seguir.

—También yo.

La tención era cada vez más palpable, y la manera mecánica en la que sus voces parecían salir de sus labios, indicaban que nada allí estaba bien.

Cartman no podía apartar la mirada de Patty. Era la primera vez que la veía con sus ojos de vampiro. Una mujer delgada y alta, con una brillosa cabellera negra. Sus ojos ahora podían notar algunas imperfecciones que cuando humano nunca pudo ver, al ser cosas mínimas. Uno de sus parpados estaba ligeramente cerrado, menos de un milímetro, pero perceptible a sus ojos de vampiro. Sin embargo, eso incrementaba su belleza a su parecer. La belleza de un mortal, de un ser no condenado a la noche eterna.

No quería apartar la mirada de ella. Quería grabar su imagen por siempre en su mente. Era Patty, su Patty. Si pudiera, la tomaría allí mismo entre sus brazos y nunca más la dejaría ir. Imaginó que cambios podría causar en ella su sangre, incrementando su belleza. Y entonces, compartirían la eternidad.

Cerró los ojos queriendo apartar tan atrocidad de su mente. No podía hacerle eso. Por más que lo deseara con toda su alma, ya que era precisamente esa la razón por la cual se había autoimpuesto la pena de jamás volver a verla.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo Cartman, casi en un susurro.

—Sí, igualmente —respondió ella.

Cartman notó el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en sus palabras. Kyle, por supuesto, también lo noto. Las amigas de Patty hacían todo lo posible por llevársela de allí.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella finalmente, mientras se alejaba—. Me alegro que te esté yendo bien. —Era como si fuera lo único que podían decirse entre sí, quizá porque eran incapaces de encontrar las palabras para expresar los verdaderos sentimientos encontrados que se desarrollaban dentro de ambos. En ese momento Patty reparó en la presencia de Kyle y eso pareció ser un alivio al no tener que centrarse exclusivamente en Eric—. Oh, Kyle, gusto en verte.

—Igualmente, Patty, ten buenas noches —respondió el pelirrojo.

El grupo de chicas se alejó hasta la intercepción con Logan y luego desaparecieron de la vista. Kyle notó algo más, no sabía si Cartman lo había notado también, pero decidió no decir nada: Patty llevaba consigo el inconfundible aroma del talco de bebé.

Cartman soltó un suspiro en cuanto la perdió de vista.

—Eric —susurró Kyle. Podía notar el dolor en el rostro de su amigo ahora que Patty ya no estaba presente—. Aún la amas. —No era una pregunta.

—Siempre.

No era necesario que respondiera, pero tenía que sacarlo. La presencia de Patty había removido muchas cosas dentro de él. Las memorias de ese viaje por Europa, de ese encuentro con Kenneth McCormick, retornaron con toda su fuerza. Jamás lo dejarían, estarían presentes dentro de su mente por toda la eternidad; o al menos así lo creía él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kyle—. ¿Qué sucedió realmente en Londres?

El pelirrojo había comprendido que Cartman necesitaba contar todo eso. Había estado solo todo ese año, únicamente acompañado por su dolor y los recuerdos. Era momento de que los dejara ir. Las últimas noches había estado allí para él, y ahora quería devolverle el favor.

—No es momento —respondió Eric, evasivo.

Kyle lo sujetó fuertemente por el hombro, haciéndole saber sin palabras que no se zafaría tan fácilmente de eso.

—Vamos a casa, Kahl. No quiero hablar de eso en la calle.

Su compañero asintió y continuaron avanzando por la acera en dirección al coche.


	6. Capítulo 6

La habitación estaba en penumbras y sumida en un silencio tenso. Cartman se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con la mirada fija en ningún punto en particular. Kyle estaba sentado en una butaca, observándolo expectante a que comenzara a relatar lo ocurrido. Sabía que no era algo fácil. Su encuentro anterior con Patty en el centro lo decía todo. Así que esperó pacientemente hasta que Eric estuviera listo para hablar.

—Todo estaba muy bien —comenzó finalmente—. El viaje de un mes iba justo como lo planeamos. Estábamos tan felices cuando recorrimos Roma, Madrid, París y otras tantas ciudades. Las vacaciones perfectas y las últimas que pasaríamos como novios. En menos de medio año seriamos marido y mujer. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

“Y entonces, como indicaba nuestro itinerario, la siguiente ciudad fue Londres. Patty estaba radiante. Me confesó que desde su niñez siempre había sido su sueño visitar la capital británica. Generalmente las chicas sueñan con París y sus veladas románticas en la torre Eiffel. No Patty: ella soñaba con Londres. Por eso fue la última parada del viaje. Incluso redujimos el tiempo de estancia en las otras ciudades, al grado de que lo máximo que sólo estuvimos un par de días en algunas de ellas con tal de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible en su amada Londres.

“¿Por qué le gusta tanto Londres? No lo sé realmente, quizá porque su abuelo era de allí y desde niña le contaba toda clase de historias sobre la ciudad. Me confesó que incluso ella nunca ha estado segura del porqué. Soñaba con recorrer los museos, sabes que siempre ha sido una intelectual, igual que tú, Kahl. Y soñaba con visitar la Torre de Londres y tratar de confirmar si es cierto que aún están allí los fantasmas de quienes murieron presos en ese lugar. Después de todo, siempre le ha atraído lo paranormal. Su idea de una cita romántica es ir a ver una película de terror. Y puede que eso es precisamente lo que le atrae tanto de esa ciudad: las historias de niebla y callejones sombríos.

Cartman se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos con lágrimas de sangre mientras recordaba y describía todas esas cosas que definían a Patty Nelson.

Kyle hizo amago de ponerse de pie y acercarse a él, pero Cartman lo contuvo con un gesto de la mano. Luego, enjugándose los ojos con un pañuelo, continuó con su relato:

—Desde la primera noche, luego de llegar al hotel, comenzó a revisar las carteleras de teatro. Quería visitar los museos durante el día, e ir a todas las obras teatrales y otros espectáculos similares por la noche. Cuando vio que “La mujer de negro” estaba en cartelera en el teatro Apollo no dudó en reservar inmediatamente dos entradas. Una historia clásica de fantasmas, con una vieja casa embrujada en la que pesaba una maldición y la figura de un espectro que amenazaba la paz de cualquiera que osase entrar en su morada. Todo un clásico moderno del terror, dijo, envestido en la esencia de una clásica obra gótica. Sencillamente tenía todos los elementos que le encantaban combinados en una sola obra. Consiguió entradas para la función del sábado por la noche, del nuestro primer fin de semana en la ciudad.

“Se sintió fascinada por las reconstrucciones de los fósiles en el museo de Ciencia Natural, muchos de ellos de los primeros que fueron descubiertos cuando la ciencia se interesó en descifrar los misterios de esos enormes reptiles. Y yo, a pesar de que la ciencia nunca ha sido lo mío, me contagie de su entusiasmo. Su sola expresión, cuando el guía nos hablaba de los fósiles descubiertos y estudiados por tal o cual paleontólogo famoso de siglos pasados, era suficiente para conseguir eso. En el Museo Británico se repitió la historia. Allí se quedó fascinada viendo la piedra Roseta durante casi media hora.

“El viernes, desde muy temprano, me arrastró hasta la Biblioteca Británica, dónde pareció incluso más feliz. Allí bromeó un poco, me susurró: ‘Según Lovecraft, debería haber un Necronomicón en algún lugar de este edificio. ¿No sería increíble encontrarlo y confirmar que es real?’ Claro, ella realmente no creía eso. El libro es falso, todos lo saben. Eso no evitó, sin embargo, que jadeara cuando dio con una ficha del libro en uno de los archiveros. Claro, la bibliotecaria nos confirmó lo que sabíamos: era una ficha falsa. Una o dos veces a la semana alguien cola una, algunas muy bien elaboradas, en los ficheros de la biblioteca para jugar bromas a los fanáticos de Lovecraft. Pasa en todas las bibliotecas dónde se supone debe haber uno, al parecer. La bibliotecaria le permitió conservar la ficha, como recuerdo de las personas que buscan hacer real lo imaginario.

“Y el sábado por la noche, tomamos el taxi frente del hotel para ir a la función en el teatro Apollo. Se podría decir que fue allí cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

Cartman detuvo su relato. Parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas para continuar. Finalmente lo hizo, con un tono de voz bajo y dolido:

—Fue antes del comienzo de la función, cuando recién nos habían ubicado en nuestros lugares a espera que las luces se apagaran y el telón fuera alzado. A nuestro lado derecho se sentó un joven de aspecto elegante. En esos momentos Patty me comentaba en voz baja algunos datos sobre la obra. Que sí tal o cual actor británico famoso tenían un papel en la obra, ese tipo de cosas. Sabes que a Patty le emocionan esas cosas culturales: desde visitas a museos y exposiciones de arte, hasta obras teatrales e incluso la ópera.

A Kyle le pareció escuchar un tono de rabia en la última palabra.

—Antes de que siquiera nos diéramos cuenta, ese extraño joven de cabellera rubia y modales refinados, se había colado en nuestra conversación. Incluso le aclaró a Patty algunas técnicas empleadas en teatro, tanto en el montaje como la actuación. Patty estaba encantada y prestaba especial atención a cada una de sus palabras. En un principio me encontré realmente molesto con esa situación. ¿Quién era este inglés de mierda que se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma a Patty? Y lo peor era que yo estaba atrapado en medio de la conversación de ambos, sin poder hacer nada más que contestar con monosílabos cuando se me incluía en la misma.

“Fue un alivio para mí el momento en que las luces se apagaron y se anunció que la obra estaba comenzando. No puedo decir que haya disfrutado del espectáculo. Me sentí intranquilo durante toda la función. Podía sentir la mirada de ese rubio clavada en mí todo el tiempo, lo que me hacía removerme nervioso en mi asiento. Cada tanto volvía la mirada tratando de sorprenderlo, el tipo sin embargo parecía estar muy concentrado en la representación. Invariablemente, cuando desviaba la vista, la sensación regresaba. Fueron dos horas completamente desesperantes que parecieron eternas. Traté de prestar atención a la obra, mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Patty, quien estaba muy emocionada por ver una verdadera puesta en escena británica en uno de los teatros más famosos de Londres.

“Cuando el telón se cerró por última vez y las luces volvieron a encenderse, inmediatamente sentí como la mirada de ese hombre se apartaba de mí. Eso fue un alivio. Me levanté junto con Patty para apresurarme a la salida, lo único que quería hacer era volver al hotel y pasar una agradable noche de sueño. No contaba con que ese rubio fuera a adelantarse a mis planes y, antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos los tres en una mesa de un restaurante del centro de Londres listos para una cena tardía.

“El rubio se presentó como Kenneth McCormick. —Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro—. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Kenny. Debo confesar que, si hubiera sabido lo que eso significaría, hubiera cancelado todo ese viaje para regresar a casa de inmediato. No sé si en ese momento él había decidido joderme la vida, lo único que puedo decir es que en un principio su presencia me resultaba desagradable. La manera en la que encantaba a Patty y la forma en la que su mirada penetrante se clavaba en mí lo único que hacía era ponerme nervioso.

“Kenny es un empresario de teatro, que de hecho es el dueño de la compañía que montó la obra en el teatro Apollo. Es bastante conocido en el mundo cultural de Londres. Se hace pasar por una especie de heredero de cierta fortuna muy antigua que invierte su tiempo y dinero en toda clase de eventos culturales; pero en especial en el teatro y en la ópera. Cuando está en Londres, asiste prácticamente a todas las obras que se estén representando en la ciudad, a veces varias veces a la misma en una sola semana. Para el maldito todo es parte de una gran representación. Le gusta lo teatral.

Apretó los puños y se puso de pie. Avanzó algunos pasos, sintiendo la mirada de Kyle fija en él, hasta quedar de pie frente a las fotografías de su infancia. Notó el marco dónde debería estar la vieja fotografía tomada en la parada del bus escolar. Solamente quedaban cenizas dentro del marco de cristal. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba que podría haber pasado con esa fotografía.

—¿Qué sucedió en la cena? —preguntó Kyle en voz baja luego de unos momentos.

Cartman regresó al sofá. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego prosiguió:

—Kenny se mostró completamente encantador, encandilando con su sonrisa y sus modales a Patty, tal como había hecho en el teatro. La conversación cultural continuó, mientras el rubio nos sugería cuales obras y eventos similares deberíamos ver antes de dejar Londres. La vida nocturna de la ciudad, dijo, es por mucho más fascinante que la diurna.

“En cierto momento, Patty se excusó para ir al tocador. Así que me quedé completamente solo con Kenny.

“Sin Patty allí presente, la mirada penetrante de Kenny se centró completamente en mí. Hizo un montón de preguntas: de dónde veníamos, porque estábamos en Londres, que me parecía la ciudad, si era un entusiasta del teatro y la cultura como mi novia, a que me dedicaba… —Cartman soltó un suspiró cansado—. Sus cuestionamientos cada vez se volvían más personales. Por algún motivo parecía interesado en todo lo que respectaba a mi vida. Yo trataba de evitar la mayoría de esas preguntas, no ser demasiado minucioso en las respuestas. A él eso parecía no importarle. Ahora sé porque: no necesitaba escuchar las respuestas completas, para él cada pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza, por más pequeño que fuera, era como si lo dijera en voz alta.

—¿Él puede leer la mente? —preguntó Kyle con un deje de miedo en su voz.

—Oh, por supuesto. Es por eso que sabe cosas que no debería.

—¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

—Algunas veces. —Volvió a ponerse de pie y esta vez fue a la ventana. Corrió la cortina para ver hacia la calle. Estaba completamente vacía. Era natural, pasaba de la una de la mañana—. Nos volvemos más fuertes con el tiempo y nuestras habilidades crecen.

Cartman regresó al sofá para retomar la historia:

—Me sentí aliviado cuando Patty regresó. Todas esas preguntas personales habían conseguido algo que pocas veces pasa: ponerme nervioso. Afortunadamente, la cena terminó en ese momento y nos despedimos de Kenny. Rechacé su oferta de llevarnos al hotel y regresamos en taxi. Creí que esa sería la última vez que lo veríamos y eso sin duda hubiera sido lo mejor.

“Nuestra visita a Londres continuó como estaba planeada, sin que nada extraño ocurriera durante el día. Pero, una vez la noche caía, independientemente de si estábamos cenando en algún restaurante o saliendo de un espectáculo, incluso si simplemente bajábamos al bar del hotel a tomar unas copas, sentía la inconfundible presencia de los ojos de Kenny fijos en mí. Al principio traté de ignorarla, convencerme que se trataba de mi imaginación, dado lo desagradable que me había resultado la intromisión de ese sujeto en nuestro viaje perfecto. Eso fue hasta que me pareció verlo entre las multitudes, siempre observándonos de reojo y de tal manera que al volverme no era capaz de localizarlo, comencé a tener la idea paranoica de que realmente me estaba vigilando.

“Patty lo notó, ciertamente. Lo nerviosa que se tornaba mi actitud cuando la noche llegaba era casi imposible de ocultar. Llegó a pensar que estaba enfermo y me obligó a ir en busca de un médico para un chequeo rápido. Obviamente no encontró nada. ¡Era únicamente esa maldita sensación de ser observado, de que una vez la noche había caído no importaba a dónde fuera, los ojos azules y penetrantes de Kenneth McCormick estaban fijos en mí!

“Cinco días después de nuestro primer encuentro, mientras asistíamos a un festival de fuegos artificiales en el Hampstead Heath, volvimos a toparnos con él.

“La conversación de cultura entre él y Patty regresó por un momento; aunque, conforme la noche avanzaba, su atención se fue centrado más en mí. Pronto esas preguntas personales que tanto me habían molestado en el restaurante cinco días atrás, regresaron. Parecía querer cuestionar todo en nuestra relación, pues esta vez ese era el tema principal. Cómo nos conocimos, en qué momento habíamos comenzado a ser tan cercanos, cuando concretamos el noviazgo y cómo nos comprometimos.

“En cierto momento tuve un desliz y pregunté con más dureza de la pretendida el porqué de tanta insistencia en nuestras vidas privadas. Eso molestó un poco a Patty, quien me dio un pequeño codazo de advertencia. McCormick, por su parte, simplemente se rio. Se disculpó, pues según él era un romántico empedernido y le gustaba saber todos los detalles cada vez que veía a una pareja tan unida. Patty entonces le cuestionó si él tenía a alguien especial.

“Soy una persona libre, respondió, si es eso lo que quiere saber, señorita Nelson. A lo largo de mi vida he tenido mis romances, algunos que parecían increíblemente fuertes, otros que se desvanecieron rápidamente como una tormenta de verano y muchos que acabaron en tragedia. A pesar de eso, no me rindo. Si mi amada Inglaterra no me da a la persona adecuada, tal vez pruebe suerte fuera de ella.

Cartman hizo otra pausa. Su rostro tenía una expresión de completa furia.

—En algún momento de esa noche, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de darse cuenta, el maldito se alimentó de Patty.

Kyle alzó la mirada completamente horrorizado.

—No la mató, obviamente —siguió Eric antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera formular cualquier pregunta. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se recargó en el sofá para tranquilizarse un poco antes de continuar—. Había mucha gente allí, y las farolas del parque estaban apagadas de tal manera que se disfrutara mejor de los fuegos artificiales. También, y es algo que pude confirmar más tarde, es posible que Kenny haya jugado con nuestras mentes para que no nos percatáramos de nada. El punto es que Patty comenzó a sentirse muy cansada a eso de las once de la noche. Me urgió que regresáramos al hotel y yo accedí al ver que realmente se veía mal. Iba a pedir un taxi del hotel, cuando Kenny me detuvo. Se ofreció a llevarnos él mismo. Esta vez no lo rechacé. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Patty como para pensar en eso.

“Nos llevó al hotel en su deportivo rojo e incluso me ayudó a llevar a Patty a la habitación para que se recostara. Luego lo acompañé de regreso al vestíbulo del hotel para despedirlo. Le agradecí todo lo que había hecho, pero él le restó importancia. Se pondrá bien, dijo, pero creo que debes traer un médico para ella a primera hora de la mañana. Dicho eso, se despidió poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio antes de seguir:

—Tenía razón, por supuesto. No tomó mucha sangre de Patty, sólo la suficiente para que se sintiera mal y crear una excusa natural para llevarnos al hotel él mismo. Así no se veía raro que supiera donde nos hospedábamos a pesar de que en ningún momento se lo habíamos dicho. Y claro, el doctor confirmó que no era más que una leve anemia. No requería transfusión, por suerte. Un par de días de descanso y comida saludable y pasaría. Eso sí, nos recomendó que, de seguir paseando por la ciudad, procurara que no se fatigara demasiado. Le agradecí al doctor y el resto del día lo pasé cuidando de Patty. Vimos algunas películas y series de la televisión inglesa y comimos en la habitación.

“Cuando oscureció, me llamaron de la recepción para avisar que el joven Kenneth esperaba vernos. Fui a recibirlo al vestíbulo y mientras subíamos a la habitación lo puse al tanto del estado de salud de Patty. Pareció aliviado de que no fuera nada serio. —Otra mueca de molestia y desagrado se dibujó en su rostro ante eso—. El cabrón es un excelente actor, hay que decirlo. Mientras conversaba, en cierto momento dijo que tenía la esperanza de que Patty estuviera mejor para llevarnos a un restaurante que, aseguró, debíamos visitar para probar su platillo más famoso antes de dejar Londres. Desafortunadamente, dijo, dicho platillo solamente se sirve una noche del mes, dada su exclusividad. Patty insistió en que debía acompañar a Kenny. No era justo que ambos nos perdiéramos eso. Yo no quería dejarla, pero al final consiguió convencerme. O tal vez fue él y sus juegos mentales.

“Abandoné el hotel junto con Kenny y nos dirigimos a ese restaurante en su coche deportivo. Él aún no me agradaba, y si hacía eso era en un esfuerzo por convivir con ese nuevo amigo de Patty. Joder, incluso acababa de invitarlo a la boda; cosa que el rubio agradeció de manera hipócrita. Creo que para entonces ya había decidido que esa boda jamás llegaría. Mientras viajábamos en su coche, prosiguió con sus preguntas incomodas y personales. Entonces me preguntó si alguna vez había tenido la curiosidad de estar con otro hombre. No tenía idea de que responder. Y por un momento sentí verdadero pánico. Él se rio ante esa reacción.

“No soy marica, respondí como niño a la defensiva ante las bromas de sus amigos. Y él solamente se rio más fuerte.

“No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Eric, me dijo. Todos deben haber sentido algo de curiosidad en algún momento. Luego, mientras hacía alto en un semáforo, se volvió un poco hacia mí sonriendo seductoramente, mientras agregaba: siendo sincero, eres muy apuesto. Patty tiene suerte.

“¿Qué hay de ti?, pregunté en un intento de desviar su atención. ¿Acaso tú…?

“Se encogió de hombros antes de responder que no le hacía asco a nada. Luego dijo que haber nacido y crecido en la época moderna era una gran bendición. Si decidieras tener un amante masculino la sociedad no te condenaría de la forma en que lo habría hecho en épocas pasadas, salvo por esa minoría que vivía estancada en el pasado más conservador. Puedes estar seguro, dijo, de que no acabarías como Oscar Wilde: desprestigiado y con una condena en la prisión por faltas contra la moral y le buen nombre de un caballero.

“Fue en ese momento que me percaté que no estábamos en una zona precisamente poblada de Londres. De hecho, casi todo lo que se veía en las cercanías eran edificios de oficinas que a esa hora estaban completamente vacíos. Kenny detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento de uno y aclaró que era el edificio en dónde tenía las oficinas de la mayoría de sus empresas. Además, en el último piso tenía un departamento de lujo.

“De inmediato le cuestioné que carajo hacíamos allí si se suponía que nos dirigíamos a un restaurante para una cena exclusiva. Kenny sonrió de manera enigmática como toda respuesta. Luego, acortando el espacio entre ambos y acercando su rostro al mío, de tal manera que podía sentir su aliento fresco sobre mí, susurró: vas a casarte con Patty en menos de seis meses, tal vez esta será la última oportunidad que tengas para experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

“Traté de empujarlo. ¿Qué rayos se creía? Pero eso simplemente hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara a la vez que acortaba más el espacio entre ambos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente sus ojos azules, de mirada intensa y lujuriosa, me paralizaron. De alguna manera era como si Kenny hubiera apagado ciertas partes de mi cerebro con tan sólo mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Prácticamente tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Me las arreglé para susurrar un ‘no’ tan quedo que por un momento creí únicamente había sido un pensamiento fugas o mi imaginación. Quizá fue así, pero para Kenny era igual de todas formas. Mi mente era un libro abierto para él en esos momentos.

“Tu mente dice no, pero tu amiguito de abajo todo lo contrario. Y nada más susurró eso, me percaté de una creciente erección en mis pantalones.

“Aun sonriendo, besó mis labios y luego bajó hasta mi cuello. Completamente paralizado y perdido en las sensaciones, a pesar de que mi mente gritaba que todo eso era un error, que debía salir de ese horrible trance y largarme de allí para regresar con Patty y olvidar todo eso como una suerte de pesadilla lucida (pues dolía más engañar a Patty que el hecho de que mi sexualidad estuviera siendo probada de esa manera), de pronto me encontré correspondiendo a Kenny.

Se hizo el silencio. Kyle miraba a Cartman con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos muy diversos. Rabia, ante lo que Kenny le había hecho; frustración por no poder hacer mucho para remediar el dolor en sus palabras más que escuchar su historia; y deseos de ir en busca de ese rubio cabrón y acabarlo con sus propias manos por jugar así con las vidas de sus amigos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Eric se recompuso lo suficiente como para continuar:

—Me perdí en las sensaciones que Kenny me provocaba. Cuando me di cuenta, me había quedado dormido, y ahora el rubio me despertaba para que bajara de su coche ya de regreso en el hotel. Por alguna razón olía fuertemente a alcohol y me sentía muy mareado. Era como si estuviera ebrio, aunque algo en mi mente me decía que era imposible ya que no recordaba haber tomado una sola copa en toda la noche. De hecho, la mayoría de los recuerdos de la noche eran flashazos ininteligibles que mi mente no podía procesar del todo.

“Kenny me acompañó hasta mi habitación. Comprobamos que Patty dormía y luego se despidió de mí, al tiempo que dejaba una tarjeta en mi mano con un número. Llama, dijo, cuando quieras mientras aún estés en Londres, por la noche. De inmediato alguien vendrá a recogerte y podremos repetir lo de esta noche.

“Aun atontado, simplemente asentí, antes de dirigirme a la cama. Kenny me detuvo. Señaló al mueble que se encontraba cerca de la habitación y dijo: Mejor duerme en el sofá, no querrás despertar a tu linda novia. Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta. De inmediato el seguro de la misma se accionó como si lo hiciera una mano invisible.

“Cuando desperté por la mañana, toda sensación de haber tenido una noche alocada con el rubio desapareció, salvo por una cosa: no podía sacar de mi mente las ganas de marcar al número que me había dado. Me contuve hasta la noche y traté de pasar ese día lo mejor que pude con Patty. Aunque, algo estaba mal, y estoy seguro de que ambos lo sabíamos. Creo que para esas alturas los juegos mentales de Kenny comenzaban a crear un conflicto inminente en nosotros. Quedaban tres días más para regresar a casa, y parecía que toda la magia inicial se estaba agotando. Tratamos, sin embargo, de que las cosas volvieran a como estaban al principio.

“Lo que terminó de arruinarlos fueron dos cosas: una pequeña decaída por parte de Patty esa mañana, seguramente consecuencia de la visita nocturna de Kenny; y mi distanciamiento hacia ella cada vez más grande conforme se acercaba la noche. Comenzaba a sentir unas ganas desesperadas de ver a Kenny, aunque mi mente no podía procesar el todo el porqué.

Volvió a detenerse en ese punto.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Kyle—. ¿Cómo es posible que Kenny pudiera alterar sus pensamientos y manipularlos?

Cartman sonrió sin diversión.

—No lo sé realmente. Es como si él fuera una especie de virus capaz de infectar el cerebro de las personas, como si fueran computadores, para alterarlos y hacerlos comportarse de las maneras que quiere. Otra posibilidad, que es incluso más terrible, es que tenga una suerte de habilidad que le permite influenciar a la gente. Es… como uno de esos clásicos diablillos de las caricaturas que susurran cosas terribles a los personajes. O como un director teatral capaz de influir en sus actores. Sólo que nosotros no nos damos cuenta de que de hecho formamos parte de su obra.

Kyle asintió, mientras sentía miedo. Sí todo eso que Eric decía era cierto, entonces Kenny era un ser terriblemente peligroso. ¡Dios, si podía manipular a la gente de esa manera no había un límite respecto a lo que pudiera hacer! Sí quería podría conquistar el mundo.

—Cuando la noche cayó —prosiguió Cartman—, no pude resistirme más y llamé al número que Kenny me había dado. Sin preocuparme por inventar una excusa a Patty, salí del hotel y me encontré con un coche negro que esperaba por mí. No vi al conductor, ya que la puerta trasera se abrió automáticamente para que subiera, y el chofer estaba aislado en una cabina.

“Mi nerviosismo aumentaba conforme el auto se movía a través del tráfico de Londres. Finalmente nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del mismo edificio de la noche anterior. Kenny me esperaba en la puerta en cuanto bajé del coche. No perdió tiempo y me saludó con un beso en la boca.

“Bienvenido, dijo, vamos, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte, querido Eric.

“Le seguí al interior del edificio. Tomamos un elevador privado que nos llevó automáticamente al último piso, a su departamento. Nada más salir, él ya había comenzado a devorarme a besos y yo correspondía a todo. Perdí mi voluntad, me volví loco; me había confundido, metiéndose hasta lo más profundo de mi psique. Me tenía contra un sofá, mientras besaba y mordía mis labios sin compasión alguna al grado de hacerme sangrar. El sabor metálico de mi sangre parecía excitarlo de sobremanera. Ahora entiendo por qué. —Cartman rio sin diversión—. Él llamaba a la sangre el vino de los vinos. Luego, con cierto deje de burla, aseguró que pronto yo también podría disfrutarlo de la misma forma que él. Pero primero tenía que hacer algo: cortar todas las ataduras con mi antigua vida, comenzando por Patty.

“Eso hizo un clic en mi cabeza. Por un momento fui libre de su influjo maligno. ¡No podía hacerle eso a Patty… a mí mismo!

“Pero vas a hacerlo, insistió él. La amas más que a nada en este mundo y por eso vas a dejarla, o de otra forma tendré que matarla. Ya lo he decidido, Eric, tú eres mío.

“Y sabía que sus amenazas no eran vagas. Me sumí de nuevo en el trance, permitiendo que hiciera conmigo lo que le viniera en gana.

“Por la mañana regrese al hotel. Patty estaba muy molesta, lo que demostró casi al instante. La tensión se manifestó en pequeñas peleas hasta que no soporte más y bajé al bar a embriagarme. Más tarde, cuando la noche se acercaba nuevamente, regresé a la habitación y me di una ducha. Sin siquiera excusarme con Patty, nuevamente hice la llamada. Y durante toda la noche me entregué al placer enfermizo que Kenny me proporcionaba.

“Cuando regresé de nuevo al hotel, Patty lanzó su ultimátum. Sabía que tenía un amante, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidar si yo simplemente dejaba atrás a esa persona, quien quiera que fuese, y regresaba con ella a casa al día siguiente. No pude hacerlo, pues esa misma noche estaba de nuevo en brazos de Kenny.

“Vas a regresar, ordenó, cancelaras la cuenta del hotel, tomaras tus cosas y llevaras a Patty al aeropuerto. Te aseguraras que abordé ese avión y se marché de Londres. Luego, regresaras aquí y me esperaras hasta que la noche caiga.

“Y así lo hice.

“No puedo borrar el rostro dolido y furioso de Patty cuando la dejé en el aeropuerto esa tarde. Me perseguirá siempre. Pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Era la única manera en la que ella podía estar a salvo.

Cartman se detuvo en ese punto. El reloj marcaba que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Quedaba poco tiempo para el amanecer y sabían que era momento de retirarse a descansar hasta la noche siguiente. Pero, antes de poder hacer eso, sentía que debía cerrar su historia.

—No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó los siguientes días. Todo es extraño y borroso. Sólo sé que en determinado momento sentí que moría, mientras Kenny finalmente me desangraba hasta el punto sin retorno. Y cuando sentí que el oscuro, aunque suave, abrazo de la parca era mi liberación, su sangre se derramó en mi garganta trayéndome de nuevo a este mundo, atando mi alma a un cuerpo que ya estaba muerto.

“Así, durante semanas el hechizo oscuro de Kenny se mantuvo, mientras me educaba como a un pequeño niño al que debía enseñarle todo de nuevo.

“Maté por primera vez. Su nombre era Roger, un triste hombre solitario y viudo que había perdido todo a causa de las apuestas y el alcohol. Y varios días después traté de suicidarme con un revólver. Luego, sufrí la masacre de aquella pobre familia de granjeros a causa de la sed, alejándome cada vez más de mi humanidad.

“Finalmente me las arreglé para recuperar mis documentos personales, los cuales fueron ocultados por Kenny, y robé el suficiente dinero para pagar por el pasaje de regreso a casa. Tomé el primer vuelo nocturno de Londres a Nueva York que pude encontrar, y así regresé a los Estados Unidos. Casi dos meses atrás había salido de mi país convencido de que pasaría las mejores vacaciones con mi prometida, y ahora regresaba sin nada. La perdí a ella, perdí mi identidad, mi humanidad. Todo por el capricho de un vampiro.

“Creo que te das una idea de cómo ha sido mi existencia desde entonces: tuve que cortar al mínimo toda relación con las personas que amo, mientras continuó segando vidas para mantenerme hasta tener el valor suficiente para acabar con todo.

“Y ahora, Kenny me ha alcanzado, y a través de mí te encontró a ti.

“Lo siento, Kahl, no sabes realmente cuanto…

—No —le cortó el pelirrojo, mientras se ponía de pie y esta vez era él quien abrazaba a Eric para protegerlo—. Te lo dije: no es tu culpa, y no debes creer bajo ninguna circunstancia que te culpo por esto. Es culpa de Kenny, sólo de Kenny.

Cartman se mordió el labio inferior.

—Kahl…

—No importa.

Asintió. Permanecieron así, en silencio, unos minutos.

—Hay que ir a descansar —finalmente Kyle rompió el silencio. Eric asintió y ambos se marcharon a la habitación para pasar el día en su sueño de muerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle se acomodó el traje y la corbata mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo.

Era extraño ver en sí mismo los cambios que la sangre de Kenny provocó en su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes más brillantes, que a su vez habían adquirido un cierto aire de crueldad felina. Los ojos de un depredador. La piel blanca, actualmente con un ligero rubor debido a la sangre de su última víctima corriendo por sus venas, y extremadamente lisa. Toda imperfección, desde la más ligera arruga o fantasma de acné de adolescencia, borrada de la piel; salvo por unas pecas casi imperceptibles excepto para sus ojos de vampiro.

Su cabello adquirió por su parte una tonalidad de rojo más intensa, además de ya no tener un aspecto afro, a pesar de que haber crecido un poco, al grado de que unos momentos atrás se vio en la necesidad de cortarlo, aun cuando apenas la semana anterior había ido a la peluquería. A decir verdad, le molestaba tener el cabello muy largo y fue realmente molesto descubrir que crecía al menos cinco centímetros en una sola noche. La sangre era caprichosa, por lo que podía ver, empeñada en crear seres de determinadas características.

Contrario a la creencia popular, a pesar de ser monstruos, los vampiros estaban diseñados para ser depredadores capaces de encandilar a sus presas, deslumbrándolas con su belleza de tal manera que bajaran toda su guardia. Pero también eran bestias que atacarían sin piedad a una presa cuando la necesidad se presentara.

Dio un último suspiro para despejar su mente de todas esas reflexiones y se apartó del espejo.

Se encontraba en su departamento por primera vez desde la madrugada del miércoles, lo cual ahora le resultaba extraño. El proceso de venta sería lento, sobre todo porque había decidido que lo mejor sería venderlo amueblado. Las pocas cosas que conservaría podía meterlas fácilmente en su coche y el de Eric para llevarlas a casa del último. Todavía tenía que contratar a una compañía de bienes raíces para comenzar los trámites. Lo haría la próxima semana, sobre todo porque tenía que encontrar una compañía a la que no le importara enviar a uno de sus agentes durante la noche para mostrarle el departamento.

Salió del baño y tomó su maletín del sofá antes de salir hacia el pasillo. Revisó su reloj de pulsera mientras esperaba el elevador. Las diez con veinte. Tiempo suficiente. Mentalmente seguía algo molesto con Bebe por arreglar eso tan repentinamente. No se sentía aún lo suficientemente preparado para afrentarse a otras personas, mucho menos sin Cartman para ayudarlo. Aunque había dicho que esperaría en las cercanías para intervenir, fingiendo un encuentro casual, en caso de ser necesario, eso no le quitaba para nada la preocupación y la sensación de que algo saldría completamente mal esa noche.

Subió a su coche y lo condujo hacia la salida del estacionamiento. Era extraño ver que era noche de viernes y el contador de la gasolina tenía más de tres cuartas partes del tanque. Eso le recordó que toda esa semana prácticamente no lo había usado para nada.

Mientras conducía en dirección al restaurante, su mente divagaba en los acontecimientos de unas horas atrás.

Nada más despertar vio que tenía un mensaje de Bebe en el que le pedía se comunicara urgentemente con ella. Cosa que hizo de inmediato.

—Phillip dejara el caso —fue lo primero que escuchó de Bebe—. Quiere hacer un arreglo.

—¿Cómo?

—La audiencia lo dejó un poco peor de lo esperado. Llamó al despacho a primera hora de esta mañana y pidió una reunión urgente. Obviamente, tuve que presentarme en tu lugar. No quiere seguir con esto. Dice que no tiene caso, que debió intentar un arreglo antes de llegar tan lejos.

Kyle cerró los ojos.

—Conociendo a estas mujeres, pedirán una cifra grande. En primer lugar, es lo que esperan.

—Lo sé —dijo Bebe—. Y se lo dije. Vencerlas en juicio es lo mejor, las deja descubiertas ante la sociedad y terminan siendo ellas las que pagan para reparar los daños que sus calumnias le causaron a su nombre. Además, tengo entendido que en un primer momento fue él quien quiso ir a las cortes.

No era exactamente así. Phillip Pirrup en un primer momento estuvo más que dispuesto para un arreglo fuera de corte. Esto hasta que su hermana y su cuñado, Joe Gargery, decidieron intervenir. La señora Gargery insistió que las cosas fueran a juicio. Nadie difamaría el nombre de la familia Pirrup si podía evitarlo. Utilizando el renombre de los padres de Phillip, que en paz descansen, presionó a su hermano hasta que finalmente se vio forzado a buscar un abogado, llegando así al despacho de abogados Cartman & Black, en dónde se le asignó el caso a él.

—Creo que sólo tú puedes convencerlo —dijo Bebe—. Esta noche, de ser preciso.

—Realmente, Bebe, no creo que…

—Tiene que ser hoy, lo siento. —Se hizo un breve silencio—. También está en riesgo el buen nombre del despacho y lo sabes. Irse a un arreglo fuera de corte en derechos de autor es algo que se espera. En un asunto como este, por otro lado, es admitir que en verdad algo sucedió.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Kyle. Tirar la toalla en ese momento era básicamente hundir el nombre de la familia Phillip y llevarse parte del prestigio del despacho con ellos.

—Eres el único que puede convencerlo —insistió Bebe.

Kyle se sintió de pronto entre la espada y la pared.

—Creo que puedo arreglar una cena o algo esta misma noche.

—Bebe, yo…

—Por favor, Kyle. En realidad, me importa poco el renombre del despacho. No se puede estar arriba sin uno que otro altibajo. Pero, lo que esas mujeres hacen desprestigia a quienes de verdad fueron víctimas. —Bebe suspiró—. Merecen ser aplastadas y exhibidas ante la corte y la sociedad como lo que son.

Kyle sintió que se arrepentiría de eso, pero… Tomó aire, tratando de despejar su cabeza, y finalmente decidió ir contra ese instinto que le urgía a declinar tal opción:

—¿Crees que pueda ser entre diez y media y once de esta noche, en el restaurante francés cerca de la catedral? Lo conoces, supongo.

—¡Por supuesto! Arreglare todo. Gracias, Kyle.

Colgó.

Y ahora, allí estaba, aparcando el coche frente al restaurante. Se apeó del vehículo tras unos segundos, le pasó las llaves al valet y se acomodó el traje y la corbata una última vez antes de entrar. Podía escuchar cada conversación del restaurante, mezcladas con los sonidos de los cubiertos chocando con los platos, el burbujeo de las copas de champagne y otros licores y bebidas.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró como Eric le enseñó y “desconectó” esos sonidos. Se acercó al anfitrión para que lo guiara a la mesa reservada por Bebe.

—Kyle —saludó ella mientras se ponía de pie para recibirlo.

Era una mujer alta, que esa noche iba ataviada en un sobrio traje gris de aspecto profesional. Sus largos rizos rubios recogidos en un sencillo moño color negro.

—Barbara —devolvió el saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Notó al joven rubio, quien también se puso de pie. Phillip Pirrup iba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y una corbata de moño de color azul. Llevaba el cabello rubio corto y pulcramente peinado, como en cada una de sus reuniones desde que lo había contratado.

—Un placer verlo de nuevo, señor Pirrup —saludó Kyle—. Lamento no haber podido atenderlo hasta hoy.

—Eh, no se preocupe, señor Broflovski. —Kyle notó como Phillip se ruborizaba un poco al tiempo que le daba la mano—. Entiendo que ha estado algo enfermo. Espero ya se sienta mejor.

—Sí, por supuesto —Kyle sonrió.

Mientras se sentaba a la mesa y pedía algo sencillo, notó que ni el joven Phillip ni Barbara le quitaban los ojos de encima.

—Entiendo que piensa seriamente en arreglar el asunto fuera de corte —dijo Kyle, tratando de desviar la atención al tema por el que estaban allí.

—Sí. —Había un cierto deje de miedo en la voz de Phillip.

Kyle frunció el entrecejo un poco. De pronto una palabra le llegó a la mente, como susurrada por alguna voz que sólo él podía escuchar: _amenaza_.

¿Qué sabía realmente de Phillip Pirrup? Bebe tenía razón, todo el tiempo estaba nervioso, como si pensara que las personas pudieran lastimarlo en cualquier momento. Y alguien, posiblemente una de sus acusadoras, estaba aprovechando eso para hacer que se echara para atrás.

—Supongo que entiende las implicaciones de hacer eso ahora.

—La señorita Stevens me lo explicó. Pero yo…

Kyle suavizó la mirada.

—Phillip, entiendo que la audiencia no fue del todo bien. Sin embargo, es sólo la primera de muchas. Estoy seguro de que si analizamos todo con más detalles podremos dar la vuelta al juicio.

—Por supuesto —concordó Bebe sonriendo al rubio para tranquilizarlo—. Nos tomaron por sorpresa, eso es todo.

—No —negó Phillip—. Usted hizo un gran trabajo, señorita Stevens, y usted también, señor Broflovski. Yo lo arruiné. Si seguimos…

Kyle entonces hizo algo que en otra circunstancia no se habría atrevido, al menos no antes de todo lo que había pasado en su vida esa semana: tomó la mano derecha de Phillip entre las suyas y trató de transmitirle tranquilidad. Y entonces, como un shock eléctrico, le llegó un trozo de conversación, una voz amenazante: _Muerte, termina esto o habrá muertes._ Fue solo un segundo. Sólo todas las nuevas habilidades de Kyle como vampiro le impidieron reaccionar. Sus instintos lo estaban guiando para mantener las apariencias de tal forma que ni siquiera Bebe notara absolutamente nada extraño en él, justo como Eric le había dicho que pasaría.

—No va a pasar nada —siguió Kyle con voz suave—. El juez se dará cuenta de que todo esto es una calumnia y ellas tendrán que pagar. La justicia estará de nuestro lado, se lo aseguro.

Kyle notó como el sonrojo de Phillip se incrementó, así que decidió soltar su mano y alejarse un poco.

Pasó un momento, hasta que finalmente el chico se atrevió a hablar:

—¿Realmente cree que podemos ganar?

—Estoy completamente seguro. —Y así era. No había ni un ápice de duda en las palabras de Kyle. Bebe tenía razón, no iba a dejar que esas mujeres se salieran con la suya, aprovechándose de alguien tan inocente como Phillip Pirrup para obtener dinero fácil.

—He estado revisando algunos documentos del juicio —dijo Bebe luego de un momento—. Creo que he encontrado algunos puntos que pueden ser un importante soporte a la hora de apoyar nuestra defensa.

Justo en ese momento se sirvió la comida. Kyle no había prestado mucha atención al menú. Según Eric, daba igual lo que pidiera, lo importante era crear la ilusión de que estaba comiendo. Era como los trucos de un mago: distraer a sus compañeros humanos de tal manera que no notaran absolutamente nada. La forma de mover los cubiertos, incluso de llevarse la bebida a la boca, todo se hacía con una secuencia tal de movimientos que era básicamente hipnosis.

Luego de cenar, Bebe se ocupó de señalar los puntos que había encontrado. Era ya pasada de la media noche cuando abandonaron el restaurante. Bebe fue la primera en retirarse, pues su novio, Clyde, ya la esperaba para llevarla a casa. Antes de subir al coche, se acercó a Kyle y le susurró al oído:

—Creo que la enfermedad te sentó realmente bien, estas muy guapo.

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco nervioso ante eso. Cuando Bebe tomaba algunas copas se ponía algo atrevida.

—Fue un placer verlo de nuevo, señor Broflovski —dijo Phillip dándole la mano una última vez. Luego, con una mirada de un tanto de añoranza, preguntó—: ¿Cree que podría estar en la próxima audiencia?

Kyle soltó el aire.

—Lo siento mucho, joven Phillip. —El semblante del rubio se entristeció un poco—. Como su abogado debería poder hacer más. Puede creer, sin embargo, que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para apoyar esto incluso aunque no puedo presentarme en la corte.

Phillip asintió.

—No se preocupe, señor Broflovski —dijo finalmente—. Lo mejor es que cuide de su salud.

Kyle le sonrió nuevamente en agradecimiento y Phillip le devolvió la sonrisa de manera tímida.

—Bueno, debería apresurarme para conseguir taxi —dijo el joven Pirrup mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—Espere un momento —pidió Kyle, al tiempo que el valet le entregaba las llaves de su coche—. Es demasiado tarde para que tome un taxi. Lo llevare a casa de su hermana.

Phillip se detuvo un momento y miró a Kyle, quien ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto para él.

—Realmente, no es necesario, señor Broflovski…

—Insisto.

Phillip de pronto se vio completamente desarmado ante eso. Se ruborizo un poco mientras observaba a aquel pelirrojo de intensos ojos verdes. Desde la primera vez que se encontraron en su oficina había pensado que Kyle Broflovski era un hombre muy guapo. Sin embargo, algo había pasado desde la última vez que lo viera. No podía decir que era, solo que ese algo le había conferido a Kyle un porte y un magnetismo que hacía imposible rechazarle nada.

Con un breve asentimiento de cabeza el joven Phillip aceptó la invitación de Kyle. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras él, dio la vuelta para subir al asiento del piloto, y arrancó. Se formó un silencio mientras Kyle se dirigía hacia la casa del matrimonio Gargery, en dónde sabía vivía el joven Pirrup.

—Señor Broflovski, si no es mucha molestia, podríamos ir a Five Points.

Kyle le dedicó una mirada extrañada al joven Pirrup.

—Ya no me quedó en casa de mi hermana —admitió el joven Pirrup algo avergonzado—. Y por ahora todo lo que puedo pagar es un pequeño piso de Five Points.

—Five Points es peligroso, joven Phillip.

—Lo sé. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Con lo que ganó con mis cuentos es lo único que puedo pagar. Aunque, creo que podría vender pronto una novela.

Kyle se detuvo en un semáforo y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva al joven junto a él.

—Es por eso que no quería seguir con el juicio.

—Sí —admitió él bajando la mirada avergonzado—. Yo realmente no tengo como pagarles. Mi hermana, bueno, ella…

Kyle frunció levemente el ceño y aparcó el coche junto a una acera.

—Si se trata de eso, no se preocupe, cubriré todos los gastos.

Phillip levantó el rostro.

—No, por favor, no tiene que hacer esto. Yo… Estoy seguro que mi nueva novela venderá bien. Mi editor también lo cree. No tiene que gastar su dinero.

—Phillip —reprochó Kyle—, no es problema, se lo aseguro. Tómelo como un préstamo, si desea. Luego podrá pagármelo. Además, ya lo dijo la señorita Stevens: ganaremos. No lo dude ni por un momento.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, aunque aún algo reticentes.

—Lo llevare a Five Points, pero solo para que recoja sus cosas. Tengo un pequeño departamento en el centro que no estoy utilizando debido a mis problemas de salud, puede quedarse allí si lo desea.

—No tiene que molestarse, en serio.

—Insisto.

Por algún motivo, la idea de dejar a Phillip en Five Points, rodeado de algunas de las peores personas de Denver, no le agradaba para nada a Kyle. Trataba de convencerse de que se debía únicamente a que era su cliente y como su abogado tenía un deber moral de asegurarse de que estuviera en condiciones de afrontar el juicio. Aunque, tal vez fuera otra la razón: Five Points era uno de sus principales lugares de caza, por alguna razón le resultaba chocante que Phillip estuviera tan cerca del lugar dónde se alimentaba.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio destartalado y de un color opaco que funcionaba como pensión de mala muerte. Kyle acompañó al joven Phillip y le ayudó a recoger sus cosas. No era mucho: una pequeña maleta con un par de cambios de ropa, un ordenador portátil, una impresora, una caja de plástico llena de libros y otra con algunos productos de higiene personal.

Subieron las cosas al asiento trasero del coche. Justo en ese momento el casero, un hombre con sobrepeso y apariencia desaliñada, salió muy molesto a exigir un pago que se le debía. Kyle sacó su chequera del maletín y rápidamente expidió un cheque para el hombre, quien exigía se pagará el mes completo. No deseando discutir con el hombre, Kyle escribió la cantidad, cien dólares, y le entregó el cheque.

Menos de una hora después, Kyle dejó a Pip completamente instalado en su departamento.

—Realmente, señor Broflovski, no me gustaría importunar.

—Yo insisto, joven Phillip. Además, como le he dicho, no utilizó este departamento desde hace algún tiempo. De hecho, pienso venderlo… amueblado y todo.

Antes de marcharse, Kyle dedicó una última mirada a Phillip, notando nuevamente el rubor que adquirían sus mejillas cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

—Gracias —dijo Phillip—. Yo… no tengo como pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Descuide, no es problema.

Kyle le dejó las llaves y finalmente abandonó la habitación.

Una vez en su coche, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró varias veces. Todo el asunto había sido un poco más complicado de lo que pensó que sería.

—Tienes muy buen gusto, pelirrojo.

Kyle se giró de golpe hacia el lugar del copiloto para encontrar la conocida figura de Kenny, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—Largo —gruñó.

Esto ensanchó la sonrisa de Kenny.

—Lo sé —alzó las manos como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma—, te había dicho que una semana, pero debes comprenderme: es demasiado tiempo para estar sin tu agradable compañía, y más viendo las personas tan hermosas con las que te relacionas.

La furia de Kyle cada vez era mayor.

Kenny, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, deslizó su mano derecha hasta tocarle la mejilla, lo que le hizo tensarse al tiempo que se paralizaba. Podía sentir lo que Cartman le advirtió: Kenny se estaba metiendo con su mente.

—Es una buena presa —susurró el rubio—, podríamos subir ahora, mi Kyle, y beber su sangre. Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte sobre cómo usar nuestra seducción natural, y ese lindo espécimen, Phillip, ¿no?, puede ser un buen material de práctica.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Kyle. Tomó la mano de Kenny y la apretó hasta que sintió los huesos crujir.

El rostro del rubio se convirtió en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

—Aléjate de él —siseó amenazante.

Kenny liberó su mano del agarre de Kyle. Su rostro volvió a su aspecto jovial de costumbre.

—Bien, bien, es tu presa, no me meteré.

Abrió la puerta del coche, para luego desaparecer como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Kyle cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el volante. Tardó unos momentos en tranquilizarse. El miedo se estaba incrustado dentro de él. Miedo por Phillip. Todavía tenía que descifrar si como creía alguien lo había amenazado, y ahora a eso se sumaba el temor a que Kenny fuera a hacerle algo.

Luego de todo lo que había pasado en su vida por culpa del vampiro rubio, y de lo que Eric le había contado, tenía fuertes motivos para pensar que Kenny haría cualquier cosa para envolverlo en su juego, cualquiera que este fuera.


	8. Chapter 8

La noche estaba yendo tal como Cartman había dicho. Nadie en el lugar parecía notar nada extraño en ninguno de los dos. La única queja que Stan había tenido para con su mejor amigo había sido por el hecho de que llegaron con cierto retraso. Wendy ya había servido la cena y algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de Stan ya se habían retirado. Kyle se disculpó, argumentando que había tenido que pasar por Cartman.

—Bueno, desde que nos reencontramos el lunes en la oficina y me ayudó con… ya sabes, nos pusimos al tanto de lo ocurrido el último año.

Stan asintió lentamente.

—Pues me alegra que ya estés un poco mejor, culón —dijo Stan, sonriendo divertido.

—Ja, muy gracioso, Hippie. Estoy seguro de que tú y Wendy estaban deseando mi muerte.

Por supuesto, Stan sabía que Cartman no lo decía en serio, así que después de eso los tres amigos soltaron una carcajada. De pronto había sido como si todavía fueran tres niños de cuarto grado esperando el transporte escolar en la parada del bus.

Stan se disculpó, pues tenía que ir a despedir a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes ya se retiraban. Así pues, solamente quedaron los amigos más íntimos de la familia anfitriona, todos nativos de South Park, salvo por Butters y su esposa Lexus.

—Tenías razón —susurró Kyle. Sólo él y Cartman permanecían sentados en un rincón de la sala.

—Te lo dije —respondió el otro con cierto aire de suficiencia que provoco una sonrisa en el pelirrojo.

Kyle pasó la mirada por la habitación. En otro rincón de la habitación, Wendy charlaba amenamente con Bebe y Lexus, quien se abstenía del alcohol y tomaba algo de agua mineral debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo. Ese sería el segundo hijo de ella y Butters, según el médico era una niña. Además del embarazo de Lexus, la próxima boda de Clyde y Bebe era también el tema de conversación.

Kyle notó que Butters, Clyde, Token y Jimmy hablaban animadamente de temas variados, mientras se servían unas copas en el mini-bar de Stan —un regalo de bodas de su tío Jimbo, el cual Stan se ocupaba de llenar con unas cuantas botellas cuando tenía un evento en casa—. No veía a Craig por ninguna parte. Supuso que era natural, él y Stan no se llevaban bien desde la niñez. Era curioso que la mayoría de los allí presentes eran nativos de South Park. Había sido un tanto extraño que casi todos los chicos de la generación hubieran optado por no irse tan lejos de casa, y eligieran Denver tanto como lugar de estudio como para más tarde hacer su vida adulta.

Stan se acercó al mini-bar y recogió la copa que Clyde le ofrecía, luego regresó a dónde estaban Kyle y Cartman.

—Entonces, Eric, ¿cómo te las arreglaste a pesar de estar un año sin trabajar? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en la butaca que formaba una L en conjunto con el sofá en dónde los otros dos estaban sentados.

—Oh, bueno, ser dueño del treinta por ciento del despacho ayuda un poco. No puedo permitirme los lujos excesivos que me daba antes, cuando trabajaba y ganaba todos mis casos, pero al menos vivo dignamente.

—Aun así, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte cortar todo contacto de la nada. Sé que debes haberte sentido muy deprimido por lo de Patty…

—Stan —Kyle le interrumpió.

El anfitrión se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro de Cartman se apagaba a la mención de su ex prometida y se sintió mal por mencionarla tan a la ligera.

—Lo siento…

—No —restó importancia Cartman—, no importa. Ha sido un año… Creo que debería empezar a superarlo.

Kyle le sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y la apretó ligeramente para demostrar su apoyo, lo que hizo que Eric sonriera agradecido.

—¿Has hablado con tu madre últimamente? —preguntó Stan para desviar la atención de ese tema tan sombrío.

Cartman soltó un suspiro.

—La verdad es que no. Me he ocupado de que no le falte nada, sin embargo. Le deposito quinientos dólares en una cuenta bancaria cada semana para que se mantenga sin tener que… ya sabes.

Stan asintió. No era un secreto el oficio de Liane Cartman. Cuando niños se burlaban de ella, más que nada para molestar a Eric; ahora Stan se sentía culpable por eso. De imaginar lo mal que debía haberlo pasado la mujer, sola y teniendo que criara a un hijo por su cuenta sin ayuda económica de nadie más… Realmente como niños habían sido un montón de mocosos sin tacto ni sentido común.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías llamarla. No quiero que pienses que me estoy metiendo o algo… —Guardó silencio un momento—. Lo siento, no me corresponde.

—No me asustes, hippie, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Stan cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Puede que no sea nada. No sé. Ayer hablé con mi madre para que me confirmara si vendrían. No pudieron estar aquí, como ves. El viejo se puso mal de nuevo. Le advertimos una y otra vez sobre que no debe beber tanto pero simplemente no entiende.

—No divagues tanto, hippie.

—Eh, sí, lo siento. —Volvió a respirar profundamente—. Mamá dijo que hace un par de semanas que tu madre no se siente nada bien, Cartman. No sé, insisto, deberías llamarla o algo.

Cartman sintió de pronto como algo dentro de él se rompía. Durante todo ese año había tenido miedo a lo que pasaría si volvía a ver a su madre. Ella era posiblemente la única persona que notaría algo extraño en él si se encontraban nuevamente. Nadie lo conocía tan bien como su madre, ni siquiera Patty. Liane Cartman le había criado por sí misma, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, y no era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de todos los sacrificios que había hecho por él, por cumplir todos sus caprichos de infancia, porque jamás le faltara la más mínima cosa.

Ahora, al escuchar de boca de Stan que su madre podría estar enferma de algo grave… No, no quería pensar esa posibilidad. No era iluso, sabía que su madre no viviría por siempre. Sí esperaba, en cambio, que ella estaría allí por un largo tiempo, aunque él tuviera que conformarse con verla y cuidarla desde la distancia.

—No es nada grave, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Notó como Kyle se contenía para no abrazarlo y besarlo para de esa manera hacerle saber que él estaba allí. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en tratar de contener el trato tan íntimo que habían estado teniendo los últimos días por esa noche, y así evitar atraer sobre sí más atención de la necesaria.

—No lo sé realmente, Cartman —respondió Stan—. Mamá no me dio muchos detalles. Por eso te digo que la llames, o mejor aún, vayas a verla.

Cartman asintió con gravedad.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Stan, Kyle notó que ya tenía un poco las copas por encima, o de otra manera no estaría tratando el tema con tan poco tacto—, siempre que vamos a South Park pregunta por ti. Eres lo único que tiene, después de todo.

—Eso lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo.

—Entonces, deja de lamentarte y ve a verla.

Kyle notó que Cartman comenzaba a molestarse, debía desviar la atención rápido a otro tema, antes de que su compañero perdiera el control. Algo le decía que no sería agradable.

—No nos has dicho como te fue en tus primeros días en tu nuevo puesto —dijo para cambiar de tema.

Su amigo apuró el contenido de la copa antes de contestar.

—Bueno, las cosas han estado algo agitadas. Los últimos días ha habido demasiados homicidios en los barrios bajos y no tenemos muchas pistas.

Kyle asintió. Stan trabajaba en la unidad de homicidios violentos. Recordaba que Sharon muchas veces le había pedido que pidiera su cambio a otra unidad, sin mucho éxito. La verdad no le extrañaba, Stan estaba comprometido con su trabajo. Antes de ingresar a la universidad, había aspirado a ser veterinario. Sin embargo, cuando estaban en el último grado de secundaria, un par de maleantes había entrado a asaltar en la tienda de su tío Jimbo. La cosa se puso fea y Ned, su amigo y socio en la tienda de armas, resultó herido de bala y posteriormente murió en el hospital. La manera tan negligente en la que el departamento de policía del Condado Park trató ese crimen había orillado a Stan a decidirse por una carrera como policía. Necesitaba creer que podía hacerse justicia.

Cartman, olvidado de momento el asunto de su madre, intercambió una leve mirada con Kyle. El incremento de las estadísticas de crímenes violentos estaba relacionado con ellos de una u otra manera.

—No saben la suerte que tienen de ejercer derecho civil y no criminal —dijo Stan—. He visto tantas cosas horribles allí. Pero, bueno, alguien tiene que intentar hacer justicia por esas pobres personas.

—Podría ser peor —agregó Kyle—. No trabajas con víctimas vivas. Dicen que delitos sexuales es mucho peor.

Stan asintió.

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que esas cosas que ponían en la _Ley y el Orden_ no podían superar a la realidad. —Stan jugó con la copa vacía girándola entre sus manos antes de seguir—. La realidad es más cruda.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa del café.

—El hedor de la carne quemada, Kyle, creo que es algo que jamás olvidare.

Kyle dio un respingo ante eso. Sí, él tampoco lo olvidaría, ya que cada noche presenciaba los cuerpos sin vida siendo consumidos por el fuego, respirando ese olor acre y sofocante. Además, el hecho de que Stan mencionara específicamente la _carne quemada_ no parecía un buen presagio para él.

—Bueno —dijo Stan—. Yo no debería estar hablando de esto. Se supone que es clasificado. —Soltó una carcajada sin gracia—. Guarden el secreto, por favor.

Cartman parecía un tanto pensativo y Kyle supo que pensaba algo parecido a lo que él mismo intuía. Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Stan, asintió lentamente.

—Creo que deberías ir a descansar —dijo Eric con voz grave—. Ya has bebido demasiado esta noche.

Stan le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Stan echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se quedó viendo hacia el techo por un momento. Luego, volvió la mirada a Kyle un instante.

—Ahora que te veo bien, Kyle, pareces un poco pálido.

El pelirrojo giró la mirada hacia Cartman, este le hizo un gesto únicamente perceptible para él indicándole que mantuviera la calma.

—Bueno, he estado algo enfermo está semana, amigo —se apresuró a responder.

—Sí, debe ser eso —murmuró Stan.

Soltó un leve suspiro.

Kyle notó que Lexus y Butters ya se despedían de Wendy.

—Stan —llamó su esposa.

El aludido se giró en su dirección.

—¿Sí?

—Butters y Lexus ya se van.

Se puso de pie y fue a despedirlos.

—Gracias por venir.

—No hay de que, Stan —respondió Butters—. Felicidades por tu nuevo puesto.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Bueno, tenemos que ir a recorrer a Stephen —dijo Lexus—. No le gusta dormir en casa de sus abuelos, aunque lo más seguro es que ya esté dormitando en el sofá. Gracias por la deliciosa cena y la maravillosa velada.

—No hay porque —dijo Wendy—. Luego hay que ponernos de acuerdo para preparar todo sobre la fiesta de bebé.

Kyle y Cartman también se levantaron.

—Bueno, creo que también debemos irnos —dijo Cartman—. Vivo algo lejos y todavía debo llevar a Kyle a su departamento del centro.

—Fue un placer volver a verte, Cartman —dijo Wendy. Ambos se encontraban en términos más amistosos que en la infancia, sobre todo cuando ella aceptó que de hecho él si había madurado mucho entre la secundaria y la universidad.

—Gracias por todo.

—Felicidades de nuevo, amigo —Kyle le dio un abrazo amistoso a Stan.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ir a tomarnos unas copas entre semana.

—Sí, tratare de llamarte —mintió el pelirrojo.

—Kyle —Bebe llamó su atención—. Me enteré del asunto de Phillip. Creo que debí cerciorarme de que estaba bien. No sabía que su hermana lo había echado de la casa. Perdón por hablar de eso aquí, pero si no te lo digo ahora no sé cuándo podré hacerlo.

Kyle negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo la sensación de que no fue así. Estoy seguro de que Phillip se marchó por su propia voluntad.

Bebe pareció un tanto extrañada.

—¿Seguro?

—No conoces como es su hermana. En fin, hablaremos luego. Ahora sólo quiero ir a descansar.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Kyle y Cartman se despidieron de Clyde, Bebe, Token, Jimmy y Wendy para salir de la casa. Eran cerca de la media noche y el cielo sobre Denver estaba despejado.

Una vez que se alejaron en el coche, Cartman soltó algo de aire.

—¿Te preocupa lo que dijo Stan? —preguntó a Kyle.

El otro asintió.

—Está en la unidad de homicidios violentos —dijo—. Creo que era prácticamente imposible que no estuviera investigándonos.

—No sabe nada… es decir, es imposible que sospechen, ¿verdad?

—Descuida —le tranquilizó Cartman—. Ya te lo dije, es infalible. No hay manera en la que puedan rastrearnos. Pero tal vez aun así habrá que probar el pequeño trago por un tiempo. Ya sabes, disminuir un poco la cantidad de cadáveres. La otra noche en aquel club lo hiciste muy bien.

Kyle asintió.

—¿Qué hay con respecto a tu madre?

Cartman detuvo el coche. La verdad es que no quería pensar en las posibilidades que las palabras de Stan podían implicar.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente, poniendo el coche de nuevo en marcha.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo. Kyle no quería interrumpir pues sabía que Cartman necesitaba reflexionar las cosas un poco.

—¿La has visto? —preguntó finalmente.

—No desde diciembre, cuando fui por el cumpleaños de Ike.

—¿Cómo estaba? —No pudo esconder un poco su aflicción.

Kyle no sabía que responder. No quería aumentar la preocupación de Eric, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

—Se veía algo cansada y un poco resfriada —respondió con sinceridad—. Además, no dejaba de preguntar por ti. Quería saber si te había visto y si estabas bien.

Cartman cerró los ojos un momento.

—Dios, soy un desastre —dijo—. Traté de protegerla de mí mismo, y lo único que conseguí fue lastimarla.

—Eric —susurró Kyle—, trataste de hacer lo mejor que pudiste. Yo… —Tomó algo de aire y lo soltó lentamente—. Creo que hare lo mismo —admitió.

—Tu madre sería capaz de ir a tumbar la puerta de tu departamento si haces lo mismo que yo.

—Para entonces ya lo habré vendido.

—Entonces contratara al mejor detective privado que pueda para encontrarte y llevara tu foto a todos los programas de personas extraviadas.

Kyle sonrió amargamente porque sabía que Eric tenía toda la razón.

—No cometas el mismo error que yo.

—No sabes si realmente ella está tan mal.

No hubo respuesta. Quería ser optimista como Kyle, sin embargo, la forma en la que el universo lo había tratado el último año le indicaba que no podía ser tan simple.

—Voy a llamarla, en cuanto despierte mañana por la noche.

—Buena idea.

No se dijo nada más. Cartman continuó conduciendo en silencio hasta llegar a la casa.

* * *

Cartman esperó con nerviosismo en la línea. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez a toda velocidad las posibles implicaciones de esa llamada. Quizá estaban haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y realmente no pasaba nada con su madre. Pero, si resultaba que realmente era algo muy malo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al respecto. No se hacía la idea de vivir en un mundo en el que su madre ya no existiera, por más que el último año prácticamente la hubiera eliminado de su vida.

—¿Hola? —cuando la voz suave de Liane Cartman se escuchó al otro lado Eric sintió como su respiración se detenía.

Por un momento fue incapaz de decir nada. Y luego, justo cuando Liane estaba por colgar seguramente pensando que era una broma, las palabras salieron en un susurró:

—Hola, ma’.

Se hizo el silencio. Por un momento Eric pensó que ella no había escuchado y colgaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Eric? —La voz surgió temblorosa y cargada de toda clase de emociones—. ¿Eres tú?

Cartamn cerró los ojos, mientras una lágrima de sangre se deslizaba desde su ojo derecho.

—Sí, soy yo… —Se relamió los labios con nerviosismo—. Lamento no haberte llamado antes… yo.

—¡Oh, Eric! —le interrumpió su madre con voz llorosa—. ¡Me alegro tanto escucharte! —Un acceso de tos interrumpió sus palabras. Sonaba realmente mal—. Lo siento, yo…

—Ma’, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Cartman con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Eric —respondió su madre tratando de sonar calmada—. He estado un poco enferma. Eso es todo. Nada que unos buenos antibióticos no curen.

—¿Estás segura? No me agrado nada como sonaba esa tos.

—No te preocupes —insistió ella—. Mejor dime, ¿tú estás bien? Lo de Patty fue tan repentino, y luego comenzaste a evitarme. Pensé que harías una locura, Eric. No sabes la incertidumbre que he pasado este último año. Y luego ninguno de tus amigos ni nadie en el despacho eran capaces de decirme nada sobre ti.

—Lo siento por eso, ma’ —se disculpó genuinamente.

Liane tuvo otro acceso de tos de varios minutos.

Eric escuchaba a través del auricular del teléfono como su madre luchaba para recuperarse y seguir hablando. Era terriblemente frustrante estar allí de pie, sin poder hacer nada más que escucharla.

—Lo siento de verdad, Eric.

—Mamá, ¿qué te ha dicho el médico? Supongo que has ido a ver uno.

—Una infección pasajera, no te preocupes.

Pero la tos volvió a contradecir sus palabras.

—Mamá, por favor no me mientas. Si es algo grave…

—Descuida, Eric, de verdad.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto tratara de ocultarlo. Se había dado cuenta, era tan grave como Stan había dejado entrever: los accesos de tos, la forma en la que su respiración indicaba que los pulmones batallaban para hacer su función de manera óptima. Podía imaginarla acostada en la cama, con la piel pálida y gruesas ojeras bajo sus ojos, mientras una cantidad enorme de frascos con pastillas ocupaban el lugar de las novelas de bolsillo que normalmente tenía en la mesita de noche.

—Mamá, voy a ir a verte… pronto.

Colgó.

Cerró los ojos y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar como un crío.

Su madre estaba muriendo. Su instinto de vampiro se lo decía.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras Cartman conducía por la carretera en dirección a las montañas, con el clima enfriándose a su alrededor conforme se acercaba más al pueblo en el cual nació y creció, su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a las muchas cosas que debería haber hecho el último año y por estar encerrado lamentándose por su destino no había hecho.

Había pensado que aislarse de todos cuantos había conocido era lo correcto. Que el mundo se olvidaría de él y seguiría girando. En parte era así, aunque sabía también que algunas personas, como su madre, no podrían seguir sin él. Quería protegerla, sin embargo, y por eso decidió cortar todo contacto. El dinero que le depositaba cada semana era una suerte de compensación, se daba cuenta. Ridículo de su parte haber pensado eso, aunque fuera subconscientemente.

¡Era su madre, por Dios! Podía haberse esforzado un poco más, aunque tuviera que engañarla como engañaba a muchas otras personas cuando se colaba en sus fiestas y clubes para beber de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Tal vez, si resultaba que era una de esas enfermedades crónicas que se desarrollaban durante años para luego presentar síntomas cuando ya es demasiado tarde, no habría cambiado nada; pero al menos no la habría dejado sola y angustiada durante todo ese año.

Su mente lo llevó a lo sucedido un par de horas atrás. Kyle quizo acompañarlo para estar allí si lo necesitaba, y él lo rechazó de todas las maneras posibles. Si pasaba algo, si lo necesitaba, entonces le llamaría. Por ahora Kyle tenía sus propios problemas en Denver como para distraerlo con sus cosas.

—No es una distracción —argumentó Kyle cuando él usó esa excusa—. Eric, has estado para mí toda la semana, ayudándome, guiándome en esta oscuridad que ahora me envuelve. Yo sólo quiero agradecértelo. Quiero estar contigo y ayudarte si me necesitas.

—Lo sé, Kahl —respondió—, y lo agradezco. Yo sólo… todavía tengo la esperanza de que no sea realmente nada. Si te necesito te llamare, lo prometo.

Casi en cuanto cruzó el límite del condado de Denver y se adentró en el condado Park, el clima pareció descender un par de grados de golpe. Tal vez, pensó, se trataba de algo psicológico. Cuando recordaba South Park siempre lo relacionaba con el invierno, el frío y la nieve. Y a pesar de que debería sentirse bien el volver a casa, el motivo que lo llevaba allá se sentía como un castigo por todas las cosas malas que había hecho hasta ahora.

La carretera interestatal no le ayudó en nada a deshacerse de esa sensación. Como todas las carreteras del país, era fría, solitaria y oscura a altas horas de la noche. Sin duda ese cielo encapotado de nubes oscuras, el cual no dejaba ver las estrellas ni la luna, iba muy bien con el ambiente. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, los faroles de su coche iluminaban solamente unos pocos metros por delante. De vez en cuando algún otro vehículo pasaba a gran velocidad por su lado, pero estos se perdían tan rápido que más bien parecían visiones borrosas en la carretera. Estaba solo con sus pensamientos en esa noche oscura.

Casi a la una de la madrugada, finalmente la indicación de que la salida hacia South Park estaba a pocos metros apareció. Eran únicamente unos quince minutos más hasta el pueblo. La ladera de la montaña, con los enormes pinos cubiertos de nieve era ahora lo único que había en su camino. De vez en cuando las luces de alguna granja pasaban a toda velocidad por su lado.

Sintió un escalofrío y detuvo el coche cuando frente a él apareció el letrero de madera que le indicaba estaba de vuelta en casa:

_“Bienvenidos a South Park, Colorado”._

Oficialmente, estaba de regreso en el pueblo de su infancia, en el cual conoció a casi todas las personas que eran importantes en su vida. Ese pueblo pequeño, extraño e impredecible en medio de las montañas, en la ribera del río South Platte.

Arrancó el coche de nuevo y condujo en silencio pasando algunas pocas granjas, hasta finalmente llegar al punto en el que la carretera estatal 9 cambiaba su nombre a Main Street. Giró en _Avenida de los Mexicanos_ , pasando justo frente a la casa de los Tentaburger, la familia de Wendy. Luego, dos calles más allá, pasó junto la casa de los Broflovski. Seguía siendo del mismo color verde opaco, al parecer a los padres de Kyle les encantaba ese color, ya que desde que recordaba siempre habían usado la misma pintura. Aunque, a decir verdad, casi ninguna casa del pueblo cambiaba de color realmente. South Park, aunque tenía algunos indicios de modernidad tales como el centro comercial, en esencia seguía siendo un pueblecillo rural perdido en medio de las montañas.

Se detuvo frente a la casa en la cual creció: el mismo color verde, la misma puerta pintada de color café, el tejado de dos aguas cubierto de nieve, el jardín blanco como todos los del pueblo.

Siguió de largo. Giró por una de las calles laterales, y siguió derecho hasta la calle comercial. No le costó mucho encontrar el hotel del pueblo.

Se apeó del coche y entró. En la recepción se encontró con Peter Mullen. No era extraño, su familia era dueña del lugar desde hacía casi setenta años. Peter parecía estar dormitando cuando Eric entró haciendo sonar la campanilla que había sobre la puerta, haciendo que se despertara con un sobresalto.

—Buenas noches —saludó Cartman sin mucho entusiasmo.

Peter se acomodó los lentes. A Cartman le pareció que el tiempo no le habías sentado bien, puesto que se le veía algo demacrado para su edad.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó con voz amable, aunque con un deje de cansancio en el fondo.

—Necesito alquilar una habitación hasta mañana por la noche. De preferencia con ventanas que den hacia el norte o al sur.

Peter pareció un poco desconcertado por eso.

—Tenemos una. La gente no suele pedirla ya que sus únicas dos ventanas dan hacia el norte y no es una buena vista.

Por su puesto, pensó Cartman, ¿quién quiere una habitación desde la que es posible ver el basurero municipal?

—Está muy bien.

El recepcionista hizo los trámites en la computadora. Se pagaba por adelantado, así que Cartman le pasó su tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Eric Cartman? —preguntó Peter al ver su identificación y los datos de la cuenta a la que se hacían los cargos—. ¿Eric Cartman de la escuela primaria?

—Sí, soy yo —respondió.

—Vaya. No te reconocí, has cambiado mucho.

—El tiempo pasa.

Peter asintió, mientras terminaba de hacer los trámites.

—¿Por qué rentar una habitación? —preguntó mientras le devolvía su identificación y su tarjeta—. Creo que te sería más cómodo llegar a casa de tu madre.

—Mira la hora que es, Peter. No voy a molestar el sueño de mi madre solamente porque se me ocurrió llegar al pueblo en la madrugada.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Salió de detrás del mostrador.

—Te llevare a la habitación.

—¿No es peligroso que dejes solo? —preguntó Cartman.

—El pueblo es demasiado tranquilo, no hemos tenido asaltos en casi seis meses. Respecto a clientes, debes darte una idea de cómo es un hotel de pueblo pequeño. No se llena hasta el verano con la fiesta de la fundación de South Park, e incluso entonces es todo muy tranquilo. Vivir en la ciudad te hace paranoico, crees que todos quieren robarte.

—Puede ser.

Guardaron silencio mientras subían las escaleras de madera hacia la segunda planta del hotel. Llegaron a un pasillo alfombrado y siguieron hasta el final del mismo. Peter abrió la puerta y luego le pasó las llaves a Cartman.

—Tiene baño privado con agua caliente, por supuesto. Aunque no creo que lo ocupes mucho. Supongo que solamente quieres un lugar dónde descansar por esta noche.

—Gracias de todas formas.

—Oh, mi esposa, Heidi, sirve el desayuno en la cafetería del hotel entre siete y nueve de la mañana, por si te apetece.

—¿Heidi? ¿No será Heidi Turner?

—Mullen ahora. Nos casamos hace tres años.

—Pues felicidades.

—Gracias. Ahora te dejo para que descanses.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Cartman dejó caer la pequeña maleta de mano que cargaba consigo. Era realmente una habitación de aspecto acogedor, con una cama matrimonial, un armario y una puerta que sin duda llevaba al baño. Tenía una decoración agradable de tonos pasteles. Dos ventanas que daban hacia el norte con un tamaño decente.

Eric consultó su reloj, casi las dos de la madrugada. Había bebido algo antes de salir de Denver, aunque quizá debiera ir a buscar un bocadillo nocturno en el pueblo para estar un poco más presentable cuando viera a su madre a la noche siguiente. Hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento. No le gustaba la idea de tener que cazar en su pueblo natal. Además, con la poca cantidad de habitantes, sin duda levantaría algo de sospecha si había alguna muerte justo la noche en la que él llegó al lugar.

Se sentó en la cama. Descartada la alimentación no le quedaba nada que hacer mientras aún fuera de noche. Sólo le quedaba idear como pasar las horas diurnas. Tal vez debería envolverse muy bien en las mantas y meterse al armario. No era una forma cómoda de pasar el día, pero lo protegería de la luz. A pesar de haberse asegurado de que las ventanas no dieran directamente al este y oeste, la luz indirecta seguía siendo dañina.

Esos preparativos le hicieron darse cuenta de que no podía darse el lujo de quedarse allí más de un par de noches. El pensamiento le sentó fatal: era como haber vuelto sólo para despedirse de su madre definitivamente.

Se recostó en la cama viendo hacia el techo. Había un abanico de techo hecho de madera. Se imaginó que debía ser meramente decorativo, dado el clima de South Park. Quizá sólo lo encendían unas pocas semanas en verano, aunque con el aire acondicionado era poco probable que fuera necesario.

Cuando dieron las cuatro, echó el seguro a la puerta, quitó las mantas de la cama y se envolvió con ellas para posteriormente entrar en el armario. Eso protegería su cuerpo de la luz del Sol. Como de costumbre, unos minutos antes de que el sol saliera, sintió como sus sentidos se apagaban. No era como dormir, definitivamente: sus músculos se ponían rígidos, todas las sensaciones comenzaban a desaparecer como si se desconectara del mundo; luego, todo pensamiento y rastro de consciencia desaparecían, hasta que sol se ocultara a la siguiente tarde.

* * *

La tarde del lunes, nada más el sol desapareció tras las Rocosas, Cartman se puso en movimiento. Acomodó la cama lo mejor que pudo y salió del hotel. Eran más de las siete treinta de la tarde cuando estacionó el vehículo frente a la cochera de su madre y salió. Todavía tenía su llave —debido a la insistencia de su madre— pero aun así optó por llamar a la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando quien abrió la puerta no era otra que la enfermera Gollum. Se le notaba el paso del tiempo: su cabello rosa estaba encanecido por completo y su rostro era el de una anciana… con un feto adherido al lado izquierdo del rostro, pero el de una anciana finalmente.

—¿Eric Cartman? —preguntó la mujer.

—Vine a ver a mi madre.

La enfermera asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Está con el doctor ahora mismo —aclaró.

—Ella está muy mal, ¿verdad?

La enfermera sonrió con tristeza mientras lo conducía hacia la segunda planta. Cartman notó como el lugar no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Las paredes mostraban una sucesión de fotos suyas, desde su nacimiento hasta la graduación de la universidad, y por supuesto, una copia de su título que Liane Cartman exhibía con orgullo.

—No sé si debería decírtelo, Eric —dijo finalmente—. Ella no quería que te enteraras.

—Soy su hijo… —Las palabras le hicieron sonar tan vulnerable que en otro tiempo le habría molestado admitirlo, ahora no había podido evitar decirlas.

—Ella no quiere que la veas así, decayendo. A algunas personas no les gusta que sus familiares, sobre todo cuando son lo único que tienen, les recuerden enfermas y demacradas en cama.

Cartman apretó los puños. Esta era la conversación de una enfermera que cuida a un paciente terminal. Eso le transmitía cada palabra dicha por la mujer.

La señorita Gollum había sido la enfermera escolar de la primaria de South Park cuando él estudiaba allí. Hacía un tiempo escuchó que se retiró recientemente. Seguramente desde entonces había estado trabajando en la práctica privada. Estaba seguro que si llamaba a su banco para pedir los estados de cuenta de su madre encontraría allí los pagos que ella debía estar haciendo desde que la contratara, seis meses atrás.

—¿Qué tan malo es?

—Deberías hablar con su médico. No me corresponde a mí.

Eric asintió. Ahora estaban de pie fuera de la habitación de su madre, esperando a que el médico saliera. Para él no resultaría nada difícil concentrar su oído para acallar todo ruido a su alrededor, por muy insignificante que fuera, y escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en esa habitación. No quería hacerlo, sin embargo. No sabía si podría soportar lo que escucharía de hacer eso.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y salió el médico. Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta y tantos años. Vestía un saco color café sobre ropa de vestir.

—Buenas noches —saludó el médico, al notar a Cartman—. Debes de ser Eric. Soy el médico de tu madre, Edward Howard. —Esperó a un asentimiento para continuar—. Tu madre dijo que vendrías, y cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta a esta hora supuso que eras tú. No se equivocaba.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—No puedo mentir. Mal, muy mal. Hay que procurar que pasé cómoda sus últimos días. Yo preferiría llevarla a un hospital, aunque ella se niega a dejar su casa.

Cartman cerró los ojos. Lo sabía, prácticamente había vuelto para despedirse.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Tuberculosis. —El médico observó la reacción de Cartman ante eso. Era natural, muchos pensaban que la tuberculosis ya no era mortal dados los avances en antibióticos y otros medicamentos—. Desafortunadamente, la tuberculosis se ha convertido en una de las infecciones oportunistas más dañinas en personas con el sistema inmunológico comprometido. En el caso de Liane, dado que no fue diagnosticada a tiempo, me temo que llegamos al punto en que los antibióticos han perdido toda su efectividad.

Para Cartman, las palabras del médico decían más de lo que parecía a simple vista: pudo ver en su mente todo el historial médico de su madre de los últimos meses. El cáncer detectado. Los tratamientos de radiación que la habían dejado sin sistema inmune, propiciando que las infecciones oportunistas atacaran. Al parecer ni siquiera los avances médicos de los supuestos país del primer mundo podían hacer nada contra ciertas enfermedades las cuales incluso, después de todos esos siglos de estudio y experimentación, podían ser evitadas del todo.

—Hay que tratar de hacer que esté lo más cómoda posible —siguió el médico.

—¿Cuánto queda? —Ya lo sabía, pero sentí que no sería real hasta que lo oyera salir de los labios del médico.

—Una semana, quizá un mes como mucho. No llegara al invierno, de eso estoy seguro.

Eric se recargó contra el muro cerrando los ojos. Sintió como la mano de la enfermera se posaba en su hombro.

—Gracias por todo, doctor.

La enfermera sonrió con tristeza.

—Entra verla, Eric, yo acompañare al médico a la puerta.

Él asistió. Los otros dos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras. Cartman se acercó a la puerta. Iba a abrirla, pero se detuvo con la mano sobre la perilla. ¿Qué le diría? Imaginó que no podía entrar allí como cuando era un chiquillo, gritando y corriendo. Tampoco quería llegar con una conversación casual.

Soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo y entró a la habitación.

De inmediato el hedor de las medicinas mezcladas con la enfermedad le pegó directamente. Sintió algo de nauseas, pero hizo uso de toda su voluntad para contenerse. Tal como lo había imaginado un par de noches atrás, Liane Cartman estaba allí, recostada en la cama con el semblante pálido y demacrado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la manera en la que se estremecía ante la más leve corriente de aire, todo era una visión terrible. Los frascos de medicina y las cajas de pañuelos desechables, además de la papelera repleta de papeles manchados con sangre (la sangre de su madre, dijo su mente), complementaban esa terrible visión. El olor de la sangre le indicaba que estaba _mala_ , contaminada por las bacterias de la tuberculosis.

—¿Eric? —susurró ella con voz leve.

La pregunta lo sacó de su mutismo. Dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, sin embargo, de sus labios solamente salieron las palabras más mundanas posibles:

—Hola, ma’, volví a casa.

Liane sonrió un momento. Al siguiente un acceso de tos hizo la sonrisa maternal, aquella que tantas veces le dirigió y él no había sabido apreciar, se borrara.

Adelantándose, aunque con cuidado de no usar más velocidad de la debida, Cartman se colocó junto a ella.

—Te ayudare.

—Ya estoy bien —dijo ella mientras hacía un bollo con el pañuelo de papel entre sus manos y lo arrojaba a la papelera—. No quería que me vieras así, Calabacín.

Hacía años, desde la secundaria, que ella no usaba ese sobrenombre. Eric se lo había pedido, o más bien exigido, las vacaciones de verano antes de su primer año. Ya no soy un niño pequeño, dijo, me avergüenza que me llames así. Pero ahora esa palabra significaba muchas más cosas, pero especialmente la añoranza de los días mejores que ya nunca volverían.

—Me alegra tanto que estés aquí —dijo ella, con voz débil—. He estado tan preocupada este último año.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención… pasaron tantas cosas. —Mientras hablaba se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Imaginó que la enfermera y el médico la usaban cuando la acompañaban, y quizá también alguna visita (seguramente Sharon Marsh, la madre de Stan).

—Debes haber estado muy deprimido. Amabas tanto a Patty.

—Aún la amo. —Sonrió en una mezcla de tristeza y resignación.

—¡Oh, Eric! —Un nuevo acceso de tos. Cartman se sentía inútil allí, no pudiendo hacer más que verla morir.

Su madre se calmó, tomó algo de aire y luego le dirigió una mirada compasiva, mientras le palmeaba la mano.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Sabes que me parece? —Hablaba con ese tono maternal que siempre usaba para consolarlo cuando sus planes enrevesados salían mal, en aquellos lejanos días de la niñez—: Qué has estado guardado esto por tanto tiempo, sin hablarlo con nadie, sólo para ti mismo, que te lástima.

Tal vez tenía razón, pensó Eric, de hecho, si se tratara un simple malentendido común entre una pareja sería eso sin duda. De ser así, cuando le contó todo a Kyle unas noches atrás habría sido más que suficiente, pero no era así.

—Es complicado. Una serie de errores y malentendidos…

—Entonces habla con ella. Si se trata de eso pueden arreglarlo.

—Ya es tarde.

Su madre le miró con resignación y comprensión.

—¿Ella tiene a alguien más?

—No lo sé. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde Londres. —Cerró los ojos—. Creo que sería mejor si fuera así. Ella merece ser feliz. Yo no puedo darle eso.

—No digas tonterías, Eric —reprendió ella—. Eres una buena persona, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste en tu niñez. Viste a través de esos errores y te convertiste en un gran hombre. Y ustedes se amaban tanto. Creo que, si aún hay tiempo, pueden arreglarlo y ser felices los dos.

Cartman cerró los ojos. No podía arreglar lo que Kenny le había hecho.

—¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la preocupación con la que su madre había hablado. Entonces notó la humedad en su rostro. Se llevó los dedos a la mejilla derecha y limpió las lágrimas de sangre que se deslizaban por su mejilla. Luego, volvió la mirada hacia su madre. Su rostro más que horror denotaba una preocupación maternal. Liane se olvidó de su propia enfermedad ante lo que pasaba con su hijo.

—Debo llamar al médico —dijo—. Necesitas ayuda, Eric.

—No —dijo él mientras la sostenía por la muñeca antes de que pudiera llegar al teléfono en la mesita de noche junto a la cual él estaba sentado. Se dio cuenta de que había usado más fuerza de la debida al notar el rictus de dolor en el rostro de su madre. La soltó de inmediato—. No es necesario —agregó.

—¡Eric, puede ser algo grave! —habló ella sobre el dolor.

—Te lo aseguro, mamá estoy bien. Necesitas descansar, no te preocupes por nimiedades.

—Tus ojos sangran, ¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe?

Notó la mirada escrutadora de su madre. Esa mirada que es como de rayos x y que ellas usan para detectar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal con sus hijos.

—No te ves bien, Eric. Estás pálido. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Oh, espero que la depresión no te esté causando problemas de salud.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

Un acceso de tos detuvo a Liane Cartman de hacer más preguntas. Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras su cuerpo delgado se estremecía ante los espasmos. Eric, sintiéndose algo torpe, la ayudó a que pasara y le limpió la sangre de la comisura de la boca con un pañuelo.

—Insisto en que debes ver al médico, Calabacín.

Eric la ayudó a acostarse, pues se notaba que ya había hecho demasiado para un solo día.

—Lo haré, mamá, lo prometo. Ahora descansa.

Liane le sonrió un poco, antes de que las medicinas que el doctor le había aplicado en su visita hicieran efecto y comenzaran a dormirla. Al parecer su deseo de hablar un poco con su hijo era lo que la había mantenido consciente a pesar de los fármacos.

Cartman permaneció allí, sujetando su mano, mientras podía sentir a través de su piel como las bacterias se comían sus pulmones y su vida. Liane apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba en la habitación, mientras los medicamentes apagaban su consciencia.

—Mamá —susurró—. Sí yo tuviera algo que puede ayudarte, ¿lo aceptarías?

Tal vez la sangre de Kenny pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla. No quería condenarla a ser lo que él era. Pero, había visto lo que unas gotas hacían en una pequeña herida. Tal vez un poco de esa sangre, dada sin desangrarla al borde de la muerte como se hacía al transformar a alguien, podía matar las bacterias o debilitarlas lo suficiente para que los antibióticos funcionaran.

Notó un vaso y una jarra con agua junto a la cama. Se levantó y fue a tomarlos —estaban en la mesita de noche del lado contrario—. Vertió un poco de agua en el vaso. Luego, sin detenerse a pensar en que hacía, se cortó el dedo y mezcló sangre en el agua hasta diluirla por completo. No mucha, únicamente el equivalente a una jeringuilla para muestra de sangre.

—Mamá —susurró. Liane aún no estaba del todo inconsciente—. Bebe, sólo un poco. —La ayudó a entreabrir la boca y a pasar el líquido.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, observando como su madre dormía, de vez en cuando había un acceso de tos, pero no se despertaba.

Si no pasaba nada, entonces estaría bien. Ya se encargaría de que sus últimos días fueran tranquilos y felices.

No se daría cuenta del error que había cometido hasta la noche siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando Kyle se levantó apresurado del sofá de Cartman. Su celular tenía un rato sonando. Se levantó y fue a contestar de inmediato. Por la hora sólo podía ser Eric. Cuando confirmó que era así, una serie de sentimientos que iban desde la angustia hasta el alivio pasaron sobre su pecho. Decidió que no se preocuparía a menos que fuera necesario y contestó el teléfono.

—Kahl… —La voz le llegó a través del aparato sonando angustiada y desesperada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió como si de pronto todo se desplomara sobre él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó tratando de mantener toda la compostura lo más posible para no aumentar la obvia desesperación de su amigo.

—Creo… —Se hizo un silencio, como si no supiera no fuera capaz de encontrar las palabras, algo irónico pues si de algo podía presumir Eric era de su gran capacidad de discurso. Eso fue lo que lo convirtió en uno de los abogados más prominentes de Denver a una edad tan joven—. Creo que cometí una estupidez… No, quizá sea algo mucho peor que eso.

Kyle cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Su mente vagó en muchas direcciones. ¿Lo descubrieron? ¿Mató a quien no debía? O, tal vez, ¿se había alimentado de su ma…? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar todas esas ideas de su mente. Lo mejor era dejar que Eric lo dijera y luego, si podía, lo ayudaría.

—¿Qué pasó? —Nuevamente hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—Yo, no lo sé. ¡Pensé que podía ayudarla! Me equivoque. —Lo último era un susurro ahogado, y sólo su oído agudizado por la sangre vampírica le permitió escucharlo—. Ahora, no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo. ¡Dios, Kahl, no tengo una maldita idea de que hacer! Necesito ayuda.

—Voy para allá —indicó de inmediato sin pensarlo mucho.

Estaba a punto de colgarle y correr hacia su coche, sin importarle que el día lo atrapara en la carretera.

—¡No! —El gritó de Eric a través de la conexión celular lo detuvo—. No te arriesgues. Queda muy poco para el amanecer y es mínimo hora y media en carretera, eso sin contar que debes cruzar toda la ciudad.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Tienes al menos dos horas hasta el amanecer. Busca a Kenny, si es que el cabrón sigue en la ciudad.

—Eric, yo…

—Lo sé, lo odias, yo también. Pero, entiende, es el único que puede ayudarme ahora. Él sabe más de esto. Por favor, Kahl, no te lo pediría si no fuera mi única opción.

Kyle se mordió los labios. Ver a Kenny en esos momentos era lo último que quería. No le perdonaba el haberle hecho eso, mo le perdonaba el haberle hecho lo mismo a Cartman y por supuesto, lo que le hizo a Patty. El cabrón había llegado a sus vidas para maldecirlas.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente en un suspiro resignado—. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

—No lo sé, Kahl, no te mentiré. Aunque, por lo que hice aquí, creo que realmente no tengo ni idea de nada en estos momentos.

—¿Cómo lo llamo? —Obviamente era urgente localizarlo lo antes posible, el problema es que no tenía tiempo para ir por allí buscándolo a tientas por toda la ciudad; y hasta dónde sabía no había un teléfono u otro medio para dejarle un recado.

—Con tu mente. Cierra toda conexión con el mundo. Concéntrate sólo en él y llámalo con el pensamiento. Si él está cerca, acudirá, esperemos que antes del amanecer. De otra forma, inténtalo mañana. Si acabas de alimentarte, la conexión será más fuerte.

—Voy a intentarlo.

—Sé que puedes. Gracias, Kahl… te amo.

Kyle sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho.

—También te amo —respondió sin dudarlo, y luego colgó.

No era un amor romántico, pensó, era más bien el amor a un maestro. Aunque no era la sangre de Cartman la que lo había maldecido, si era quien había estado junto a él en todo ese camino entre la oscuridad. Le ayudó a comprender lo que era ahora y como debía afrontarlo. No lo había aceptado, de eso estaba seguro, y tal vez jamás lo aceptaría. Estaba en luto por su humanidad perdida y las cosas que se había llevado. Un luto que jamás pasaría, o al menos era lo que parecía en ese momento.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Al concentrarse, el mundo se convirtió en una cacofonía extraña de sonidos reales y mentales. Se convirtió en una especie de antena de radio captando las señales de cientos, miles, tal vez millones, de estaciones al mismo tiempo. Debía entonces modular las señales, de tal manera que se deshacía de las que no le eran útiles. No era fácil, puesto que no tenía mucha experiencia en eso. Si de por sí era difícil aislar las voces y sonidos cuando estaba en un lugar público, al hacer eso, centrado únicamente en escuchar con la mente y no con el oído, era mucho más complicado.

Lo primero que eliminó de su rango fueron los sonidos de los insectos, los animales, los coches y, finalmente, las pocas voces humanas de los alrededores. Ahora solamente quedaban los “sonidos” de los pensamientos —no se le ocurría una mejor forma de describir esa extraña cacofonía mental—. Al ser de madrugada, y con la mayoría de las personas durmiendo, lo que le llegaba era extraño, sin mucha lógica: retazos de los sueños de los durmientes, pensamientos casi inconexos, sin sentido. Finalmente, se deshizo de eso también.

El silencio físico y mental lo invadió. Extrañamente se sintió en paz por un momento. Era como haberse desconectado por completo del mundo e ir a la deriva en medio de una oscuridad que, más que aterradora, resultaba reconfortante. Allí no había preocupaciones, era sólo él y sus pensamientos. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse absorber por ese mundo. De alguna manera, entendía que estaba a la deriva en un océano con sólo una cuerda muy delgada como única ancla con tierra firme, a un paso de perderse completamente y jamás volver al exterior. Hacerlo quizás sería bueno: apartarse de toda la mierda y quedarse en aquel rincón pacifico de sus pensamientos. No podía, sin embargo, tenía que ayudar a Eric, tenía que hacer tantas cosas en el mundo real a pesar de los horrores que estaban pasando en su vida últimamente. Así pues, se obligó a hacer lo que debía y a olvidarse de ese sitio de relajante y pacifica oscuridad.

_Kenny…_

El pensamiento surgió con una intensidad tal que por un momento sintió como si una ola lo golpeara. No era un pensamiento común, era como estarlo gritando, como enviar una señal codificada muy potente para que aquella persona, o más bien ser, a quien quería contactar lo escuchara desde cualquier lugar en el que estuviera.

_Kenny…_

Repitió su llamado, está vez con más fuerza. Esperó, tratando de captar cualquier indicio de haber sido escuchado. Nada.

_Kenny…_

Volvió a hacer silencio en su mente. Expectante. De pronto, algo lo sacó de aquel mundo. Su cuerpo físico sintió como unos brazos se envolvían alrededor de él, y luego unos labios suaves se posaron en su cuello, besándolo con cierta ternura.

Abrió los ojos. Alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—¿Me buscabas, Pelirrojo? —susurró Kenny con tono sensual en su oído. Kyle se estremeció ante eso, sintiéndose vulnerable por un momento.

—Suéltame —dijo fríamente recobrando algo de compostura.

Kenny sonrió. Le besó de nuevo y luego se apartó. Casi un segundo después, estaba sentado en la butaca frente a él viéndolo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Entonces, pequeño Kyle, ¿para qué me has llamado? Creí que no querías volverme a ver en la eternidad.

Kyle frunció el entrecejo molesto.

—Cierto, si por mi fuera, te prendería fuego ahora mismo para no tener que volver a verte.

—Me temo que eso no acabaría bien para ti.

—Lo sé. —Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Eric lo necesitaba y él no podía fallarle. Por ahora tendría que tragarse su furia y aguantar las provocaciones de ese monstruo—. Necesito… Eric necesita tu ayuda —se corrigió al final.

Abrió los ojos. Kenny le miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

—El neonato tonto hizo algo que no puede revertir —dijo—, y ahora, como un niño que pretendió hacer un trabajo de hombres por su propia cuenta, vuelve a su “padre” a que le resuelva el problema.

—Vas a ayudarlo.

—¿Eso es una orden? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Luego sonrió presuntuoso—. Oh, pequeño Kyle, aquí el que va a dar las órdenes soy yo.

Se levantó en un rápido movimiento, y antes de que Kyle siquiera pudiera parpadear, ya lo tenía sobre él, empujándolo hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá. Podía sentir su aliento impregnado con el hedor de la sangre en su rostro. Su mente quería apartarlo, sus instintos de vampiro en cambio anhelaban, no, exigían la sangre para saciar la sed que ese aroma despertaba en ellos.

Kyle pensó que así era como se había sentido Eric a merced de aquel ser. El rostro de Kenny se acercaba cada vez más al suyo, sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, luego, sus labios se juntaron. Luchó para que lo soltara, dándose cuenta de la diferencia de fuerza abrumadora entre él y Kenny. El rubio podía hacer con él lo que quisiera sin que pudiera oponer más resistencia que la de las palabras.

—¿Quieres que ayude a tu querido Eric? —preguntó Kenny separando sus labios, aunque no del todo.

Kyle asintió, con rigidez y reticencia. Kenny se dio cuenta de la lucha dentro de él. El miedo y la furia se mezclaban perfectamente en él. Miedo de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, de no poder hacer nada para evitar, pero, sobre todo, de arruinar las cosas y no conseguir la ayuda que Eric tanto necesitaba.

—Bien —dijo Kenny sonriendo triunfal—, muy buena elección, pelirrojo. Ayudare a Eric, pero a cambio tú serás completamente mío una noche entera. Obedecerás cada una de las órdenes que te dé, sin rechistar en lo más mínimo. Ese es el trato. Lo tomas y ayudo a Eric con cualquiera que sea la tontería que cometió; lo dejas y estará por su cuenta. Y, créeme, por sí mismo solamente conseguirá acabar muy mal.

Kenny se apartó un poco, observándolo como si midiera todas sus reacciones.

La mente de Kyle se negaba en rotundo a aceptar un trato como ese. No se vendería a Kenny como si fuera… un prostituto o algo peor. No podía. Entonces recordó la desesperación de Eric. Le necesitaba, lo que fuera que había pasado en South Park era algo muy grave que ni él ni Eric podían resolver. Debía tragar su orgullo para ayudarlo.

—Acepto —susurró.

—No te escucho, habla más fuerte, pequeño Kyle.

El pelirrojo quiso maldecirlo en todos los idiomas posibles al ver la sonrisa cruel en el rostro de Kenny. Se tragó el orgullo de nuevo, era un trago muy amargo, a decir verdad, y habló con toda claridad:

—Voy a ser tuyo una noche, si ayudas a Eric.

La sonrisa de Kenny se ensanchó ante eso. Avanzó hacia él como un gato, y Kyle se sintió vulnerable como un ratón.

—¿No pretenderás cobrar ahora mismo? —preguntó con más miedo en su voz del que pretendía.

—Pequeño Kyle, en menos de una hora será de día. No podríamos hacer nada divertido en una hora. Quiero toda la noche: despertaras junto a mí al anochecer, y te sumirás en el sueño de muerte en mis brazos al amanecer.

Kyle asintió. Por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil, no con Kenny.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse horrible ante lo que acababa de aceptar. De sólo imaginarse yaciendo en la cama junto con Kenny mientras este hacía con él lo que quisiera le daban nauseas. Ahora podía comprender lo vulnerable y destrozado que debía de haberse sentido Eric a su merced en Londres.

—Bien, pequeño Kyle, descansa, ya que mañana iremos a ese lugar… South Park, a resolver lo que sea que Eric haya hecho. Respecto a nuestra noche mágica, tendrá que esperar un poco. Debo hacer preparativos para que sea inolvidable.

—Preparativos para una noche de sexo obligado, perdona si no siento entusiasmo por eso.

Al terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada que Kenny le dirigía. Luego, comenzó a carcajearse con genuina diversión.

—Oh, Kyle, ¿quién habló de sexo? Me temo que estamos incapacitados para llevar a cabo tal acción reproductiva… O más recreativa.

Kyle lo miró con genuina sorpresa. Si no quería sexo entonces ¿qué? Espera, ¿incapacitados?

—No te has dado cuenta —dijo Kenny—. Y Eric no te lo dijo. Supongo que no lo consideró importante. Tal vez tu vida sexual era inexistente y por eso pensó que daba igual si te lo decía o no.

Kyle sintió rabia al notar la burla en las palabras de Kenny. El rubio, mientras tanto, se acercó a él de nuevo. Volvió a acorralarlo contra el respaldo del sillón, al tiempo que su mano se dirigía a su entrepierna. Kyle jadeó sonoramente, al sentir como la mano de Kenny comenzaba a moverse en círculos masajeando su miembro.

—¿Sientes algo? —susurró en su oído.

Kyle estaba paralizado, abrumado, por lo que tardó un momento en responder:

—Nada.

Era eso. Su miembro se había puesto erecto, debido a la estimulación en la circulación sanguínea de las venas que lo atravesaban, pero no había nada más. Ni excitación ni placer de ningún tipo.

—La sangre reanima casi todo el cuerpo, les devuelve cierta funcionalidad a los órganos vitales y, mientras tengas sangre suficiente en el organismo, te permite reconstruirlos de prácticamente cualquier daño excepto del de las quemaduras. Los órganos necesarios, cerebro, pulmones, corazón, un poco del aparato digestivo, se mantienen funcionando. El aparato reproductor, por otro lado, es inútil para nosotros. No nos reproducimos como los mortales, por lo tanto, nuestra sangre considera innecesario mantener funcional dicha parte de nuestra fisionomía.

Se apartó de Kyle. El pelirrojo parecía realmente sorprendido con eso. Había supuesto, debido a lo que Cartman le había dicho, que Kenny le había obligado a…

—Tal vez lo masturbe un poco siendo mortal —dijo Kenny como respuesta a esa duda—. Es fascinante ver esas expresiones de placer en los rostros de los mortales. Quería que lo experimentara una vez más antes de tener que olvidarse del sexo por la eternidad. Vamos, incluso le conseguí unas putas para que se entretuviera mientras yo dormía. Al final yo también me divertí con ellas, estaban exquisitas, a pesar de las infecciones.

Kyle sintió asco de escuchar a Kenny. No por las pobres mujeres, sino de la forma tan poco humana en la que se expresaba del acto del asesinato.

—Sí hubiéramos tenido algo de tiempo, quizá también te habría permitido divertirte una última vez.

Se puso de pie y se acomodó la camisa y el saco.

—En fin, lo más cercano que tendrás ahora a un orgasmo es ese dulce momento en que el corazón de una víctima muere en tus brazos, cuando la oscuridad de la muerte les reclama a pesar de sus deseos desesperados de vivir. Entre más fuertes sean, entre más se resistan, más satisfactorio es y se llena el vacío de nuestra existencia, por unos momentos, al menos.

Estaba a punto de irse.

—¿Para qué quieres una noche conmigo si no es para sexo?

La pregunta de Kyle lo detuvo. Se giró sonriendo con malicia.

—Voy a mostrarte el vampirismo a mi manera, pequeño Kyle. Quien sabe, tal vez termine gustándote y abandones esa estúpida sensibilidad mortal para caminar a mi lado en la senda de la noche.

—Jamás pasara.

—Ya lo veremos —susurró—. Ahora, vete a dormir. En cuanto anochezca, estaré aquí para ir a cumplir con mi parte del trato.

Abrió la puerta y salió.

Kyle se sintió abrumado y derrotado. Con paso como de zombi, fue a echar el seguro y la cadena a la puerta principal. Luego, de la misma manera autómata, se dirigió a la habitación. Dos minutos antes de que el sol despuntara en el este, Kyle cayó completamente rendido en la cama, mientras el sueño de muerte lentamente le invadía.

* * *

Kenny estaba sorprendido. El poder de Kyle era enorme. Físicamente aún le faltaban siglos para estar a su nivel, pero su mente era algo completamente diferente. Había conseguido dominar las conexiones mentales en una semana. Eric era un novato completo en eso, al grado que para él había sido muy difícil contactarlo desde aquel pueblillo de montaña. Su voz se perdía entre la muchedumbre de la ciudad, por lo que únicamente recibió un mensaje difuso cuando se dio cuenta de que intentaba llamarlo. Decidió ignorar eso al darse cuenta que al fallar recurriría a Kyle, dándole a él una oportunidad para acercarse al pelirrojo. Seguramente Eric pensaba que a pesar de la poca experiencia de Kyle podría tener más éxito al estar más cerca.

Kenny, ya al tanto de esto, estaba ya en camino a casa de Eric, listo para presentarse fingiendo que había escuchado su mensaje de casualidad.

—Tienes suerte de que haya estado cerca —pensaba decirle antes de ver lo vulnerable que se volvía al entrar en el trance mortal. Habría que resolver eso. Un vampiro no podía permitirse una debilidad como esa, menos aún un vampiro de su línea.

A la vez, tenía curiosidad por ver que tanto Eric podría haberle enseñado en una semana, seguramente menos de lo que él le había mostrado en poco menos de un mes. Para su sorpresa, con sólo los fundamentos básicos, Kyle logró sumirse en lo profundo de su mente en menos de una hora. Fue algo tan profundo, tan perfecto, que a él le había tomado doscientos años llegar hasta ese punto. Kyle era poderoso en sus capacidades psíquicas, en términos mortales modernos, llegaban a niveles demasiado elevados par aun neonato como él. Tal vez pronto aprendería a hacer estallar las cosas en llamas únicamente con desearlo.

Recordó la lámpara rota aquella noche en la que Kyle lo corriera de su departamento, y la expresión que por un momento logró ver en el rostro de Cartman: era la de alguien que ve eso por segunda vez. Estaba seguro que. aunque Kyle no lo supiera, él ya podía hacer ciertas cosas con su mente mucho antes de que su sangre se fortaleciera con el poder del vampirismo.

Eso lo maravilló. Estaba deseoso de ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, en unas pocas décadas Kyle podría enfrentarse a vampiros de los niveles más altos, incluso aquellos que más que monstruos parecían ángeles caídos o incluso dioses… Como su propio creador.

—Ah, Pelirrojo, tenemos mucho en común —dijo mientras se metía entre las sabanas de seda de esa enorme cama de la habitación que alquilaba en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad—, ambos fuimos tomados por la fuerza, ambos odiamos a quienes nos hicieron esto. Pero, creo, puedo conseguir que tú vengas a mí. Yo no cometeré los errores de mi _padre_ , tenlo por seguro.


	11. Chapter 11

El camino se estaba haciendo demasiado tenso. Kenny intentó iniciar la conversación al menos una docena de veces, pero lo único que obtuvo por parte del pelirrojo, quien conducía, fue silencio. Entonces, mientras ponía cara de aburrimiento, desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Eso no hizo más que ponerlo peor. Allá afuera solamente había oscuridad y uno que otro letrero a la orilla de la carretera. Muy de vez en cuando aparecía alguna estación de servicio, restaurante de camioneros o motel barato. Estos, sin embargo, pasaban tan rápido que realmente daba igual que estuvieran allí o no. Regresó la mirada a Kyle y trató de nueva cuenta de sacar alguna conversación, incluso de temas triviales, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Eso se prolongó durante todo el viaje.

Kyle, por su parte, no apartaba la mirada del camino frente a él. No quería hablar con el rubio, de hecho, de no ser porque tenía que ayudar a Eric, ni siquiera estaría ahora con él. Le molestaba que pretendiera mantener conversaciones casuales, como si fueran dos viejos amigos de viaje por la carretera. Y lo peor es que podía sentir la mirada del otro sobre él en todo momento. E incluso cuando se giraba a ver por la ventanilla con rostro aburrido, era más que obvio que seguía vigilándolo, expectante, acechándolo. Kenny era un depredador increíblemente peligroso, según le decían los instintos cada vez que se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Le enfurecía y le sacaba de quicio con gran facilidad, justo como Eric en aquellos viejos días de la infancia. Aunque por Kenny el odio llegaba a niveles de profundidad tan abismales que le abrumaban.

Así, en medio de aquel silencio tenso que podría haber sido cortado fácilmente con un cuchillo, los dos vampiros atravesaron Denver y luego la carretera interestatal en dirección a las Rocosas.

Llegaron a South Park alrededor de la media noche. El pueblo estaba sumido en la tranquilidad casi total. Kenny vio las pintorescas casitas de varios colores, cuyos tejados inclinados estaban cubiertos de nieve. El pueblo parecía un lugar increíblemente tranquilo en comparación con la bulliciosa ciudad de Denver, algo obvio, y ciertamente a Kenny le resultaba difícil el hecho de imaginar que tanto Kyle como Cartman habían crecido en ese lugar, alejados de todos los lujos y la fama de ser dos abogados de una importante firma de la capital del estado. Podía imaginarlos como niños caminando por las banquetas, abrigados para soportar ese clima de nieve casi perpetua. Por alguna razón ese sitio, South Park, se sentía… hogareño, agradable. Un lugar seguro en el que podía olvidarse momentáneamente de su existencia plagada de oscuridad.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa de color verde y Kyle abrió la puerta.

—Llegamos —dijo el pelirrojo con frialdad y bajó del coche cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Kenny, aún con un gesto de aburrimiento en el rostro, hizo lo mismo. Una mueca se dibujó en su cara cuando el aire frío de montaña le dio de lleno sobre la piel, mientras daba vuelva al coche del pelirrojo quien ya se había acercado a la puerta para llamar. No es que el frío le afectara, era sólo que la humedad de la nieve le resultaba molesta.

No pasó mucho hasta que finalmente Eric les abrió. Se veía realmente mal, con la misma ropa desaliñada de tres días, además de notarse que estaba descuidando de nuevo su alimentación.

—Estás hecho un desastre —dijo Kenny sin tacto alguno, antes de entrar en la casa.

Hizo una mueca desagradable al ver los retratos familiares y la sala de estar demasiado común. A diferencia de la casa de Eric en Denver, no había nada de lujos aquí. El nuevo televisor no contaba, y hasta dónde sabía fue el regalo de cumpleaños de Eric para su madre un par de años atrás.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia las escaleras. El error de Cartman estaba allá arriba, podía sentirlo.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Kenny enviándole una mirada aburrida a su vástago.

—Yo… creo que cometí una estupidez —dijo Cartman.

—Eso es obvio…

—Basta —le interrumpió Kyle—. Estás aquí para ayudarlo, no para hacerlo sentir peor.

Kenny sonrió con picardía y arrogancia.

—No olvides, pequeño Kyle, qué soy su mejor opción para resolver todo este desastre. Así que deberías cuidar más tu lengua.

—No olvides, bastardo desgraciado, que tenemos un trato. Así que si quieres lo que te prometí vas a limitarte a hacer lo que debes y dejarte de tus manipulaciones y arrogancia.

Kenny sonrió desafiante.

—¿Trato? —preguntó Cartman sorprendido—. ¿De qué trato…? ¿Qué le prometiste, Kahl?

Kyle notó de inmediato el pánico en las palabras de Eric.

—Hablaremos luego —respondió—. No es nada muy grave, créeme.

—Hablamos de McCormick. Hacer tratos con él es como hacer tratos con el diablo.

Kenny soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, de verdad, no sabía que tenías esa impresión de mí. Siempre pensé que me considerabas peor que Lucifer. Es bueno saber que al menos tengo un poco de tu estima.

Dicho eso, el rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cartman no perdió tiempo y lo siguió, con Kyle justo detrás de él.

—Tenía una enfermera —dijo Kenny mientras olfateaba el lugar como si fuera un animal—. Ella estuvo mucho tiempo aquí. Su aroma está por todos lados.

—La despedí —gruñó Cartman—. Nadie vendrá, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Quien debería preocuparse eres tú, Eric. No soy yo quien le hizo eso a su propia madre.

Cartman se tensó, mientras bajaba la cabeza sintiéndose terrible. Kyle lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacía sí, al tiempo que fulminaba a Kenny con la mirada. Aunque, internamente, el pelirrojo no podía hacer más que preguntarse qué había pasado en esa casa. Lo que Kenny dijo insinuaba que Eric había… No, no podía creer que Eric pudiera haber intentado transformar a su madre.

Kenny abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por varias velas, las ventanas estaban tapeadas con gruesas cobijas en lugar de cortinas, aseguradas además a la pared con grapas industriales de tal forma que no pudieran ser removidas con facilidad.

Liane Cartman se hallaba en la cama, con la mirada vidriosa y perdida en algún lugar del techo. Kenny podía escuchar un pulso débil, aunque todo su cuerpo debía estar ardiendo en una fiebre tan alta que ya le habría freído el cerebro de no ser por la sangre. Y allí estaba el problema: Eric intentó combatir la infección con una ligera infusión de su propia sangre. Una lástima que el cuerpo estaba tan débil que esta no sólo había atacado las zonas infectadas para sanarlas, sino además a las células vivas. Su cuerpo y su mente debían ser un campo de batalla en dónde las células humanas luchaban desesperadamente por no ser consumidas. El cerebro debía estar trabajando a un ritmo tal en dirigir esas defensas, que había desconectado por completo la consciencia de Liane Cartman. Sin duda era un proceso fascinante que desconectaría a los médicos humanos si pudiera poner sus manos sobre un espécimen como lo era esa mujer.

Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano desnuda contra la frente. Estaba bañada en sudor debido a la fiebre terriblemente elevada. Un humano podría incluso obtener quemaduras ligeras.

—He tratado de hacer que baje la fiebre, pero no puedo.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota —respondió Kenny en un gruñido—. Seguirá hasta que la lucha interna termine… de una u otra forma.

Eric cerró los ojos sintiéndose derrotado.

—¿Puedes ayudarla? —preguntó Kyle. La preocupación por Liane hizo que por una vez sus palabras dirigidas a Kenny no destilaran odio y desprecio.

—Tenemos dos opciones, dejarla morir definitivamente, o hacerla una de nosotros.

Kyle pareció horrorizado de eso.

—No puedes salvarla y dejar que siga siendo…

—Pequeño Kyle —interrumpió Kenny como si explicara algo a un niño de kínder—, sí se estrella un huevo, ¿puedes repararlo en lugar de tirarlo o echarlo a la sartén? Pues me temo que esto es exactamente lo mismo.

Se sentó junto a la cama, moviendo el rostro de la mujer para examinarlo como si fuera un médico.

—El problema es si la mente puede recuperarse —dijo—. Estar muerta daría igual si la convierto y no tiene consciencia alguna. Un vampiro que es más un vegetal que un depredador. Absurdo.

Se giró hacia Cartman.

—Bien, Eric, tú decides. Preparas el funeral o tratamos lo segundo, y en caso de fallar, hacer lo primero, pero al estilo de los viejos guerreros vikingos.

Kyle frunció el ceño. No era necesario que fuera tan cruel en esos momentos.

—Tal vez… —dijo Kyle, tras unos minutos en los que Eric no había dicho nada—. Sea mejor dejarla ir.

—No es tú decisión, Pelirrojo —interrumpió Kenny por una vez sonando solemne—. En esto únicamente Cartman puede elegir.

—Ella es todo lo que siempre tuve. Lo único que me queda —dijo Eric en un hilillo de voz—. Tú me arrebataste a Patty, mi empresa, mi vida.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas sanguinolentas se deslizaran por sus mejillas pálidas.

—Devuélvela, por favor.

—Eric, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó Kyle en un susurro.

—No lo sé… —respondió quedamente—. Yo sólo… Creo que no soportaría seguir sin ella, Kahl. Sabiendo que yo termine de matarla.

Kyle soltó un suspiro.

—Bien.

Soltó a Eric, quien se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas en la habitación, y luego salió de la pieza sin volver la mirada atrás.

—Neonatos sensibles —espetó Kenny.

Su mirada se centró en la mujer inerte en la cama. Recorrió su boca con los dedos y luego las mejillas. Allí estaba la sombra de quien sin duda debió ser una mujer hermosa. No le extrañaba que Eric fuera su hijo. Una lástima que la enfermedad se hubiera llevado toda esa belleza. Quizá, con suerte, la sangre la recuperaría. Nunca le habían agradado esas vampiresas que parecían más viejas brujas que otra cosa. En el pasado, era común encontrarlas vagando en las alcantarillas o en los cementerios. Sus chillidos histéricos incrementaban las leyendas de banshees y otros espectros gritones. Él nunca las había soportado, al grado de personalmente haberlas arrojado a la hoguera para después sentarse a ver como ardían entre gritos e improperios.

Cartmen cerró los ojos tras ver como Kenny se inclinaba lentamente sobre el cuello de su madre.

Kenny encajó los colmillos para extraer sangre, sólo la suficiente para terminar de debilitar el cuerpo de Liane y que la lucha interna frenara, permitiendo que la sangre maldita ganara terreno. Luego, se apartó para posteriormente entreabrir la boca de la mujer. Con los dientes cortó su propia muñeca y la acercó a la boca, permitiendo que algunas gotas cayeran en la garganta. No pasó mucho hasta que la mujer, más por instinto que por consciencia propia, se aferrara a la mano para extraer más de aquel líquido preciado. Un minuto después, Kenny hizo que le soltara y se apartó.

Cartman se había puesto de pie y se acercó al lecho. Liane ahora parecía dormir plácidamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía las manos sobre su vientre con los dedos entrecruzados. A la luz de las velas, le pareció que su rostro ya no se veía tan consumido.

—Deja que descanse —dijo Kenny—. Al anochecer veremos si hubo algún cambio. Aunque, la sangre no me reveló nada de su vida. No hubo pensamientos, recuerdos, nada.

—¿Qué significa?

Kenny se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa. Tal vez el hecho de que no era consciente de nada pudo ser la razón. Demos un par de días, si no hay cambio…

Eric se estremeció.

Antes de salir, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre la frente de su madre.

—Buenas noches… —susurró de pronto dándose cuenta de que si de verdad despertaba ya nada podría ser igual. Si ella realmente se levantaba convertida en un ser como él, ya no sería la mujer que lo había llevado en el vientre, la que le había cuidado y cumplido todos sus caprichos—. Liane —susurró el único nombre con el que podría referirse a ella de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Kyle estaba sentado en la sala, en medio de la oscuridad. No sabía que pensar respecto a lo que acababa de pasar allá arriba, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué elegir eso? Con todo el sufrimiento que acarreaba esa vida de oscuridad y sangre, ¿por qué Eric le había permitido a Kenny hacer eso? ¿No habría sido preferible dejar a Liane morir con dignidad, si era posible, a arrastrarla a la noche eterna?

Tal vez, se contestó, es el hecho de que tú no ves las cosas desde su punto de vista. La familia de Cartman no era precisamente una familia unida como los Broflovski. Hasta dónde sabía, mientras la abuela de Eric vivía ella era la que había mantenido cierta unidad en la familia. Una vez falleció, cada quien tomó su propio camino. Así pues, en esa familia, Liane siempre fue lo único que Eric tenía. Cuando sus planes fallaban irremediablemente, era a ella a quien acudía en busca de consuelo. Ella era la única que en todo el maldito pueblo había dado siquiera una pizca de comprensión y cariño a Eric, la única que creyó siempre él. Claro, era su madre, y por eso no podía hacer más que amarlo incondicionalmente. Y Eric, aunque a su manera, también lo hacía. Perderla era perder todo lo que tenía, cómo él mismo admitió.

Y entonces, se preguntó qué haría él en su lugar. Si hubiera sido su madre, o su padre, o tal vez Ike, quienes estuvieran yaciendo en una cama al borde la muerte, ¿intentaría lo mismo o simplemente se quedaría a ver como terminaba todo?

Escuchó como los otros dos bajaban las escaleras. Se levantó y se giró para verlos.

Kenny, como de costumbre, se mostraba indiferente a todo. Lo miró de reojo y le sonrió como indicándole que ahora era su turno de pagar. Esto le hizo rabiar por dentro, pero decidió dejarlo de lado para ocuparse de momento del asunto de Eric.

Cartman se veía contrariado, como si todavía no supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando. Las manchas de sangre en sus mejillas no eran más que un testimonio más de cuanto debía estar sufriendo con todo eso. Rodeó el sofá y fue a abrazarlo.

—Gracias, Kahl —susurró.

—Está bien.

Lo guio hacia la sala para que se sentara en el sofá. Kenny, por su parte, se acercó a la ventana junto a la puerta y movió la cortina para ver hacia afuera.

—Vaya pueblo más aburrido —dijo—. Había más diversión en las aldeas inglesas del siglo XVII que aquí.

Cerró la cortina y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó Kyle molesto.

—Sé que quisieras que me quedara contigo todo el tiempo, Pelirrojo, pero necesito sangre luego de lo que pasó allá arriba.

Kyle apretó los puños.

—No —dijo con frialdad—. Contén la maldita sed. No mataras a nadie en South Park.

Kenny se giró, sonriendo desafiante.

—Ah, pequeño Kyle, no te preocupes por tu familia. Te prometo que no me acercare para nada a la casa de tus padres. —Hizo una pausa—. Ni a las de las familias de tus amigos y socios.

Sin embargo, la mirada de furia del pelirrojo no despareció.

—Nada de muertes en mi pueblo.

—No puedo matar desconocidos que vivan en tu pueblo natal —dijo Kenny—, pero tú puedes matar desconocidos que te topas por la calle en Denver. ¿No es un poco hipócrita?

Kyle apretó los puños.

—Nadie morirá, Pelirrojo —dijo Kenny finalmente—. El pequeño trago existe para algo.

Y acto seguido abandonó la casa.

—Es un desgraciado —espetó.

—¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste? —La pregunta de Eric lo tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de que ya sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

—Hablaremos luego…

—No, Kahl. —Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego le dirigió una mirada de total seriedad al pelirrojo, haciéndole saber que no se zafaría tan fácil de eso—. Sé cómo es Kenny. De hecho, esperaba que tratara de sacar provecho de esto, aunque esperaba que fuera de mí, no de ti. Supongo que fue iluso de mi parte.

Kyle se recargó en el sofá, con la mirada fija en el techo.

—Pasare una noche entera con él —dijo—. Básicamente, por la forma que lo dijo… seré su esclavo desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer.

Cartman le miró con horror. Sabía lo difícil que debía de haber resultado aceptar un trato como aquel, y se maldijo internamente por haber sido quien lo orillara a eso.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Eric, está bien.

—No, no lo está. Kenny se aprovechó de todo esto, de mi estupidez, para enredarte en su juego.

—Él habría buscado otra forma de hacerlo, lo sabes bien —replicó Kyle—. No sé qué obsesión malsana tiene conmigo. Sólo sé que, siendo como es, no se detendrá ante nada hasta saciarla. Me repugna.

Cartman asintió. Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Todavía tenía la impresión de que Kenny se había enterado de la existencia de Kyle a través de él y había urdido un plan increíblemente enrevesado para cumplir su capricho de someter al pelirrojo a su voluntad. Era una especie de bestia territorial que una vez posaba sus ojos en algo hacía todo por tenerlo y luego jugar con él hasta que se rompiera. No había necesitado más de un mes para darse cuenta de ese hecho.

No dijeron nada más, se quedaron en silencio allí, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. Cartman no quería pensar en lo que sucedería a la noche siguiente, aunque aun así su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Liane despertaría de aquel trance, coma o lo que fuera? De ser así, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Lo odiaría por haberle hecho eso? Ese era el peor de los escenarios en los que podía pensar. No sabía si podría soportar ver ese rostro que siempre le había dedicado cariño mirarle con el mismo odio con el que él miraba a Kenny.

Kenny no regresó. Cartman supuso que había rentado una habitación en el hotel. A Kyle le importaba poco lo que hiciera.

Con el amanecer casi sobre de ellos, se retiraron a la habitación de la infancia de Eric a descansar.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver qué pasaría cuando sol se ocultará por la tarde. Esperaban que lo que ocurriera no fuera a ser peor. Sí es que podía haber algo peor que condenar de esa forma a tu propia madre, pensó Eric con amargura antes de cerrar los ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Cartman abrió los ojos la siguiente noche, los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido llegaron a él de forma tan abrumadora que le costó mucho levantarse de la cama. No quería enfrentar la posibilidad de lo que Kenny hizo con Liane no hubiera funcionado. De ser así y su madre no tenía esa segunda oportunidad que estúpidamente trató de darle, no sabía si podría soportarlo. Finalmente, se incorporó de la cama en medio de la vieja habitación de su infancia.

La mayoría de las cosas que había dejado allí tras marcharse a la universidad estaban ahora en cajas almacenadas en algún lugar del desván. Si acaso había unos pocos cambios de ropa en los armarios, que su madre se empeñaba en mantener para cuando la visitaba, y algunos libros que dejó olvidados por allí. Al igual que en la otra habitación, las cortinas habían sido reemplazadas por mantas gruesas que impedían el paso de la luz durante el día.

Avanzó hacia la puerta. Al salir al pasillo, de manera instintiva su mirada giró en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Liane. Sintió como si un trago amargo pasara por su garganta. La casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral, no tenía idea de dónde estaba Kahl —esperaba encontrarlo en la planta baja, aunque su oído no lo podía captar en la casa—. Avanzó unos pasos, y entonces notó algo en la habitación de Liane. La inconfundible voz de Kenny.

Se tensó. ¿Qué carajo hacía él en la pieza de su madre?

Tragándose el miedo a cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar allí dentro, se acercó y abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo. Al igual que la noche anterior, el lugar estaba iluminado únicamente por la luz de las velas, las cuales eran completamente nuevas. Kenny estaba sentado en una de las sillas vestido de manera elegante con un traje, como si se dispusiera a salir esa noche. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que la puerta del armario de su madre estaba abierta, y alguien allí parecía estar removiendo entre los vestidos y las cajas con zapatos que su madre guardaba. De hecho, sobre la cama vacía, se encontraban montones de ropa apilada.

—Eric, finalmente te dignas a pararte por aquí —dijo el rubio—. Tu alimentación debe ser muy mala para que tu sueño de muerte se extendiera más de tres horas luego del anochecer.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Liane Cartman salió de su armario. Eric perdió el aliento en cuanto la vio. Parecía haber rejuvenecido diez años. Su piel completamente lisa y blanca, el cabello creció convirtiéndose en una melena de hebras color castaño que caían por su espalda como una cascada; totalmente diferente a los mechones descuidados y delgados que tenía un par de días atrás. Estaba vestida con un camisón de color negro, confeccionado con una tela tan delgada que no cubría para nada sus dos pequeños y perfectos pechos.

—¡Eric! —dijo ella con una voz que bien podría ser la de una chiquilla, mientras cruzaba la habitación a toda velocidad y se abrazaba a él—. Por fin despiertas. Quería verte desde hace horas, pero...

Cartman no sabía qué hacer, la miraba con una expresión de confusión total. Estaba prendida de su cuello de una forma que no era para nada maternal.

—Lia... madre. —Se interrumpió al pensar que no era correcto utilizar su nombre de pila para llamarla, después de todo ella era...

—Oh, Eric, olvídate de esas inhibiciones humanas.

Esto hizo que Kenny soltara una carcajada divertida.

—Vamos, Liane, es natural que Eric esté un poco confundido. No todos los días la mujer que te crio te recibe de esa manera.

Cartman no tenía idea de cómo interpretar ese comentario por parte de Kenny. ¿Le estaba ayudando acaso? No, eso no podía ser.

—Escucha, Liane, querida, ¿por qué no terminas de vestirte? La noche no es eterna, por más que nos gustaría. Y hoy es una noche muy especial.

Liane se separó de Eric, mientras asentía y regresaba al armario.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Eric en un susurró duro a Kenny.

El rubio simplemente le sonrió desafiante.

—Es una noche maravillosa, eso es todo, y la hermosa Liane me acompañara.

—¡No! —espetó Cartman—. Ni creas que te dejare solo con ella...

—¡Eric! —el gritó de Liane le sorprendió. Por un momento la voz había vuelto a ser la de su madre—. No seas grosero con Kenny. Discúlpate.

Cartman sintió como si un balde de agua le cayera encima. ¿Tenía acaso idea ella de quien era Kenny realmente y de lo que le había hecho a él? Oh, sí, ya imaginaba la actuación que debía estar representando para Liane: mostrándose como un educado caballero ingles de modales y actitudes refinadas. Esa misma actuación que utilizó para encandilar a Patty, mientras lentamente enredaba sus asquerosos tentáculos alrededor suyo para romper su compromiso y finalmente transformarlo en un monstruo.

Decidió que por el momento no diría nada. Quizá era momento de mostrarle a Kenny lo maldito bastardo que podía ser él también. Tal vez rescatar un poco de sus viejas mañas de niño no estaría nada mal.

—¿Qué pasa, Eric, no ibas a disculparte? —preguntó Kenny burlón.

Cartman simplemente le envió una mirada molesta.

—Lo siento, _Kinny_...

El rubio frunció un poco el entrecejo ante esa respuesta. El tono en que había dicho la última palabra parecía implicar una burla más que otra cosa. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Liane salió de nuevo del armario. Traía un vestido de noche de color negro en las manos, sosteniéndolo frente a su cuerpo en un intento por ver cómo le quedaría.

—¿Crees que este esté bien, Kenny querido?

—Liane, preciosa, cualquiera que uses es perfecto. —El rubio se giró para sonreírle de una forma muy seductora.

Eric sintió hervir su sangre de tan sólo escuchar la manera en la que ese maldito le hablaba a Liane.

—Esta noche es especial, quiero lucir algo de acuerdo a eso.

—Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Creo que Eric es un tacaño. Debió gastar menos en una boda que al final canceló y más en vestirte como a una reina.

El aludido le fulminó con la mirada nuevamente. Sabía que cada una de sus palabras estaba diseñada para lastimarle. La manera en la que sonreía, cruel y, hasta cierto punto, con placer, se lo decía todo.

—Oh, Eric se esforzó en darme una buena vida.

—Es lo menos que te mereces, luego de todo lo que te hizo pasar.

—¡Bueno, basta ya! —gritó Cartman totalmente fuera de sí.

—¡Eric! —reprendió Liane nuevamente.

—No —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia Kenny—, no me creo ni por un segundo tu teatrito de niño bueno. ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, _Kinny_? Qué fuiste tú el que malogró todos mis planes y me maldijo con la sangre. Eh, háblale de cómo jugaste conmigo y te encargaste de que Patty y yo...

Kenny se levantó.

—Lo que hice, querido Eric, fue salvarte de una vida fútil e insignificante. No estás hecho para ser un simple mortal atrapado en trivialidades humanas.

Cartman apretó los puños.

—No te correspondía decidir eso —espetó.

—Pero tú si lo decidiste por Liane. ¿No enviaste a tu querido Kyle a buscarme para pedirme ayuda? ¿No me suplicaste ayer con la mirada que resolviera tu error y salvara a tu madre?

Eric sintió esas palabras como puñetazos.

—No te atrevas... —No pudo terminar de hablar. Liane estaba de pie entre ambos.

—Basta, por favor —pidió ella—. Esta es mi noche especial, Eric. Nada de luchas absurdas por esas cosas que están en el pasado.

—Mamá, este sujeto...

—No, no me interesa saberlo. Sólo, por favor, deja de lado esas cosas esta noche. Aunque sea por mí, Eric. ¿Puedes hacer eso por tu madre?

La mirada de Eric se encontró con la de Liane. Los ojos color chocolate, que él había heredado de ella, le transmitían una cantidad de emociones que resultaban abrumadoras. Vio el miedo, la incertidumbre, la curiosidad y el deseo reflejados en ellos. Y a la vez, en el fondo de todo eso, una melancolía por las cosas pasadas que simplemente era demasiado para él. Tuvo que apartar la mirada y asentir levemente con la cabeza, para luego susurrar un leve: lo intentare.

Liane sonrió con calidez.

—Gracias. —Acto seguido, acortó el espacio entre ambos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Se apartó de nuevo, volviendo a remover entre su ropa. Tomó el vestido de noche negro que había dejado sobre la cama y sin más comenzó a vestirse.

—Oh, Eric, te garantizo que esta será una noche inolvidable —dijo Kenny ante eso—. Creo que sólo mi futura cita con el pelirrojo podrá superarla.

Eric frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, pero no dijo nada.

Aunque, por otro lado, las palabras de Kenny despertaron su curiosidad. ¿En dónde se había metido Kahl? Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba en la casa.

—No te preocupes por el pelirrojo —dijo Kenny—. Está ocupado en una visita familiar.

Eric entrecerró los ojos.

—No habrás hecho algo.

—Ni siquiera me acerqué, lo juro. Algún vecino nos vio llegar y le fue imposible escaparse del asunto.

Eric no estaba seguro si creer eso o no, aunque prefirió no discutir nada.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —preguntó Liane modelando el vestido para ellos.

—Maravillosa —respondió Kenny—. Ese vestido te hace ver más preciosa, querida Liane.

Ella se giró entonces un poco, posando su mirada en su hijo.

—¿Qué dices tú, Eric?

—Te ves hermosa —respondió él siendo sincero.

Kenny se acercó a Liane y le ofreció el brazo.

—Nuestra noche comienza ahora, querida.

Eric los siguió mientras salían de la habitación y bajaban las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta principal, Kenny se giró a verlo sin borrar la sonrisa cruel de su cara.

—Lo siento, querido Eric, pero me temo que esta noche especial sólo es entre Liane y yo.

—Un carajo si crees que te dejare solo con ella.

—¡Eric, ese lenguaje! Y ya no eres más un niño para andarme celando.

La miró con incredulidad. ¡Dios, le había hablado como si fuera un niño pequeño celoso porque su madre tiene un nuevo novio! Dio un paso adelante. No iba a dejar que Liane saliera sola por allí acompañada de ese monstruo. Entonces, se detuvo. Sintió una presión extraña en la cabeza, al tiempo que le parecía como si la temperatura de la habitación estuviera aumentando. O tal vez era su propia temperatura.

—No te ves nada bien —dijo Kenny en una mezcla de preocupación fingida y burla—. Deberías volver arriba, descansar un rato, y luego ir a buscar una buena presa.

—¡Tú! —gruñó.

—Descansa, querido —dijo Liane con voz maternal, antes de abandonar la casa del brazo de Kenny.

Cartman retrocedió unos pasos, luego de que la puerta se cerrara suavemente. Se sentó en el segundo escalón de la escalera. El calor comenzaba a disminuir y la presión en su cabeza había desaparecido del todo. Con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo humedecido en sudor sanguinolento, Eric dio un golpe a la pared con tal fuerza que la estrelló. Estaba seguro que ese malestar tan extraño había sido ocasionado por Kenny con el único objetivo de evitar que los siguiera.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras en su mente daba una y mil vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar. La actitud extraña de Liane, el hecho de que Kenny se comportara extrañamente tan cordial con ella y ella a su vez cayera en su juego. Sentía deseos de levantarse de allí, de recorrer todo el maldito pueblo en busca del lugar al cual habían ido.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y la conocida figura de Kyle entró a la habitación al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó allí suspirando de una forma que le hacía ver demasiado humano.

—¿Kahl? —preguntó Eric extrañado. El pelirrojo tenía la ropa desaliñada como si acabara de escalar un árbol—. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Soltó un suspiro nuevamente antes de responder:

—Tuve que salir por la ventana de mi vieja habitación. Mi madre insistía en que me quedara. Le dije que te estaba acompañando por la enfermedad de Liane, y por tanto no podía hacerlo. Y bueno...

—Se puso pesada —completó Eric.

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes como es. “Eric puede cuidarse solo. Podrás ir a verlo mañana”. Y eso cuando no me estaba atosigando por preguntas sobre mi supuesta enfermedad.

Se apartó de la puerta. El olor de la sangre mezclada con el aroma de Eric y la marca clara del puñetazo en el muro hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente de sus propios problemas y se acercara a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con voz queda—. No me digas que Liane...

Eric negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no estabas aquí cuando Kenny llegó.

Kyle negó con la cabeza.

—Casi en cuanto me desperté, vi la cantidad masiva de llamadas perdidas de casa de mis padres. Supe que ella ya sabía que estaba aquí y tuve que contestar. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, estaba en su puerta llamando para la cena.

—Esa mujer es una controladora obsesiva.

—Bueno, no puedo hacer mucho, es mi madre. —Se recargó en el muro, sin apartar la mirada de Eric—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese desgraciado?

Cartman soltó un leve suspiro.

—No tengo idea de qué está pasando, Kahl —dijo sincerándose por completo, algo que jamás habría hecho de niño, pero que notó en los últimos días era un verdadero respiro para su alma—. Cuando desperté ya era muy tarde. No tenía idea de que pudiera quedarme tanto tiempo sumergido en el sueño de muerte. Es decir, generalmente, a un determinado tiempo luego del anochecer simplemente abro los ojos. Esta vez no fue así. Cuando salí de la habitación en primera instancia no me pareció que hubiera nada extraño. Salvo porque la casa estaba en completo silencio. Y entonces, escuché a Kenny en la habitación de Liane. Ella estaba con él. Salieron, como un par de amantes a una cita.

—Dios... Eric...

—No pude detenerlos, y ahora no tengo idea de dónde están.

Se levantó, alzando su brazo para ver el reloj de su muñeca. Diez minutos para la media noche.

—Soy patético —dijo—. En mi desesperación por ayudarla, acudí al mismo diablo. ¿Qué pasara si Kenny la enreda en sus juegos? ¿Y si la pone en mi contra? No quiero pensar tal posibilidad, no quiero pensar en que ella podría ponerse de su lado.

—Tal vez sólo está encandilada —dijo Kyle—. Como un insecto encandilado por la luz. Dijiste que Kenny le hizo eso a Patty: la deslumbró a tal grado de que ella jamás sospechó nada extraño en él. Quizá hace lo mismo con Liane.

Cartman hizo una mueca.

—Pensé en eso también. Aunque, no sé por qué, tengo el presentimiento que ella realmente sí sabe quién y cómo es Kenny realmente, pero por alguna razón le está siguiendo el juego.

—No creo que ella lo haga —dijo Kyle—. Eric, Liane Cartman es una de las mejores personas que jamás conocí. Deberías saberlo, es tu madre después de todo. A pesar de su reputación, a pesar de los errores que pudo haber cometido en ciertos ámbitos, sabes que siempre fue una mujer amable que se preocupaba por los demás y sobre todo por ti. Si ella sabe quién es Kenny realmente, y de hecho sospecha lo que te hizo, no se pondrá de su lado.

Cartman se mordió el labio. En ese momento más que un adulto parecía un niño confundido y dolido.

—Quiero creer eso, Kahl. —Su voz era un susurro en un tono bajo y triste—. Se lo dije… Le grité lo que Kenny había hecho. Ella se limitó a enviarme una mirada triste y me pidió que por esa noche me olvidara de eso. Es una noche especial para ellos, por algún motivo.

Luego de eso, se hizo un silencio. Kyle no se apartó del muro junto a las escaleras en dónde estaba recargado. Eric se quedó viéndole desde el lugar en dónde se encontraba, al pie de las mismas.

El reloj cucú ubicado en la sala, que Liane había heredado de su madre al morir, marcó la media noche.

—Tal vez sólo debas darle tiempo —dijo Kyle—. Recuerdo la primera noche: no tenía idea de que hacía. Luchaba por tener un poco de control sobre mí, pero todo me abrumaba y me distraía. Dios, creo que, si no hubieras estado allí, Kenny se habría aprovechado de mi estado para… nada agradable.

Eric asintió.

—Con ella todo parece tan distinto. Es como si de alguna forma fuera consciente de todo y a la vez no. —Suspiró—. No sé realmente como expresarlo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, el sonido de las sirenas llenó el ambiente. Dos patrullas pasaron velozmente por la calle frente a la casa. No le prestaron la menor atención a ese hecho. Un par de minutos después, más sirenas, esta vez el sonido era distinto. Camiones de bomberos, una ambulancia y dos patrullas más.

—Algún incendio —dijo Eric.

Se puso de pie al escuchar como una de las ventanas del segundo piso se abría. Luego las risas inconfundibles de Liane y Kenny.

Ambos, Eric y Kyle, alzaron la mirada al verlos bajar por las escaleras. Ella tenía la ropa manchada de sangre en varios lugares. Reían, como dos adolescentes que acabaran de hacer alguna maldad de la cual habían conseguido escapar muy apenas.

Kyle relacionó dicha actitud con las sirenas que había escuchado unos momentos atrás. ¿Sería posible que ellos...? No, tal vez Kenny, Liane Cartman, por otro lado, era incapaz de hacer lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, debieron estar allí! —dijo ella—. Fue tan divertido.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? —preguntó Kyle con tono horrorizado.

La mujer dejó de reír y posó su mirada en el pelirrojo. Acto seguido, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se prendió de su cuello. Kyle le dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida y asustada. La mujer sostenía al pelirrojo por la barbilla mientras parecía analizar su rostro.

—Oh, Kyle —dijo—. Estás hermoso. —Luego de eso le robó un beso en los labios.

—¡Madre! —medio gritó Eric.

—Oh, por favor, Eric —dijo ella, soltando a Kyle y girándose hacia su hijo—. Te dije que dejaras de lado esos generalísimos. A estas alturas, luego de lo ocurrido, no estamos para eso.

Eric no dijo nada más, hasta que la carcajada divertida de Kenny rompió el silencio incómodo.

A lo lejos se escucharon más sirenas, lo cual atrajo de nuevo la atención de Kyle respecto a lo que fuera que habían hecho esos dos y su posible relación con las patrullas, las ambulancias y los coches de bombero que llenaban las calles.

—¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a preguntar.

—Por favor, Kyle, no seas tan serio —dijo Liane—. Son nimiedades que no vienen al caso.

Eric observó las manchas de sangre en el vestido y en la piel de Liane. Kenny, por otro lado, se mantenía tan pulcro como cabía esperar de alguien narcisista como él. A decir verdad, también estaba algo asustado con respecto a que podría haber pasado en esa “noche especial”.

—Liane, por favor —pidió.

La mujer soltó un suspiro.

—No puedo negarte nada, Eric querido —dijo—. Hoy saboree un plato de venganza.

—La dulce venganza de la sangre —agregó Kenny con sorna.

—¿Venganza? ¿De quién? —preguntó Eric completamente extrañado. No sabía de nadie en el pueblo con quien su madre tuviera problemas. Al menos del tipo que podían llevarla a cometer homicidio.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y le acarició el rostro.

—No sabes cómo me alegra que te parezcas al abuelo y no a él.

La confusión de Eric no hizo más que aumentar.

Ella se apartó de él con una expresión de completa pena. A Eric le dieron ganas de abrazarla y consolarla.

—¿Conoces a Jack Tenorman, supongo?

—Por supuesto —respondió Eric—. El jugador de los Broncos. Se retiró hace un par de años. Era una celebridad local cuando éramos niños. Casi todos lo admirábamos. Excepto Kyle, quien prefería el baloncesto al fútbol.

Liane asintió.

—No me digas que tú...

No tenía sentido. Era absurdo que su madre quisiera vengarse de aquel jugador. Hasta donde sabía, no se conocían más que de vista —algo relativamente normal teniendo en cuenta que el pueblo no era muy grande—, entonces, ¿por qué?

—Mataste a Jack Tenorman —dijo Eric.

Ella asintió.

—De hecho —dijo Kenny—, eso estuvo más allá. Casi como tú en aquella granja, querido Eric. Se ensañó por completo con el tipo y su esposa.

Los otros dos dirigieron miradas asustadas e inquisitivas a la mujer frente a ellos. Liane se miró las manos, tenía algo de sangre seca en las uñas, y las cerró en un rictus de furia contenida.

—No tienes idea —dijo en voz baja— de cuánto tiempo tuve que tragarme la furia contra ese hombre. Cuantas noches llore por su culpa luego de la forma que me utilizó y de lo que nos hizo.

Alzó la mirada. Su rostro estaba cubierto con lágrimas de sangre.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue? Verlo aparecer en televisión, con su familia, como un padre orgulloso y un esposo modelo. Y mientras, yo tenía que mentirte cada vez que preguntas en dónde estaba tu padre. Tenía que limitarme a abrazarte sin saber que más hacer o decir cada vez que volvías llorando de uno de esos festivales del día del padre en la escuela.

—Dios —susurró Cartman.

—Jack Tenorman es... era... —susurró Kyle, antes de tener que ir a ayudar a Eric, quien casi no podía sostenerse en pie. Lo llevó al sofá para que se sentara.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber él.

Liane Cartman, aun mirando la sangre en sus manos, contestó de una forma que su hijo no esperaba:

—¿Por qué no? Me utilizó como sexo pasajero tras una pelea con su esposa. Jamás quiso responsabilizarse de nada. ¿Sabes que hizo cuando fui a exigirle que mínimo diera una pensión para tu mantenimiento? Me echó encima a sus abogados. ¡Me amenazó con enviarme a prisión y arrebatarte de mis manos para entregar a alguna agencia de adopción! Yo simplemente no puedo perdonarlo por lo que nos hizo. Tragué tanto tiempo todo esto, que me quemaba por dentro.

Hizo una pausa.

—Pero ahora está muerto. Gracias a esta sangre, a esta nueva fuerza, pude finalmente hacerlo pagar por todo.

La casa quedó envuelta en un silencio absoluto. Nadie dijo nada más conforme la madrugada se agotaba. Finalmente, casi de manera automática, cada quien se retiró a dónde fuera que pasarían el día.

* * *

Un incendio. Los cuerpos irreconocibles, aunque estaba más que claro que se trataba del matrimonio Tenorman. No parecía haber rastros de que el incendio fuera provocado, o debido a un corto circuito. Ante la imposibilidad de probar como se había generado realmente y en espera a los resultados de la autopsia, el informe policiaco de momento indicaba que se trataba de un accidente, sin especificar cómo o de que tipo.

* * *

De nuevo despertó tarde. Esta vez, en cambio, el ambiente se sentía extraño. Tan pronto como salió de la cama, se dio cuenta que ese día de verdad estaba completamente solo en la casa. Encontró una nota sobre la mesa de noche. La caligrafía, aunque algo apresurada, sin duda era de Kyle. Era una nota escueta con una única frase:

_"La vieja cabaña abandonada al otro lado de la charca Stark"._

Se apresuró a salir de la casa y abordar su coche. Condujo hasta aquel lugar. Cuando niños, Kyle, Stan y él solían pescar allí durante los veranos. No sabía a qué se debía la nota de Kahl, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no podía ser nada bueno.

Luego de recorrer un tramo de bosque, encontró al pelirrojo de pie, cerca de la cabaña. Está había sido reducida a una enorme pila de madera en el centro del claro junto al lago en el que se encontraba.

—Eric —susurró Kyle en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—¿Qué está pasando, Kahl?

—Ella va a hacerlo. —Se mordió los labios—. Liane le pidió a Kenny que le ayudara con eso.

Antes de que Cartman pudiera decir más, la pila de manera comenzó a arder llenando la noche con su luz rojiza.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Eric al ver a su madre de pie muy cerca de la pira. Kenny estaba también en las cercanías—. ¡Liane!

Ella se giró dedicándole una última sonrisa cansada.

—Creo que no aproveché muy bien la última noche que me disté, Eric —dijo—. Tal vez debí pasarla contigo, en lugar de centrarme en la venganza. Lo siento.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, en dirección al fuego. Eric se acercó.

—No —susurró—. No hagas esto, por favor.

—Viví una vida, Eric, no sé si buena o mala, pero una vida a final de cuentas. Yo ya estaba preparada para abrazar la muerte. Ahora debo hacerlo. Yo no tengo la fuerza para aguantar esto, lo sé. Lo siento.

Y tras decir eso, saltó hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se transformó en una bola de fuego casi al instante en que tocó las llamas. No hubo gritos de dolor, sino simplemente un cuerpo ardiendo con una facilidad que en un cuerpo humano hubiera sido completamente imposible. Un extraño olor que difería mucho de la carne quemada de un humano se percibió en la zona. Era difícil describirlo: una extraña mezcla del hedor metálico de la sangre —dulce para los vampiros— y carne quemada.

Eric corrió, únicamente para ser detenido de golpe por Kenny, quien lo arrojó hacia atrás. Cayó sentado sobre la nieve, y casi al instante sintió como los brazos de Kyle lo sostenían por la espalda.

—¡Mamá! —musitó como un niño desamparado.

No podía apartar los ojos de la pira funeraria, la cual seguía ardiendo arrojando su resplandor sobre los tres vampiros presentes. Se quedó allí con la vista fija en las llamas, durante casi dos horas, mientras el fuego parecía bailar burlón, tras haberle arrebatado a su madre, hasta que lentamente se consumió. Al final solamente quedaron cenizas, humo y unas pocas brasas, aún encendidas de un color rojo vivo. No había rastro alguno de un cuerpo. Los vampiros no dejan tras de sí más que cenizas color blanco al quemarse.

Kenny, con una extraña mirada solemne en el rostro, se acercó y tomó un puño de las cenizas de Liane. Las mantuvo en sus manos, dejando que el viento otoñal las dispersara en dirección al lago. Así continuó, puño tras puño hasta que casi no quedaba nada de aquellas cenizas blancas.

Terminado ese trabajo, el vampiro rubio se giró y caminó en dirección a dónde Kyle aun sostenía a un abrumado Cartman.

—Está hecho —dijo—. Sólo queda que cumplas tu parte del trato, pelirrojo.

Kyle se levantó de golpe completamente furioso.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?

—Yo ayude a Eric, justo como querías. Luego de que le di mi sangre a Liane, ella fue libre por completo de hacer lo que quisiera. Eligió morir. No puedes culparme por eso.

Eso no evitó que el pelirrojo apretara los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—No pienso pagarte nada, cabrón.

Kenny sonrió malicioso.

—Ya veo, así que no tienes palabra, pequeño Kyle. —Se acercó a él. Kyle sintió de nuevo como se paralizaba ante el poder que emanaba de Kenny. El rubio acarició su rostro un momento, antes de robarle un apasionado beso—. Mejor será que te lo pienses mejor antes de incumplir nuestro trato —susurró sin apartar su rostro del pelirrojo más que unos centímetros—. Mi venganza no es algo que quieras experimentar.

Kenny miró a Eric, se agachó y susurró algo a su oído. Kyle fue incapaz de escucharlo, supuso que porque Kenny así lo quiso. Luego, se apartó de ambos para desaparecer fundiéndose con la noche misma.

En el lugar únicamente quedaron Kyle y Eric. El primero entre asustado y furioso. El segundo completamente destrozado.


	13. Chapter 13

El otoño ya estaba avanzado en la ciudad de Denver, la cual se había cubierto como de costumbre con una capa blanca de nieve. A decir verdad, en algunos aspectos el clima de Denver no era tan diferente al de South Park. Su localización geográfica hacía que las probabilidades de nevadas fueran altas la mayor parte del año, en especial entre los meses de noviembre y marzo. En ese sentido, vivir en la ciudad no era tan diferente a hacerlo en aquel pequeño pueblillo de montaña.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Liane Cartman saltara a la muerte en aquel fuego. Era una imagen que difícilmente se borraría de la mente de Kyle. Aunque ahora, su mente estaba más ocupada en otros asuntos. Uno de ellos en especial, el cual desde hacía meses —incluso antes de su conversión forzada en el monstruo que era ahora— le estaba dando muchos problemas: el caso Pirrup.

Al siguiente día, viernes, sería la última audiencia y, por lo que Bebe, le dijo por teléfono unas horas atrás, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para ellos. Por cómo iban las cosas, el juez fallaría a favor de Estella Havisham y eso arruinaría la carrera de Phillip. La edición de su nuevo libro, ese que sin duda le ayudaría solventar las carencias económicas que estaba padeciendo últimamente —su hermana se negaba a entregar más dinero, a pesar de que legalmente él era el principal heredero de la fortuna Pirrup— se estaba atrasando demasiado. Todo parecía indicar que el editor esperaba al fallo de la corte. Si ese fallo resultaba desfavorable para Phillip, adiós a sus pretensiones literarias. En el mejor de los casos terminaría como un simple escritor fantasma, destinado a escribir libros que se firmarían y venderían con el nombre de algún famoso que de pronto había decidido publicar algo con su nombre, por más que no tuviera veta literaria alguna por lo que debía mandar a escribir su obra con alguien que mínimo supiera hilvanar dos frases coherentemente.

La última vez que lo había visto, precisamente un par de noches atrás, Phillip estaba muy nervioso y preocupado. Le dijo que no tenía absolutamente manera de pagarle por todo lo que hacía por él. Incluso con un fallo en contra, los honorarios de los abogados debían pagarse.

Kyle le repitió que no se preocupara tanto por eso. Ya podría pagarle cuando consiguiera vender alguna novela. El pelirrojo había leído algo del trabajo de Phillip, era bueno, aunque quizá lo que lo limitaba era el género que había elegido sobre el que escribir. Aunque no tan marginal como lo era ochenta o noventa años atrás, el terror seguía estando muy por detrás de otros géneros narrativos.

Ahora, cuando alguien veía a Phillip Pirrup, un joven elegante y refinado, podía pensar que se trataba de un caballero que parecía más pertenecer a una época anterior a la actual. Las personas al enterarse que era escritor de géneros fantásticos, seguramente pensarían que se trataban de novelas épicas como las de Tolkien, o incluso como las del más moderno George R. R. Martin. Sin duda no esperarían que su género fuera el terror, terror cósmico para ser precisos.

Pocos recuerdan que el mismo Lovecraft era un caballero de su época.

Sí, el componente básico de la obra de aquel noble caballero no era otro que terror cósmico. Su pluma era magistral, sin duda, y por lo que algunos críticos literarios habían dicho de su trabajo, si se dedicara a otros géneros posiblemente podría alcanzar el éxito inmediato. Sin embargo, como cabía esperar de un escritor como él, no le interesaba la fama inmediata. Lo que quería era escribir aquello que le apasionaba y, porque no, le obsesionaba.

Kyle encontró un artículo que al parecer había escrito un par de años atrás, mientras cursaba la carrera de inglés en la universidad de Brown, en Providence, Rhode Island, en el cual se expresaba con pasión sobre la literatura _Pulp_ de la primera mitad del siglo XX, y en especial la de las décadas de los 30s y 40s. No temía expresarse con elocuencia y fascinación de sus grandes ídolos: Robert Bloch, Robert E. Howard, Clark Ashton Smith, Frank Long, Ray Bradbury, Isaac Asimov, entre muchos otros. En cierto sentido, era como si el joven Phillip les conociera en persona, producto quizás de haber devorado con ahínco las obras de esos escritores y algunas biografías de ellos.

Resultaba desalentador que un juicio como aquel, promovido por personas sin escrúpulos cuyo único afán era el dinero fácil, pudiera echar por tierra la carrera de alguien tan talentoso. Más aún cuando se veía lo mucho que la crítica especializada parecía no poder esperar más para que diera el primer gran salto a las “ligas mayores” con una obra que de verdad pudiera hacer figurar el nombre de Phillip Pirrup a la par de Stephen King, Clive Barker, Joe Hill, Poppy Z. Brite y Anne Rice, sólo por nombrar a algunos de los autores de terror más reconocidos de la actualidad.

Kyle se recargó en el sofá de su nuevo departamento —uno económico ubicado al sur de la ciudad— con la mirada fija en los copos de nieve que resbalaban por el cristal de su ventana, sintiendo la soledad abrumadora que sólo los seres como él podían experimentar.

Llevaba una semana viviendo en ese lugar. Los únicos muebles que tenía eran ese sofá, un viejo televisor comprado en una casa de empeño, un escritorio para su computadora personal y una cama. Sus armarios tenían poca cosa realmente, no más de cuatro o cinco cambios de ropa y cuatro de los trajes elegantes que su madre le regalaba cada navidad y su cumpleaños. La mayoría seguía en su piso del centro, el cual no había vendido puesto que lo seguía prestando a Pip; quien, por cierto, no dejaba de discutirle el hecho de que no era necesario y de que no tenía como pagarle, por más que Kyle, a su vez, insistiera que no era necesario. Lo cierto es que sentía que debía hacer más por él, y no precisamente porque fuera su abogado (aunque no en la práctica, puesto que de eso ahora se ocupaba Bebe).

No había estado en la casa de Cartman en al menos unas dos semanas. Eric desapareció tres días luego de que volvieran a South Park, y él se sintió incomodo de seguir allí sin el dueño presente, por lo que de inmediato buscó un sitio que se acomodara a lo que necesitaba al cual mudarse de inmediato. Esto no quería decir que no estuviera preocupado por Cartman ni mucho menos. Estaba al pendiente de cualquier señal, algo que le dijera que no había cometido una estupidez. Aunque, si había decidido acabar con todo, ¿podía culparlo? ¿Qué le quedaba a Cartman que fuera un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle aferrarse a su existencia una noche más? A pesar de eso, dentro de sí esperaba que no hubiera acabado con su propia existencia. Tal vez era egoísta, pero en esos momentos sentía que tener a Cartman, su guía en toda esa locura de sangre y muerte, era una de las razones por las que él mismo seguía adelante noche con noche. Sí, definitivamente era egoísta de su parte querer que se quedara solo porque él mismo no quería estar solo en todo eso.

Soltó un ligero suspiro. Pasaba de la media noche ya, y todavía no había ido en busca de una presa. La sed comenzaba a llegar al punto de volverse algo salvaje e incontrolable.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con cierta desgana, lo tomó del sitio donde reposaba, en el sofá junto a él, y vio que era Bebe.

—Kyle, necesito que contactes a Cartman cuanto antes —dijo sin más—. Ambos tienen que venir a una junta urgente mañana.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Todo eso de una junta urgente le estaba comenzando a resultar demasiado sospechoso. Algo no le cuadraba.

La mujer tardo un momento en responder.

—Token consiguió un nuevo cliente. Uno importante. Está abriendo un negocio en Denver y eligió nuestro despacho para llevar sus asuntos jurídicos. Creo que la fama que ganamos en algunos de los casos de derechos de autor nos precede. El asunto es que, para poder cerrar finalmente la contratación del despacho, pide una reunión con todos los socios. Mañana, a las nueve de la noche.

—¿De quién se trata?

Una reunión tan tarde con todos los socios era por demás inusual.

—Tal vez has escuchado de él. Es un empresario dedicado al teatro, la cultura y el mundo editorial en Londres. Kenneth McCormick.

Kyle casi deja caer el teléfono. No había tenido noticias de ese maldito en un tiempo. ¿Qué carajo hacía contratando a su despacho a través de Token?

—Tratare de localizarlo, nos veremos allá —dijo sin saber cómo estaba logrando mantener la compostura ante Bebe para no maldecir en voz alta.

Colgó, mientras una mueca desagradable se formaba en su rostro. Cualquier cosa que Kenny estuviera planeando hacer no podía ser buena. ¿Para qué carajo tenía que ir a meterse los asuntos del despacho jurídico, aunque fuera como cliente?

El asunto era ahora, ¿cómo localizar a Cartman? Si quería frenar la intromisión de ese maldito en sus asuntos laborales, y en las vidas de sus compañeros de la oficina, entonces necesitaban hacerlo entre ambos. El problema era que Eric no tenía su celular o cualquier otro método de contacto. Tal vez, pensó, podría tratar de localizarlo de la misma forma que había hecho con Kenny.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando notó una presencia más en la habitación.

Se giró rápidamente y lo vio allí. Estaba vestido elegantemente y recargado en el marco de la puerta que daba al dormitorio. Sonreía burlón.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

—Siempre tan grosero, Pelirrojo —respondió mientras daba un paso al frente—. Aunque debo decir que eres más hermoso cuando estás furioso.

—Largo. Ya es suficiente para mí con el hecho de que tendré que verte la cara mañana.

Kenny no hizo amago de moverse. Al contrario, parecía más interesado en revisar el viejo papel tapiz de la habitación y en la falta de muebles y cualquier otro elemento que pudiera hacer ese lugar más acogedor.

—No tienes ningún sentido del gusto, pequeño Kyle —dijo—. Deberías aprenderle un poco a Eric: rodeado de obras de arte y muebles finos. La inmortalidad es un regalo demasiado preciado como para desperdiciarla en un agujero de mala muerte como este.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes.

—Largo —repitió.

Kenny, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, dio un paso en su dirección.

—Vine a darte una última oportunidad —dijo—. Puedes pagar la deuda que tienes conmigo…

—Olvídalo…

—Espera, no te precipites, Pelirrojo. Puedes meditarlo con la almohada. Mañana, luego de la reunión con tus socios del despacho, podrás darme tu respuesta.

—Puedo dártela ahora mismo: jamás pasara, cabrón.

Kenny sonrió aún más.

—Creí que dirías eso, pero tengo mis formas de incentivar una mejor respuesta, pequeño Kyle. No te molestes en revisar el resultado del juicio de tu hermoso rubio mañana. Me temo que será un desacierto en el record del despacho Cartman & Black. Oh, y el asunto de Eric, yo mismo me ocupare en persona de que esté allí por la noche.

Luego de eso, se marchó desapareciendo aparentemente en el aire como era su costumbre. Kyle se quedó choqueado mirando el lugar en dónde había estado de pie.

Acababa de insinuar su derrota en la corte. ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Era realmente capaz de influir en algo como aquello, en personas con las que creía no podía tener contacto alguno? Sí, con esa forma que tenía de hipnotizar, de hacer creer a las personas algo completamente diferente a lo que era realmente, sin duda era capaz de influir en quien quisiera. Una influencia que al parecer estaba dispuesta a usar para hundir aún más al joven Pirrup.

* * *

Las cosas se precipitaron casi de inmediato a partir de ese punto. Tan pronto como oscureció y abrió los ojos, Kyle vio las llamadas perdidas y mensajes en su teléfono. Era fácil deducir que era lo que había pasado. El fallo fue en su contra.

Le marcó de inmediato a su amiga y colega para saber los detalles. El juez había establecido que el joven Pirrup debía pagar una compensación de diez millones de dólares. Los miles que el despacho le cobraría por los servicios eran nada contra esa suma. Bebe dijo que apelaría a la sentencia, por supuesto. Kyle no tuvo nada más que agregar. Las cosas ya estaban mal para Phillip, pero si a eso agregaba el hecho de que Kenny, de alguna manera, estaba conspirando para asegurarse de que las cosas fueran peores para él… Al menos eso era lo que le había dado a entender la noche anterior.

Kyle no esperó más. Tras colgarle a Bebe se apresuró a bajar al estacionamiento y abordar su coche. Originalmente tenía planeado ir en busca de una cena rápida antes de la reunión de las nueve, sin embargo, ahora conducía en dirección a su departamento del centro.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta, se sorprendió al notar el intenso hedor a alcohol que provenía de dentro. Abrió la puerta con su llave sin detenerse siquiera a tocar. La habitación estaba en penumbras y no le costó nada encontrar la figura del joven rubio tendida en el sillón con la botella de vino barato en la mano.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Kyle—. ¡Joven Phillip!

El rubio alzó los ojos nublados debido al licor y al parecer tardó un poco en reconocerlo.

—Señor Broflovski —susurró—. Supongo que ya sabe lo que pasó.

Kyle asintió, al tiempo que se adentraba a la habitación. Había varias botellas de licor sobre la nueva mesa para café, la cual era remplazo de la que se había rotó la noche en que Kenny estuvo en esa misma habitación.

Kyle se sintió terrible. Estaba viendo los despojos de un caballero.

—La sentencia se puede apelar, joven Phillip…

—La señorita Stevens dijo lo mismo —le interrumpió con su voz congestionada por el alcohol—. ¿De qué sirve? Una reputación dañada no puede ser reparada en una apelación.

Kyle llegó hasta dónde estaba. Le arrebató la botella de vino y la arrojó hacia un lado, sin importarle que el líquido se derramara y manchara los muebles.

—No te hagas esto, Phillip —susurró tratado de que se levantara para llevarlo hacia la ducha—. No vale la pena que te dejes caer por esto.

—Yo no quería pelear —dijo—. Mi hermana era la única interesada en eso. Mantener el honor de la familia, ¿qué honor queda en este mundo? Deshonre la memoria de mis padres, y todo quedó arruinado por una simple noche de descuido.

—No eres el primero a quien han hecho algo como eso —dijo—. Esas mujeres tienen toda la pinta de ser del tipo que hacen eso una y otra vez.

—¿Importa, señor Broflovski? Si me lo hicieron a mí, o a otros diez, ¿importa realmente? Al parecer pueden salirse con la suya como quieran…

Kyle se rindió. No podía hacer que Phillip se levantara del sofá, y no estaba en sus planes hacer uso de su fuerza sobrenatural para lograrlo.

—Estoy arruinado —siguió Phillip—. Debo entregar la mitad de la indemnización antes de que acabe el año, menos de dos meses, o iré a la cárcel. Mi hermana ya hizo un montón de trabas legales de tal forma que de la fortuna de mis padres no me queda ni un céntimo… El editor rechazó mi novela. Da igual, ni consiguiendo un _best seller_ podría pagar cinco millones de dólares en menos de tres meses.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y, antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo, tenía a Phillip sollozando contra su pecho mientras sus manos torpemente trataban de abrazarlo. Allí estaba un hombre que acababa de ver toda su vida arruinada por un par de mujeres oportunistas y sin escrúpulos. Oh, como le gustaría ir en busca de Estella Havisham y su madre para beber hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Recordó la reunión en el despacho y de inmediato, sin dejar de abrazar a Phillip, sacó el aparato de su bolcillo para responder en voz baja.

—Kyle, ¿dónde estás? —La voz de Token, cargada de un deje de furia surgió de inmediato—. Llevamos quince minutos esperándote. El cliente comienza a impacientarse. Podríamos estar ante una oportunidad única y un contrato millonario.

—Token, surgió algo…

—Resuélvelo más tarde. Si perdemos este contrato, quedas fuera como socio y como empleado, y me asegurare de que ese sea el fin de tu carrera.

Eso de verdad sorprendió a Kyle. Token no era el tipo de persona que hacia amenazas como aquella. De hecho, era un tipo increíblemente centrado y justo en su trabajo. Aunque lo que de verdad molestaba a Kyle de todo ese asunto, era el hecho de que Kenny estaba involucrado. Nada que viniera de él podía ser bueno.

Con mucha reticencia, tuvo que dejar solo a Pip. Afortunadamente el alcohol parecía haberlo vencido. Lo dejó dormido en el sofá y luego se apresuró a dirigirse a la oficina sin importarle que no estuviera en las mejores condiciones —su ropa estaba desaliñada y un poco del olor a vino barato de Pip se le había impregnado—. Lo mejor, a final de cuentas, era zanjar el maldito asunto que Kenny tenía en su despacho cuento antes.

* * *

La reunión fue de lo más trivial, para sorpresa de Kyle. Kenny se comportaba como un educado y refinado hombre de negocios. Vestía elegantemente y su sonrisa parecía encandilar un poco a la mayoría de los presentes. Su voz sonora y elocuente sin duda encantó a los socios del despacho. Ya veía porque Token tenía tales expectativas de ese negocio millonario, como lo había llamado. Kenny básicamente les estaba dejando a cargo de todas las gestiones legales y la representación de un proyecto editorial que se perfilaba no sólo adquirir la mayoría de las editoriales importantes con sede en Denver, sino además a permitir que su grupo editorial —McCormick Publishing Group— ingresara finalmente a América, tras haber sido una empresa estrictamente europea desde su fundación a comienzos del siglo XX.

A decir verdad, siendo que no era su especialidad, pues el despacho Cartman & Black se ocupaba de muy pocos litigios en asuntos de derechos de autor y, en general, cualquier cosa relacionada con el mundo editorial, resultaba un poco extraño que hubieran sido su opción. Aunque Kenny argumentó que tras hablarlo mucho con su buen amigo Eric, a quien conoció en su viaje a Londres de un año atrás, decidió que su despacho era el mejor para tratar esos asuntos por él. Y sin duda, negarse a ser la lanzadera para un proyecto tan ambicioso por parte de alguien que tenía tal influencia en el mundo cultural del viejo mundo, no estaba para nada en los planes de los socios.

Cartman tuvo que tragarse algunas palabras, y jugar el papel que Kenny le estaba dando en todo ese asunto.

Kyle, por su parte, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no responder mordazmente a Kenny, aunque a decir verdad el rubio parecía estar más entretenido manteniendo su tapadera de joven y exitoso empresario inglés como para molestarlo.

El que si le preocupaba era Eric. En un primer momento el alegró verlo allí, es decir, esos días sin contacto alguno le habían hecho pensar lo peor. Esa alegría, sin embargo, pronto se vio opacada por un hecho significativo: Eric no estaba bien. Saludó con cortesía a los presentes, ocupó su lugar comportándose a la altura que se esperaba no solamente de un socio, sino además de uno de los dueños del despacho; pero eso era solamente una proyección. Kyle podía ver a través de esa fachada. Eric Cartman estaba sumido en un hoyo muy profundo del que probablemente únicamente la muerte lo sacaría.

Cuando la reunión terminó, cerca de las once de la noche, los papeles estaban firmados y el trato cerrado. Kyle firmó a regañadientes, aunque tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que le jodía tener que hacer justo lo que el malnacido de Kenny quería.

—Fue un placer, señor Broflovski —dijo el rubio en una burla que no demostraba abiertamente ante los demás socios presentes, mientras le tendía la mano como si esa fuera la primera vez que se veían las caras.

Ese apretón de manos le trasmitía una única cosa a Kyle: has tu parte en esta obra o terminaremos actuando una tragedia. Kenny no se contendría, de eso estaba seguro, en aniquilar a todos los presentes si le daba un motivo. Básicamente ese era el mensaje silencioso que el rubio le había enviado toda la noche. Kyle lo único que quería hacer a esas alturas era terminar con eso, marcharse y renunciar voluntariamente al despacho con tal de no tener que verle la cara a Kenny de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo, señor McCormick —respondió amablemente, hirviendo de rabia por dentro, aunque siendo lo suficientemente cauteloso para que sus colegas y socios no sospecharan nada de lo que realmente estaba pasando allí.

No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado cuando todo eso terminó.

Sin embargo, no se relajó lo suficiente ya que, nada más subió a su coche, notó que no estaba precisamente solo. Kenny se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás.


	14. Chapter 14

—Baja —ordenó Kyle apretando los dientes.

—Sólo conduce, pelirrojo. —Por una vez no parecía haber burla en la voz de Kenny, aunque el tono imperativo de sus palabras cabreó incluso más a Kyle.

—¿Crees que soy tu maldito chofer?

—No, aunque ahora soy tu cliente.

—Del despacho —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Da igual. Eres socio. Aunque, a decir verdad, me interesa saber si tienes el mismo trato preferente con todos tus clientes, o quizá el caballerito rubio sea el único. A quien, por cierto, si de verdad lo aprecias, deberías escucharme. No puedes protegerlo siempre. En cualquier momento su cuerpo carbonizado podría estar sobre una fría plancha de metal en el hospital forense de Denver.

Kyle gruñó, mientras sacaba el coche del estacionamiento. El tono con el que Kenny pronunció todo aquello, sumado a sus instintos desarrollados de vampiro, le indicaba que el rubio no estaba soltando amenazas en vano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Te lo había dicho —respondió el otro mientras se recargaba en el asiento de cuero como quien se relaja en su propia casa—. Espero una respuesta: ¿Pagaras tu deuda o no?

—Creo haber respondido a eso. Sigue siendo un no.

Kenny sonrió.

—¡Ah…! Decir que no esperaba eso sería mentir. Aunque, quizás, debas pensártelo mejor. Tienes hasta el final de este paseo para cambiar de opinión…

Kyle detuvo el coche. Estaban a más o menos dos calles del edificio en el cual ubicaba el despacho jurídico.

—Baja aquí —ordenó Kyle—. El paseo terminó.

—De hecho, no. Sigue conduciendo. ¿A dónde? Me da igual. Aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar esta noche. Tienes que saber que no tienes el control aquí. Los actores nunca dirigen la obra. —La sonrisa burlona volvió a los labios del rubio—. Es tarea del director elegir quien vive y quien muere. Tu rubio bonito está en peligro; tu amiga Bebe; Stan, su bella esposa Wendy o incluso su precioso mocoso. Todos a quienes amas son mis rehenes.

Kyle gruñó por lo bajo, pero no le quedó más remedio que admitir que Kenny lo tenía agarrado por las bolas, como habría dicho Cartman cuando eran unos mocosos malcriados de pueblo.

Arrancó el coche. Tomó la calle Logan y decidió seguir por la misma hasta el punto en que terminaba.

Kenny se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Kyle cada vez sentía como la furia se acumulaba más dentro de él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —volvió a preguntar.

—Ya habrá momento para eso, pequeño Kyle.

Kenny se volvió a ver por la ventanilla.

—Escuché que la carrera literaria de tu amiguito rubio está acabada —dijo—. Es una lástima. Personalmente, no soporto el _cosmicismo_ como escuela literaria, aunque sé reconocer el talento.

Kyle apretó los dientes, si apartar la mirada del camino, para luego decir con tono mordaz:

—Bueno, por lo que sé tuviste algo que ver con el fallo en la corte.

Kenny sonrió satisfecho.

—No lo niego. De hecho, el juez estaba indeciso. Aunque el argumento final de la señorita Stevens definitivamente estuvo a punto de lograr un fallo a favor del joven Pirrup. Nada que un pequeño empujoncito no pudiera arreglar.

—¿Por qué demonios te molestaste? El joven Phillip no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Kenny le hizo una señal para que girara a la derecha en la siguiente calle. El pelirrojo lo hizo de mala gana, cambiando ahora la dirección hacia el este, tomando la Avenida 14.

—Eso, mi querido Kyle, fue un castigo para ti por tu rechazo. He aprendido que atacar directamente a alguien como tú no funciona. Tienes que atacar a quienes están cerca para lograr algo.

—Entonces, sólo porque no puedes conseguir nada de mí, ¿dañaras a las personas que me importan una a una hasta lograrlo?

—En términos básicos: sí.

—Estás enfermo.

Kenny rio divertido ante esas palabras. Le hizo de nuevo una indicación para que virara, estaba vez en dirección sur.

—El punto es, ¿cuánto vas a resistir hasta darme lo que quiero?

—Jamás obtendrás nada de mí.

—Entonces las personas a las que quieres jamás dejaran de sufrir.

—Yo quiero saber una cosa en específico —se apresuró a interrumpirle—. ¿Por qué carajo te obsesionaste conmigo? ¿Qué placer enfermizo te provoca haber jodido mi vida?

Kyle sintió la mirada de Kenny sobre él. Se sentía diferente a otras veces, como si estuviera analizándolo.

—¿Una vida, Kyle? Eso no era una vida. No puedes decirme que disfrutabas de estar atrapado en una rutina sin sentido. ¿Cuáles eran tus pretensiones? ¿Ser un abogado de éxito y triunfador con una existencia aburrida y sin sentido? ¿Hacer caso a tu madre y conseguirte una buena chica judía con la que te casarías y procrearías sólo por seguir con los estándares de vida impuestos por esa mujer?

Kyle detuvo el coche, sin importarle estar a medio tráfico. El que iba detrás de ellos por poco y lo golpea. Pitidos e insultos llenaron la calle. El pelirrojo los ignoró y se giró para encarar a Kenny directamente:

—¡Y qué si eso era lo que quería! Tú no tenías derecho a meterte en ese asunto. No puedes decirme que ser una asquerosa bestia hematófaga es mejor que la vida que tenía antes. Esto ni siquiera debería llamarse vida.

Volvió a conducir, aunque sólo para buscar un sitio en donde aparcar.

—Eres demasiado perfecto para esa vida —siguió Kenny—. No creerás realmente que esa noche únicamente estaba allí por accidente. Oh, no, pequeño Kyle. De hecho, si hubo una sorpresa esa noche, fue que Eric estuviera allí.

Kyle finalmente giró para adentrarse en una calle más pequeña. Detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento exclusivo de una clínica odontológica, cerrada a esa hora, algo obvio siendo que era casi la media noche.

—Tú venias planeando todo esto desde antes —dijo—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, maldito desgraciado?

Kenny sonrió.

—Desde que bebí la sangre de Eric en Londres. A decir verdad, él iba a ser una simple víctima más. Pero, cuando su sangre llena con los recuerdos de toda una vida pasó a través de mi garganta, vi a un pequeño niño pelirrojo e irascible. Y eso no es todo, mediante esos recuerdos te vi crecer, convertirte en un espécimen hermoso de la especie humana. Uno que quería para mí.

Kyle le miró con verdadero horror. Kenny, mientras tanto, sonreía como un niño pequeño que acababa de obtener el último objeto con el que se encaprichó.

—Eres un completo enfermo —susurró Kyle.

Kenny ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué abandonaste el teatro, Kyle? —preguntó—. Vi lo bueno que eras en la secundaria y, más tarde, en la compañía de la universidad. ¿No le confesaste acaso a Stan que te habría gustado llegar a ser actor profesional?

Kyle frunció el ceño ante ese cambio tan repentino en la conversación. Como abogado, temió que el desgraciado estuviera pretendiendo usar la “defensa Chewbacca” contra él.

—Deja de hablar de mi vida como si te importara.

—Me importa. Sacrificaste ese talento tuyo por las pretensiones de tu madre. Yo podría dártelo: el papel estelar en una obra únicamente para ti solo. Yo podría darte todo lo que siempre quisiste y que por hacer caso a tu madre te negaste a ti mismo.

Kyle apretó los dientes.

—Oh, por favor. No vengas ahora a decir que te interesan mis “sueños y aspiraciones”; o que te preocupas por mi felicidad. Ambos sabemos que no te preocupas por nadie más que de ti mismo. Eres el tipo de persona narcisista y violenta que busca simplemente satisfacer sus propios deseos a costa de otros.

Kenny soltó una carcajada.

—¿Me estás psicoanalizando? —preguntó aun riendo—. Pensé que eras abogado.

—Suficiente. No tengo porque escucharte. Baja del coche, ahora.

La risa de Kenny murió en ese punto.

—No hemos terminado de hablar…

—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí. He acabado con esto. No más… No quiero volver a verte. Si pudiera destruirte con mis propias manos ya lo habría hecho.

—Lo sé…

—Eso te divierte, ¿no es así, cabrón? Eres un sádico desgraciado que disfruta de todo esto. ¿Te alimentas de mi odio acaso?

En un movimiento demasiado veloz para su vista, Kyle de pronto se encontró acorralado por Kenny. El rubio se había movido desde el asiento de atrás hacia el del copiloto. Luego se giró, de tal manera que quedó frente a Kyle, a quien en un rápido movimiento acorraló contra la puerta del coche. Kyle sintió su aliento con hedor a sangre en el rostro.

—¿Divertirme? Puede ser. Aunque, también es el hecho de que entre más me odias, entre más te resistes, más te deseo. Deseo ser yo quien te llevé por el camino del vampirismo, ser yo quien poco a poco te guie a que te deshagas de las nimiedades humanas y abraces tu nueva esencia. Oh, pequeño Kyle, eres un vampiro neonato solo en este mundo. Los viejos como yo te verían llegar a kilómetros y te destruirían sin pensarlo. Somos territoriales y nos molesta que se metan con lo que es nuestro.

Se apartó para sentarse en el lugar del copiloto, dejando a Kyle con la respiración agitada y viéndole con una mezcla de furia y temor reprimidos.

—Tú y Eric —prosiguió Kenny— son mis chiquillos les guste o no. Admito que este juego de tira y afloja es divertido, y por eso es que lo estamos jugando. Pero, la cuerda se romperá en algún momento, y eso no será agradable para ustedes. Si pudieran aceptar su lugar como Liane lo hizo…

—¡No la metas a ella en esto!

La muerte de Liane era una cosa que Kyle todavía no podía superar. Por eso es que no podía siquiera llegar a imaginar que debía estar sintiendo Eric al respecto.

—Liane tuvo una comprensión de su nueva realidad desde el instante en que despertó —siguió Kenny sin importar el exabrupto anterior de Kyle—. Es algo lógico. Tenía sólo una cosa en mente, un viejo rencor despertado por la sangre. Era una mujer preparada para la muerte que vio la oportunidad de resolver la única cosa que le atormentó durante su vida. Y yo le di esa posibilidad.

—La convertiste en una asesina. Tomaste a la mujer más buena que jamás conocí y la corrompiste hasta ese punto.

—¿Asesina?

—Eso fue lo que hiciste. Igual que me lo hiciste a mí y a Eric. Nos volviste monstruos asesinos.

—No confundas las cosas. —Le miró con seriedad—. Cuando un humano mata a una vaca o a una gallina para prepararse alguna comida con su carne, no se llama asesinato. Es exactamente lo mismo. Nosotros nos alimentamos de los mortales. No somos más que el siguiente eslabón de la cadena alimenticia.

—¡Matar humanos no es…!

—Humanos, Kyle —interrumpió Kenny—. ¿Puedes seguir llamándote humano? Ese es el punto: sabes que no lo eres más. Por más que no lo aceptes, eso es algo del pasado. Ahora eres algo que está por encima de sus patéticos intentos de moral, ética y demás ridiculeces que se inventan para no admitir que sólo son un animal más sobre esta tierra.

—¿Y ese es el tipo de cosas que tú quieres enseñarme? —Era claro que no esperaba una respuesta, pues ya la sabía, así que siguió—: Puedes guardarte esas lecciones dónde te quepan.

Kyle tomó su teléfono del coche y su maletín. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la poderosa mano de Kenny le detuvo sujetándolo por la muñeca derecha y haciendo presión hasta que el hueso crujió. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor y, en cuanto se vio libre del poderoso agarre, libre sostuvo la muñeca herida con su otra mano.

—Tu alimentación no ha sido la mejor, me doy cuenta —dijo Kenny—. El hueso roto sanara en unos minutos. Vamos a ir de cacería.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio más contigo…

—No es algo que esté a discusión. Conduce —ordenó, para luego recargarse de nuevo en el asiento.

Por enésima vez esa noche, Kyle le miró furioso. Kenny, sin embargo, tenía la vista fija en algún punto indeterminado de la calle.

—Vas a seguir mis indicaciones, o mañana los titulares de las noticias mostraran una serie de asesinatos horribles de personas a las que aprecias. Lo dije: todos a quienes quieres son ahora mis rehenes.

Kyle tardó unos momentos en recuperarse de su muñeca lo suficiente para arrancar de nuevo el coche. Decidió no arriesgarse a ver si Kenny cumpliría o no sus amenazas. Condujo un largo rato, sin una dirección aparente, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kenny. En varios momentos le pareció que ni siquiera el rubio sabía a dónde se dirigían. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, a las afueras de la ciudad, el rubio le ordenó salir del coche y luego hizo lo mismo.

Estaban a las afueras de Denver, cerca de una granja de aspecto pintoresco y acogedor. Kenny le hizo una indicación para que lo siguiera. El pelirrojo gruñó algo por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada más, limitándose a seguir al otro vampiro. Avanzaron por un pequeño sendero de tierra cubierto por la nieve, hasta el fondo en el cual se veía una casa de campo. Tenía todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas. En esa noche, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era una solitaria bombilla blanca en el porche delantero de la casa.

Kenny se acercó a la puerta y entró. Al parecer nadie había echado seguro al cerrojo. Kyle entró en la casa. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo; aunque había algo, un leve hedor a muerte reciente que inundaba el sitio, además de un silencio que a Kyle se le antojo horrible y tenso.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó.

—Vine a apartar nuestra cena de esta noche. —Señaló las escaleras—. Arriba.

Comenzó a subir sin esperar al otro. Kyle lo siguió al poco rato. Llegaron a un pasillo oscuro, a los lados había cuatro puertas, dos a cada mano. Kenny señaló la primera puerta y luego la abrió.

Kyle dio un paso atrás en cuanto vio lo que había adentro: tres niños, aparentemente dormidos profundamente, de piel morena y cabellos color castaño oscuro. Idénticos, trillizos.

—Puedes tomar el que quieras —dijo Kenny, quien se quedó de pie recargado en el marco de la muerta.

—No —respondió Kyle—. No voy a matar a un niño.

Kenny, completamente serio, avanzó hasta la cama sobre la cual descansaban los tres pequeños. Se sentó y acarició el rostro de uno, como quien acaricia un cachorro.

—No debería ser tan difícil, pelirrojo, ya has matado antes. Esos criminales a los que desangras casi todas las noches, ¿tienen menos derecho a vivir que estos niños?

—No es lo mismo…

—Son humanos, alimento, bolsas de sangre. No hay diferencia salvo en el tamaño y algunas características físicas. Por lo demás, son completamente iguales. Hay sangre fluyendo en sus venas, cálida y deliciosa; sus corazones laten, sus pulmones se inflan al respirar. ¿Vas a decirme entonces que, por un sentido de moralidad absurdo, carente de todo significado en seres como nosotros, harás distinción entre estos y los otros humanos a los que has matado para continuar existiendo noche con noche?

—No es… Tú no entiendes nada… Eres un monstruo…

Sin embargo, por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, y por más que resultara horrible, todo lo que Kenny estaba diciendo hacía sentido en él de una u otra manera.

—Vivir en negación no cambia nada, pequeño Kyle.

Sin mostrar ápice alguno de compasión, Kenny levantó a uno de los niños en brazos. Los otros dos se acomodaron, pero siguieron durmiendo, al igual que el niño que ahora Kenny traía en brazos. Era muy pequeño, a Kyle le pareció que no debía tener más siete u ocho años. Kenny bajó el cierre del abrigo del niño para poder descubrir el cuello. Estaba allí, suave, invitante, con la vena palpitando por debajo de la piel.

—Dos días —dijo Kenny—. Es el tiempo que llevas sin alimentarte. Sabes bien lo que ocurrió con Eric por no hacerlo. Fue en una granja más o menos como esta, pero a las afueras de Londres.

—¿Por eso estamos aquí? —preguntó Kyle con sarcasmo—. ¿Para un ejemplo gráfico?

—Estamos aquí ya que necesitas comprender un poco más la esencia misma del vampirismo. Olvidarte de la sensiblería lastimera de Eric Cartman.

Quizá en otro momento Kyle se habría reído de eso. ¿Eric Cartman sensible? Aunque, a diferencia de Kenny, había demostrado ser mucho más humano a pesar de sus circunstancias. A veces Kyle se preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado ante esos poderes el niño mimado y psicópata con el que había crecido antes de que la secundaria y la universidad lo hicieran madurar. Posiblemente, incluso ese Eric Cartman sería mucho más agradable que Kenny.

Kenny le dedicó una mirada más, antes de lentamente dirigirse al cuello del niño en sus brazos.

—¡No! —exigió Kyle, mientras avanzaba para tratar de detenerlo. Kenny sostuvo entonces al niño con un solo brazo, usando la mano izquierda para empujar a Kyle con tanta fuerza que el pelirrojo cayó sentado sobre el piso de madera.

Se quedó allí, viendo como Kenny rápidamente clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello del niño. El chiquillo abrió los ojos, por los cuales comenzaban a escurrir gruesas lágrimas. Por un momento sus bracitos se movieron tratando de apartar a Kenny. Eso duró solamente unos pocos segundos, su fuerza se agotó y estos cayeron pesadamente, quedando colgando inertes.

A pesar de eso, Kyle no tuvo tiempo para sentir siquiera un poco de culpa o lástima por el destino de aquel niño. Casi al instante en que los colmillos del vampiro penetraron la suave piel para llegar a las venas, el hedor de la sangre fresca inundó la habitación. Dulce, metálico, irresistible. Embriagó a Kyle, tan necesitado luego de ese tiempo sin beber, haciendo que se perdiera en sus instintos.

Kenny levantó el rostro, mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo inerte, el cual hizo un sonido sordo, que al pelirrojo se le antojo como el de un costal de arena, al golpear contra el piso de la pieza. Los labios de Kenny quedaron rojos debido a la sangre. Kyle lo miró, mientras seguía en el suelo, temblando al tiempo que hacía todo lo posible para no sucumbir ante la sed.

—Si la contienes, las cosas serán peores. —El tono de voz era suave, casi comprensivo, como quien habla a un niño.

Kenny avanzó unos pasos, sentándose detrás de Kyle, luego le obligó a girar la cabeza para besarlo. Eso fue demasiado. El sabor de la sangre en la boca de Kenny hizo que sus instintos se desbordaran aún más.

Cuando el rubio se apartó, le dedicó una mirada analítica.

—Ve a alimentarte —ordenó.

Casi como un autómata, Kyle se incorporó. Avanzó hasta la cama y observó a los dos niños que seguían durmiendo allí. Se dejó caer sobre el que tenía más cerca. Prácticamente rasgó su manga para dejar al descubierto su brazo, con aquellos conductos oscuros palpitando al ritmo de la respiración y los latidos del corazón. Sus colmillos cayeron veloces sobre su presa. Instintivamente su mano se movió buscando el rostro para taparle la boca en caso de que despertara.

Ah, la sangre, tan distinta a todas las que había probado antes. Inocente. No se equivocó, tenían ocho años recién cumplidos un mes atrás. Esos no eran niños de la calle o criados en un barrio bajo en el que sólo conocían drogas, pandillas y crimen. Tenían unos padres amorosos. ¿Dónde estaban? Podía deducir que fueron la cena de Kenny antes de la reunión de esa noche, he ahí el origen del olor a muerte reciente.

Cuando el corazón se detuvo, se apartó de la presa. Le miró el rostro, había abierto los ojos igual que su otro hermano, pero no le veía. Todo el brillo de la vida se había apagado. Él lo había apagado.

Con las manos temblorosas, Kyle cerró los parpados del chiquillo, incapaz de soportar más la vista de esas gemas carentes muertas. Se quedó sentado en la cama, contemplando el cuerpo inerte yaciendo junto al único niño todavía vivo en el lugar. Era una imagen atroz, sobre todo cuando su hermano le pasó el brazo por encima del cuerpo, abrazándose a él como su fuera una almohada. Una acción tierna que en ese contexto se volvía cruel.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Alimentarte.

Kyle negó con la cabeza. No, esa no era justificación suficiente. Se sentía enfermo ante el sabor de esa sangre inocente en su boca; pero, al mismo tiempo, el alivió de haber aplacado un poco la sed lo inundó. Un contraste de emociones y sensaciones terribles que le demostraban un único hecho: acababa de sobrepasar una barrera de la cual no había posibilidad alguna de retorno.

—No es suficiente —dijo Kenny—. De hecho, nunca lo será.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, acariciando los cabellos del niño que aún dormía.

—Puedes tomar a este también, si lo quieres.

—No —replicó el pelirrojo por milésima vez esa noche, aunque a esas alturas parecía que cada negativa suya no era realmente seria, ya que Kenny siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo entrar en su juego perverso.

—Las negativas son una especie de mantra para ti, ¿no es así? —preguntó Kenny con burla.

Kyle le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Kenny se encogió de hombros. Luego haló el cabello del niño, despertándolo. Este se sobresaltó asustado al verse sacado de pronto de su sueño. Luego, sus ojos reflejaron temor puro al ver a dos desconocidos en su casa.

Iba a gritar, pero la mano de Kenny lo detuvo al instante.

—Shh —susurró—. La cena es muy molesta cuando hace ruido. —Se giró hacia Kyle y le miró burlón—. Entonces, pelirrojo, ¿tomas el último plato o me lo dejas a mí?

—Enfermo.

—Es mío entonces.

Kyle apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver como Kenny mataba al último de los niños.

Terminado lo que hacía, el rubio fue a buscar el tercer cuerpo, que seguía inerte sobre el suelo de la pieza. Lo levantó de nuevo y luego le hizo una indicación a Kyle para que se apartara de la cama. Dejó el cadáver junto a sus hermanos, acomodándolos de tal manera que estaban abrazándose, e incluso se tomó la molestia de arroparlos mientras entonaba una vieja canción de cuna.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Escuchó a lo lejos como el coche de Kyle arrancaba. Soltó una carcajada leve y burlona, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo, volviéndose a ver de nuevo a esos tres pequeños.

—Buenas noches, angelitos. —Cerró la puerta con delicadeza, como si no quisiera despertarlos.

Esa casa, y un granero cercano, en el cual Kenny había acabado con el ayudante de la granja unas horas atrás, ardieron durante gran parte de la madrugada. Cuando los bomberos y los vecinos lograron apagar el fuego, no quedaba nadie que no pudiera ser reconocido por su registro dental.


End file.
